El Intercambio de mi vida
by Edcullen-myperdition
Summary: Jasper Hale era un chico comun y corriente, hasta que lo desginan para realizar un intercambio estudiantil a Los Angeles. Todo iba perfecto hasta que conoce a Alice, la hija de los señores que le dan asilo...¿Qué es lo que ella oculta?
1. Primer Día

**Jasper POV**

-Cuidate mucho hijo, llama cuando llegues, no importa la hora- dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti- comentó mi padre dándome palmadas en la espalda. Sonreí, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir algo así.

-Rose- me dirigí a mi hermana- ya no voy a estar para echar a todos tus pretendientes de la puerta de casa, así que procura cuidarte… y no rompas mas corazones

-tu tampoco- murmuró dándome un gran abrazo y derramando un par de lagrimas. Me di vuelta y me encaminé hacia el avión que marcaría un antes y un después en mi vida.

Me ubiqué en el asiento que me correspondía, me coloqué los auriculares de mi IPED y suspiré. Cerré los ojos imaginando que sería de mi vida los próximos 6 meses. Largué otro suspiro. No cualquier día te enteras que fuiste seleccionado para realizar un intercambio estudiantil a otro continente. Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería imaginarme cosas que no sucederían y luego desilusionarme. Mejor que todo sea inesperado. Abrí los ojos, solo habían pasado 5 minutos. Noté que, a mi lado, se había sentado una chica que aparentaba tener mi edad. Me miró y sonrió.

-Hola, soy Natalie- me saludó extendiéndome la mano

-Jasper, un gusto- correspondí su saludo cortésmente. Las restantes horas que quedaban del viaje me las pasé charlando con ella. Me contó que tenía 18 años y que iba a Los Ángeles por una propuesta de trabajo, era modelo. Intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono y quedamos en llamarnos algún día para tomar algo, como amigos claro.

-_"Señores Pasajeros, por favor permanecer en sus asientos y abrochar sus cinturones, estamos a punto de arribar"_- hicimos caso a la azafata y, a los 10 minutos, ya estábamos todos bajando del avión. Me despedí de Natalie, le deseé mucha suerte y fui a buscar mis maletas. Una vez que las tuve en mano, me dispuse a hallar a alguien de la familia Brandon. Miré para todos lados hasta que, por fin, divisé a una mujer no muy alta y delgada sosteniendo un cartel con mi nombre y apellido escritos en él.

-¿Jasper Hale?- preguntó una vez que me acerqué a ella. Asentí- Soy Mary Brandon- se presentó extendiéndome la mano. Se la acepté gustoso- ¡Bienvenido a Los Ángeles! Espero que te sientas cómodo.

-Muchas gracias Sra. Brandon, seguro que así será- le respondí amablemente. Fuimos hasta su auto y cargamos las maletas en la cajuela.

-Jasper, él es mi marido George- me presentó a un hombre que acababa de bajar del asiento del piloto.

-Un gusto Sr. Brandon- saludé cortésmente

-El gusto es mío, Jasper- me estrechó fuertemente la mano. Subimos al automóvil y nos dirigimos hacia mi "nuevo" hogar. Los Sres. Brandon eran muy amables, ¡Era increíble que hayan aceptado que un completo desconocido viva en su casa por medio año!

En el camino, mis "tutores" me preguntaron acerca de mi familia, vida y demás. Respondí todas sus dudas tranquilamente mientras me limitaba a observar la gran ciudad por la ventanilla. Luego de media hora, llegamos a la casa.

-Jasper, como verás la vivienda no es una mansión, pero es muy calida y hogareña… esperamos que te sientas a gusto- comentó la Sra. Brandon mientras me alcanzaba las maletas.

-No hay problema Sra., su casa es hermosa y no me gustan los lujos… me siento mas cómodo en un lugar así- le brindé una sonrisa y ella asintió. Ingresamos a la residencia. Era confortable y bella… ¡fantástica! El sr. Brandon me hizo un recorrido por el lugar y me indicó cuál era mi habitación. Tenía paredes blancas, una ventana que tenia vista a un bello jardín, una cama de una plaza con acolchado verde oscuro, una pequeña mesa de luz, un armario color madera, un escritorio del mismo color con una notebook reposando e ella y dos estantes. Sonreí para mis adentros y me recosté en la cama.

Cerré los ojos, no podía creer estar viviendo esto. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Siempre supe que era un gran alumno, pero nunca imaginé que me recompensarían de tal manera.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente cuando recordé que no había llamado a mis padres aun. Tomé mi celular y fui a hablar al jardín. Sonó dos veces y atendió mi madre.

-¿Hola mamá? Ya llegué.

-¡Hijooooooo! Por fin llamas, ya estaba preocupada… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Ya estás con los Brandon? ¿Dd-

-Estoy bien, el viaje fue tranquilo y si, ya estoy con los Señores Brandon…Envíale mis saludos a papá y Rose- la interrumpí.

-Claro… oh hijo, ya te extraño- comentó mi madre con la voz quebrada. Rodé los ojos.

-Me fui hace menos de 7 horas mamá.

-Lo sé, pero saber que te encuentras lejos me pone mal

-No te pongas mal madre, el tiempo pasará rápido y yo te llamaré seguido como lo he prometido- dije tratando de animarla

-Tienes razón, ahora voy a dejarte, supongo que querrás ordenar y organizar tus cosas

-Gracias mamá, los llamaré pronto, los quiero

-Nosotros también, cuidate Jazz- se despidió y colgué. Me dispuse a contemplar el hermoso jardín al que antes no le había prestado atención. Estaba muy concentrado observando todo cuando oí pasos a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta y…

_"Jasper, te has golpeado la cabeza, has muerto y ahora te encuentras en el cielo"_ pensé cuando divisé a la dueña de esos pasos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el primer capitulo... asique espero que les guste :)

y quiero agradecer a mi amiga Maca qe fue la que me dio la idea (:

Cualquier cosa.. Click en **Review**!

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	2. Conclusiones

**Jasper POV**

_"Jasper, te has golpeado la cabeza, has muerto y ahora te encuentras en el cielo_" pensé cuando divisé a la dueña de esos pasos.

Era…la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Bajita, de tez pálida, buen cuerpo, unos preciosos ojos miel-verdosos y el cabello corto con las puntas en todas las direcciones. Sonreí embobado.

-Hola, soy Jasper Hale… tú debes ser Alice, la hija de los Sres. Brandon, mucho gusto- me presenté extendiéndole mi mano. Me miró dubitativa y se limitó a murmurar:

-Un gusto- bajé mi brazo al darme cuenta que ella no lo aceptaría.

-¿Tienes mi misma edad, cierto?- dije tratando de entablar una conversación. Ella asintió. Sería muy difícil de esa manera- Bueno, iré a acomodar mi dormitorio… nos vemos luego-

Ni bien llegué a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue observarme detenidamente la mano. ¿Qué tenia de malo? ¿Acaso no era una mano igual a la de todas las demás personas, con cinco dedos y uñas? Entonces… ¿Por qué no la había aceptado?

Decidí dejar de torturarme con preguntas sin respuesta y me dediqué a ordenar mi habitación. Luego de unas dos horas, la Sra. Brandon me llamó a cenar. Fui a la cocina y la mesa ya estaba servida. Allí se encontraban George, Mary y… ¿Alice donde se encontraba? Me senté en el lugar que me correspondía y no pude evitar preguntar:

-Disculpen, pero… ¿Su hija no cena con nosotros?

-Oh no, está estudiando de un cuarto, dijo que cenaba allí- respondió tranquilamente la dueña de casa. Asentí y me limité a degustar la exquisita comida.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Me ofrecí a lavar los platos y acomodarlos ya que no había ayudado en nada. Aunque al principio se negaron, luego terminaron aceptando.

Una vez finalizada mi tarea, decidí ir a acostarme temprano ya que, al día siguiente, debía madrugar para comenzar el colegio. Cuando estaba por ingresar a mi cuarto, me giré y observé que la habitación de Alice quedaba en frente a la mía. Bajé mi vista y noté que allí estaba la bandeja con comida intacta. "Que raro" pensé.

No quería entrometerme, sabía que no era asunto mío, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía y actuaba por sí solo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, allí estaba: con la bandeja en una mano y golpeando la puerta con la otra. No recibí respuesta del otro lado. Golpeé una vez más, y nada. Sin pensarlo, estaba abriendo la puerta delicadamente. Asomé la cabeza y ahí la vi: sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana.

-Alice y-yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero que me molesten- dijo fríamente. Volteó y pude ver que tenía el maquillaje corrido y la nariz roja. ¿Había estado llorando? "Si Jasper, que pregunta estupida" contesté para mi mismo.

-Yy-o… vine a traerte la cena.

-No tengo hambre- respondió en el mismo tono y se sentó en su cama.

-No quiero entrometerme pero—

-Entonces no lo hagas- interrumpió automáticamente- Llévate eso, no voy a cenar… y otra cosa: si no contesto es porque no quiero que NADIE entre a mi cuarto

-Esta bien, lo siento Alice- dije mientras me retiraba de allí.

"¿Por qué era tan fría? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo sin siquiera enterarme? ¿Dije algo que la molestó? No entiendo nada…" con estos pensamientos finalmente me dormí.

Sonó el despertador a las 6 de la mañana. Me levanté y decidí darme una ducha para despabilarme. Luego de unos 20 minutos, tomé una toalla y la envolví en mi cintura, no sin antes hacerme secado todo el cuerpo. Salí del baño y me encontré con Alice, quien me miraba de arriba abajo asombrada. Cierto, estaba desnudo cubierto solamente por un pedazo de tela.

-L-lo s-siento- tartamudeé ruborizado. Ella, sin decir nada, ingresó rápidamente al baño. "Diablos" maldije una vez que estuve en mi habitación.

Me vestí sin mucho apuro y me peiné- si es que a eso se le podía llamar peinar-. Tomé mis cosas del colegio y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me preparé un café. Lo degusté con mucha tranquilidad hasta que apareció Alice y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Como mi auto no llegaría hasta dentro de unos días, la Sra. Brandon dijo que su hija y yo iríamos al colegio juntos. Subimos al coche y nos fuimos enseguida. Para ser mujer, Alice manejaba a una gran velocidad, por lo que en menos de 20 minutos ya habíamos llegado. En todo el camino, ni siquiera hablamos. Era una situación realmente incomoda.

Como era de esperarse, ni bien se bajó del auto se fue a reunir con 2 amigas mas. Suspiré, conté hasta tres y salí del auto. Me encaminé al interior del edificio tratando de pasar desapercibido, aunque fallando en el intento. Todo el mundo me miraba y murmuraba entre sí. Ingresé por fin y fui a recepción. Allí me dieron mis horarios, una planilla que debía llenar cada uno de mis profesores y un pequeño mapa del colegio. Me indicaron que, además, debía ir con el director para informarle de mi llegada.

Luego de mi cita con el director, fui a mi primera clase: matemáticas. Encontré un asiento libre a lo último de todo en una fila ubicada contra la pared. A los pocos segundos, llegó la profesora y comenzó con su clase. Estaba muy concentrado realizando algunos ejercicios hasta que alguien me interrumpió:

-Hey, tú debes ser Jasper Hale, el del intercambio- escuché la voz de un chico. Levanté mi vista y allí se encontraba un muchacho grandote y musculoso, pero con cara de niño. Asentí y el prosiguió- Yo soy Emmett y el de aquí adelante es mi mejor amigo, Edward- dijo presentándomelo. El aludido se dio vuelta y me hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Edward tenía pinta de ser modelo de revista, el hombre del cual todas las chicas se enamoran.

-¿Eres de Londres, cierto?- preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, así es- me limité a responder

-Oh hermano, me debes 10 dólares- dijo el muchacho con pinta de modelo golpeándole el hombro al grandulon, quien, con mala cara pero sin rechistar, sacó su billetera y le entrego el dinero a su amigo- Dinero fácil

-Ya lo creo- opiné riéndome de la cara de Emmett

-¿Qué te parece si almuerzas con nosotros?- me invitó Edward

-Claro, los veo allí- respondí a la vez que el timbre sonaba, juntaba mis cosas y me iba a mi próxima clase. Me dirigí hacia el salón de Biología y me cruce con Alice. Le sonreí pero ella hizo caso omiso a mi gesto. A los pocos segundos llego Edward a mi lado.

-¡Hey! ¿Vas a Biología?

-Si… ¿Tu también?- Le pregunte. Asintió.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia nuestra clase. Ingresamos al aula y al minuto entro el profesor. Pasaron dos largas horas de Biología en las cuales me di cuenta que Edward era muy inteligente… ¡Sabia igual o hasta mas que el profesor! Ya me lo imaginaba como un gran medico.

La clase termino y nos fuimos a la cafetería. No se si era por Edward o por mi, pero todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros dos. Un poco cohibido, seguí a mi compañero a que nos dieran el almuerzo. Una vez que tuve la bandeja en mano, fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa en la que se encontraba Emmett degustando un gran sándwich. Hablamos de trivialidades, hasta que Emmett tuvo que sacar 'ese' tema a flote.

-¡Hey Jasper! ¿Ya le sacaste las fichas a alguna?- Pregunto codeándome y guiñándome un ojo

-Eeeeh… N-no… Todavía- Respondí mirando hacia la puerta, por donde acababan de entrar Alice y sus amigas. Me quede observándola por unos minutos indiscretamente.

-Mmm… Edward, yo que tu cuido tu novia ¡la esta mirando mucho!- exclamo Emmett bromeando. El aludido me miro serio.

-¡Con Bella no!- Me advirtió.

-¿Bella?, ¡ooh no! a ella no miraba- Dije ruborizado.

-¡¿No me digas que observabas a Angela?!... Creo que es linda pero tiene novio, no te conviene- me aconsejo el grandulon palmeándome el hombro.

-Tampoco era ella la que m—

-¡Era Alice!- Exclamaron los dos interrumpiéndome.

-Shhhh... ¿Podrían hablar mas bajo?- Pregunte avergonzado. En ese momento se acercaron a nuestra mesa ellas tres. Rogué porque Emmett no meta la pata, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

-¡Alice, andas rompiendo corazones por aquí!- dijo el grandote haciéndole una seña a la hermosa chica que se había sentado adelante mió. Fulmine a Emmett con la mirada y le pise el pie fuertemente.

-**¡AUCH!** Jasper ¿Por qué me pisas?- Rodé los ojos a la vez que Edward, Angela y Bella trataban de disimular su risa.

-**POR NADA**- respondí serio

Y así se paso el almuerzo, entre comentarios poco apropiados de Emmett, varias miradas mías que lo fulminaban, el silencio de Alice- que parecía estar en otro mundo-, Bella y Edward que se encontraban en su burbuja personal murmurándose cosas al oído, y Angela que acotaba lo justo y necesario. Había podio hablar con ella y su novio Ben- que luego se sumó a la mesa- y ambos eran muy agradables. Tenían planeado irse a vivir juntos al terminar de cursas las materias.

Me dediqué a observar las restantes mesas. La verdad que ese colegio tenia una gran "diversidad" de estudiantes: los deportistas, los músicos- donde me imaginé si no fuera porque Edward y Emmett me integraron a su grupo-, las porristas, las bailarinas, los nerds, los que tenían plata, los del club de lectura, los heavis. Los raperos. Los skaters, entre otros.

Pude notar como un par de de chicas de la mesa de porristas me miraban y sonreían. Les devolví el gesto, aunque allí no estaba la mujer que me interesaba, sino que se encontraba en frente mío, jugando con su plato de comida intacto.

Me limité a observarla con detenimiento… ¿Cómo es que alguien tan hermosa podía ser tan fría? ¿Acaso yo tenía la culpa de esa frialdad? Comencé a cuestionarme que sí, era culpa mía, ya que con Emmett y Edward "hablaba" y a mí cada vez que me dirigía la palabra era para gritarme o contestarme con dureza. ¿Es que tan mal le había caído? O Quizás era ella la que no aceptaba que un completo desconocido esté viviendo en su casa… ¡Si, definitivamente era eso! Yo le estaba "quitando" parte de su propiedad, tenía que compartir su casa y sus padres conmigo… ¡Por eso el rencor! Debería hablar lo más pronto posible con ella, no quería que esté enojada conmigo, después de todo, la decisión de alojarme en su casa había sido de sus padres, yo no tenía nada que ver con eso…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El segundo cap por finn :)

Espero qe les gusstee..!

Cualqier cosa ... Click en **Review!**

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	3. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

**Jasper POV**

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no noté que el almuerzo había finalizado. Pero Emmett se encargó de hacérmelo saber.

-¡HEEY, YA TERMINÓ EL ALMUERZO! ¿En quien te quedaste pensando que no escuchaste la campana?- pasó su gran mano por en frente de mi rostro haciéndome volver a la realidad. Lo miré y Emmett me estaba guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz, pobre Jasper!- intervino Edward rodando los ojos.

-Es que yo quería saber- repuso con los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente, Emmett era un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Riendo, salimos de la cafetería.

-¿Jasper, prácticas deportes?- preguntó Edward mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

-mmm, fútbol americano- respondí pensativo.

-¡Genial! Deberías entrar al equipo- exclamó Emmett fuertemente, haciendo que varias personas que se encontraban allí, se dieran vuelta a mirarlo.

-¡Es cierto! Emmett es el capitán, quizás pueda hablar con el entrenador Clapp y así te hacen una prueba- dijo Edward tomando sus cosas del casillero.

Me dirigí al mío, que quedaba a unos cuantos casilleros mas lejos, e imité su acción. Volví hacia donde estaban mis compañeros, quienes se encontraban "discutiendo".

-¿Flacucho? Sin embargo este _flacucho _es el goleador del equipo- comentó Edward con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Claro! Pero yo te cubro siempre, sino no llegarías vivo ni a la mitad del campo- decía Emmett alborotadamente.

-¿Se pueden dejar de pelear? ¡Siempre con la misma discusión ustedes dos! Ambos son buenos jugadores ¿okey?- intervino Bella abrazando a su novio, quien le sonrió y la besó.

Seguimos hablando por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que cada uno se fue a su primera clase. Me informaron que el profesor de historia había faltado así que esa hora me la pasé recorriendo un poco más el colegio.

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, me fui a mi próxima clase. No coincidí con ninguno de los chicos con quines me juntaba. Me senté en un banco que estaba vacío. Saqué mi cuaderno donde siempre escribía mis canciones y comencé a componer mientras esperaba que ingrese el profesor de química. Ya tenía el estribillo casi armado, cuando alguien me interrumpió.

-¿Jasper Hale, no?- me preguntó lo mismo que todo con quien había hablado ese día. Levanté la vista y allí se encontraba una chica que debo admitir era muy linda- no tanto como Alice- mirándome con una sonrisa- Me llamo Jazmín Owen, un gusto- me extendió su mano y la acepté encantado.

-¿Seremos compañeros de laboratorio?- consulté mientras cerraba mi cuaderno

-Si, debes saber que no soy muy amiga de la química- me informó ruborizada. Sonreí.

-No te preocupes, entre los dos la llevaremos adelante- la animé. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes un acento muy lindo- comentó una vez que nos encontrábamos trabajando acerca de las sales y los hidróxidos.

-Gracias, eres muy agradable… a pesar de que empezamos a hablar hace poco, me siento realmente cómodo platicando contigo, tu sabes… no soy muy extrovertido, y esto de ser "el nuevo" no es nada fácil para mi.

-Tú también eres muy simpático y también me siento cómoda hablando contigo… La verdad es que te entiendo. Yo igualmente he sido nueva y he tenido que soportar la mirada de todos. Luego me fui adaptando y conociendo personas compatibles conmigo… ¡Como tú! – Dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto… no quiero ser entrometida ni nada, pero… ¿tienes novia?- preguntó ruborizada.

-No, no tengo… Cuando vivía en Londres era bastante tímido- bueno, lo sigo siendo- y me costaban congeniar con las mujeres. He tenido una novia solamente, pero la relación duró solos unos meses… ¿Y qué hay acerca de ti?

-Yo tampoco tengo novio, ni estoy buscando… creo que ya llegará, pero mientras no desespero- confesó haciendo unas anotaciones en su cuaderno.

-¡Terminamos!- exclamé con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, en realidad lo terminaste tú… yo solo anoté.

-Pero si tu no hubieras anotado, aún no hubiéramos terminado- dije dándole un ultimo vistazo al trabajo. Jazmín se limitó a asentir y sonreír.

La campana sonó, juntamos nuestras cosas y le entregamos el trabajo al profesor. Éste murmuró un _"Que tengan un buen día" _que apenas logré oír.

Me ofrecí a acompañar a Jazmín a su casillero. Hablamos sobre mi vida en Londres y demás temas, hasta que se aproximó Emmett.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo- comentó con él y su gran bocota guiñándome un ojo. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos- Jazz, me partes el corazón mirándome así- actuó dramáticamente.

-Yo creo que en vez del corazón. Te va a partir una silla en la cabeza- comentó mi compañera riéndose, a lo que yo pude evitar unirme a su risa.

-¡Ay claro! Jazz y Jaz riéndose del pobre Emmett- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Emmett, la actuación no es lo tuyo- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros.

-Definitivamente, no- agregué palmeándole el hombro al grandote.

Me despedí de Jazmín y me dirigí a mi casillero. Tomé mis cosas para las próximas dos horas de clase. Cuando ésta por fin terminó, me fui, junto con Edward y Emmett, al estacionamiento.

Cuando Alice apareció, saludé a los chicos y subí a su auto junto con ella. No encendió la radio, por lo que estábamos los dos solos y en silencio. ¡Era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una buena vez! Luego de dudar unos cuantos minutos, me decidí.

-Alice…- comencé y sentí como mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora- Sé que para ti no debe ser fácil compartir todo con un extraño, pero no quiero que estos seis meses que quedan por delante sean así… entre maltratos, silencios incómodos, desprecios… por eso, yo quería decirte que, si la razón por la que estas enojada es por tener que compartir todo conmigo…- suspiré- se puede solucionar. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus padres me hayan aceptado y me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien…No se qué es lo que opinas…- no me respondió, siguió manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera- Alice, tampoco pretendo que esto sea un monólogo… me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-¿Enserio quieres sabes qué es lo que pienso?- habló por fin. Asentí- me encantaría que no te metas en mi vida. Si estoy enojada, es mi problema.

-¡No! También es el mío… porque es conmigo con quien estas enfadada.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy enojada? Porque eres un idiota y entrometido- respondió mirándome. Me quedé helado. ¿En realidad yo era así, como ella decía?

-Explícame por qué- le exigí cuando recobré la compostura. No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos llegando a su casa. Estacionó el auto y me miró.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones.

-Si, porque me estas juzgando sin siquiera conocerme… ¡No entiendo qué es lo que hago mal! En verdad no lo entiendo- dije con la voz apagada. Largué un gran y sonoro suspiro. Fijé mi mirada en la suya. Había algo que me estaba ocultando, estaba seguro.- Alice, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy lo que tú piensas…

-No puedo- susurró y, en un santiamén, salió del auto e ingresó a su casa. Imité su acción, aunque yo no salí corriendo. En cambio, me adentré con paso muuuuy lento al hogar.

Me senté en el sillón del living y llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido hacia unos minutos. No era que Alice no quería aceptarme, sino que no _podía_… Pero ¿por qué?

¿Tendría algún novio sobre protector? No, no la había visto con nadie.

Quizás no era del colegio…

Igualmente ella no tenia derecho a tratarme de la manera en que lo hacia. ¡Dios! Hacia solo un día que estaba aquí y ya me estaba volviendo loco…¡No quería imaginar los próximos seis meses!

Rendido, me levanté del sillón y fui a mi cuarto. Me recosté en mi blanda y cómoda cama y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Me desperté luego de casi dos horas. Un poco adormilado aun, me dirigí al baño. Cuando salí, no pude evitar echar una ojeada al cuarto de Alice. No había nadie. Volví a mi habitación y tomé mi guitarra y mi cuaderno. Decidí ir a componer al jardín, quizás estar al aire libre me inspiraría.

Me senté en una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba allí. Dejé mi guitarra reposando en mi regazo y abrí mi cuaderno. Llevaba apenas tres versos escritos.

Estuve media hora componiendo y recomponiendo hasta que el estribillo y la primera estrofa quedaron listos. Cerré mi cuaderno y me dediqué a tocar la guitarra y cantar otras canciones.

_I´m not a perfect person_

_There´s many things I wish I didn´t do_

_But I continue learning_

_I Never meant to do those thing to you_

_And so I have to say befor I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I´ve found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You.. _**(1)**

No podía evitar pensar en Alice cuando cantaba esa canción. Bueno, en realidad no podía evitar pensar en Alice en todo momento.

Y como si mis pensamientos se hubieran materializado, ella se asomó al patio. Hice una mueca y me levanté. Sabia que ella no iba- ni quería- hablar conmigo. Prefería estar separados, a estar los dos mudos e incómodos en el mismo lugar.

Cuando quise pasar por la puerta por donde ella se encontraba, nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaron. Alice se sobresaltó y se alejó de mí extremadamente.

_¿Es que esta chica tenia fobia a la piel ajena? ¡Jasper, mira las idioteces que dices! _ Hacia unas pocas horas que había estado con Emmett y ya se me estaban contagiando sus "brillanteces"_  
_

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, cenamos y fuimos cada uno para nuestro cuarto.

La semana transcurrió prácticamente sin cambios. Me uní al grupo de emmett y Edward, iba con ellos a todos lados, o si no, me juntaba con Jazmín. Emmett habló con el entrenador Clapp para que me haga una prueba. Finalmente, ingresé al equipo de fútbol americano con mis "amigos", al que llamaban "Los Coyotes".

Cuando estaba en las prácticas, me enteré que Alice era la capitana del grupo de porristas.

En el equipo de fútbol, conocí a otras personas, entre ellos estaban: Tom, Jesse, Eric y… Mike.

Los chicos me contaron que el último había sido novio de Alice hasta hacia un mes y que, cuando terminaron, ella cambió muchísimo. Antes era vivaz y alegre y ahora… todo lo contrario. Lo peor de todo es que Alice nunca había soltado una palabra al respecto. Según bella, Alice amaba a Mike, y cuando él la dejó, ella de dolió muchísimo. Pero claro, eso era lo que le había dicho.

Yo, por mi parte, seguía creyendo que ella ocultaba algo….

* * *

Es un fragmento de la canción The Reason, de Hoobastank. Si no la conocen, escúchenla. ¡Es muy hermosa!

Bueno y cambiando de tema, ahí dejo el 3er Cap.… no pasó nada muy interesante... Pero bueno, el próximo Cap va a estar mucho mejor…!

Cualquier cosa... Ya saben, click en _Review__!_

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen (:

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	4. Natalie

**Jasper POV**

El sábado cerca de las 10 de la mañana me encontraba desayunando, cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hola Jasper? Soy Natalie, la chica que conociste en el avión… ¿Me recuerdas?

-Si si, recuerdo… creí que no me llamarías mas ¿Cómo te va?

-A decir verdad muy bien… ¿y a ti? ¿Te he despertado?

-Muy bien también... no no, estaba desayunando

-Ah, mejor…Oye, ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

-Claro, ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

-Por supuesto… ¿Hoy a las cinco te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Mmm, ¿nos encontramos allá?- me dictó la dirección del cine y me alegré de ya tener mi amado coche aquí.- bueno, antes de las cinco estoy por allí.

-Claro, nos vemos Jazz- se despidió y colgué el teléfono.

En realidad estaba muy contento de que Natalie me hubiera llamado, así podría distraerme un rato y no atormentarme con alice y su distancia para conmigo. Además, nunca venía mal salir, aunque claro, la salida era como amigos y eso ambos ya lo habíamos aclarado en el avión. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más y yo… bueno, yo me estaba volviendo loco por una chica que quería hacerme la vida imposible, llamada Alice Brandon.

Terminé de desayunar y me dispuse a lavar la taza de café que había utilizado. En ese momento, apareció Alice por la puerta con un pijama rayado blanco y turquesa, y cara de dormida.

-Hola- la saludé mientras seguía con mi actividad, pero no recibí contestación a cambio.

"_¿Para que insistes Jasper? Si no te da ni la hora" _pensé. Alice se aproximó a la mesada y se preparó un café con leche.

-Tus padres se fueron. Dejaron una nota- le comenté para romper con el incómodo silencio que se había creado. Ella asintió.

¿No podía simplemente decirme OK? Con tan solo eso me conformaba, pero no. ¡Ella tenia que hacerlo todo mas difícil!

-Alice, entiendo que te caigo mal… pero un "Si, no, okey o bueno" no le hace mal a nadie- le dije mirándola. Nos quedamos un par de segundos mirándonos a los ojos. Observé cada detalle de sus orbes miel-verdosas. Me perdí en ellos, hasta que Alice rompió todo contacto visual girándose y dándome la espalda.

-Okey- susurró mientras salía por la puerta. Sonreí. Era un comienzo.

La mañana y parte de la tarde se pasó sin otras novedades- a las cuatro, me bañé y me alisté para mi salida con Natalie. Me dirigí a la cocina y allí se encontraban los Sres. Brandon y su hija.

-¿Te vas, Jasper?- preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Así es, iré a encontrarme con…- dudé. ¿Qué era Natalie?- una amiga- opté.

-Suerte, campeón- dijo George dejando el diario a un costando y guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh no, ella…yo…no-comencé a decir totalmente nervioso.

-No te preocupes Jazz…ve, no la hagas esperar- comentó Mary con una sonrisa

-Si…digo, no…emm, mejor me voy... Hasta luego- me despedí atropelladamente. No quería que pensaran algo que no era. En realidad, lo que más me importaba, era que Alice no haya pensado equívocamente.

Tomé las llaves de mi Audi y me fui. Subí al auto, prendí el stereo y manejé hasta la entrada del cine, donde me encontraría con Natalie. Busqué un lugar para estacionar, me puse una chaqueta y bajé del coche.

Un viento frío me azotó en el rostro y me despeinó más que de costumbre. Abroché el cierre de mi prenda recién puesta y crucé la calle. Me coloqué a un costado de la fila que había para entrar al cine y me dispuse a esperar.

Mi espera no duró mucho, ya que a los 5 minutos llegó Natalie.

-¡Hola!- me saludó dándome un leve abrazo

-Hola, ¿cómo estas?

-muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien... con frío se podría decir- respondí sonriendo- bueno, ¿Qué película veremos?- le pregunté mientras nos ubicábamos en la fila.

¿Qué te parece _Destino Final 4_?- sugirió mirando la cartelera.

-Perfecto- contesté. Pagué ambas entradas y compré pochoclos y gaseosas.

Ingresamos a la sala y nos sentamos en los asientos que nos correspondía. Unos cuantos minutos después, comenzó _"El Destino Final". _Nos pusimos los anteojos 3D y la película se presentó excelente de esa manera. Cada vez que había una parte "de miedo", mi acompañante cerraba los ojos o se agarraba de mi brazo y ocultaba su rostro en mi hombro. Yo, en cambio, me encontraba muy concentrado en el film, era muy atrapante.

Luego de dos horas y media, se prendieron las luces y comenzaron a pasar los créditos de la película. Natalie seguía escondiendo mitad de su rostro en mi hombro.

-Ya terminó- le susurré en el oído y me reí de sobresalto que se llevó. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego sonrió.

-Woow, solo a ti te quedan lindos esos anteojos- me dijo mientras juntábamos nuestras cosas.

-Te equivocas, a ti también te quedan lindos- la halagué. "_A Alice seguro le quedarían preciosos" _pensé imaginándola. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Quería no pensar en ella aunque sea por 1 día, pero era imposible.

-Jazz, ¿te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Natalie al notar mi "batalla mental".

-Si si… ¿Quieres ir por un helado?- sugerí volviendo en sí.

-¡Claro!- dijo entusiasmada.

Salimos del cine y fuimos a una heladería que quedaba a una cuadra. Pedimos los gustos y nos sentamos en una mesa a charlar.

-¿y con el chico que me habías contado que pasó?- pregunté mientras tomaba mi helado de chocolate con almendras.

-Oh…-dijo sorprendida y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto- nada. Está de novio.

-Lo lamento… no debí haber tocado ese tema- me auto reprendí.

-No hay problema, no es tu culpa- me sonrió- ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Alguna americana te ha robado el corazón?

-En realidad si…- respondí obviamente pensando en Alice- pero no me da ni la hora- continué apenado

-¡Esa chica debe estar loca para que no le gustes!- exclamó asombrada.

-No lo se… cada vez que me dirige la palabra es para insultarme o algo así. ¡No se qué es lo que hago mal!- comenté agarrándome la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, ya se va a dar cuenta de la persona que tiene en frente- dijo tomándome las manos- ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer?- negué- Ignorarla. Luego ella va a estar rendida a tus pies… lo se, las mujeres somos complicadas- agregó leyéndome el pensamiento. Ambos reímos.

Terminamos nuestro helado y nos fuimos. Natalie me dictó su dirección y la llevé hasta su casa. Nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos otro día.

Cuando llegué a "mi" casa, ya eran cerca de las 8 y media de la noche. Entré a la cocina y allí estaba Sra. Brandon cocinando. Sentada en la mesa, se encontraba Alice.

-Oh Jasper, no te he escuchado entrar… ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó amablemente Mary.

-Muy bien- respondí colocándome en una silla en frente de Alice. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme, en cambio, siguió dibujando en su cuaderno.

Pude observar a duras penas, que estaba realizando unos vocetos de unos maniquíes… Se notaba que le interesaba la ropa y, además, que tenía talento ¡ porque sus dibujos eran muy buenos!.

-¿Ya has cenado?- interrumpió la madre de Alice mis pensamientos.

-En realidad no, pero no tengo hambre, gracias- respondí sonriéndole. Miró a su hija.

-Yo tampoco ceno, estoy… descompuesta- contestó Alice cerrando su cuaderno y yéndose de la cocina.

-Va a desaparecer si sigue así- comentó Mary prendiendo el horno y poniendo el pollo allí dentro. Se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado su hija y me sonrió.

-Jazz… en verdad eres un gran chico, lamento que las cosas con Allie no funcionen…

-¿Q-q-u-é-e? Quiero decir… ¿A q-qué se refiere c-con eso?- pregunté absorto.

-Sé que ú te quieres llevar bien con Alice, pero ella te ignora… en realidad no sé por qué, ella no era así…

-Me dijeron lo mismo… Su hija cree que soy un idiota- comenté recordando lo que me había dicho hacía una semana atrás en el auto.

-Dale tiempo Jazz, yo se que no eres así- dijo tomándome una mano con dulzura y sonriendo. La Sra. Brandon se había convertido en una "tía" para mí, había sido muy amable y comprensiva conmigo desde que había llegado.

Se levantó y se fijó la cena. Imité su acción, pero me fui a mi cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a éste, noté que la puerta del dormitorio de Alice estaba entreabierta. Me cerqué un poco más, con cautela, y me quedé escuchando en silencio. Oí como caía algo al suelo y, seguido de esto, unos sollozos. Alice estaba llorando.

_"¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer? Ignorarla" _Recordé las palabras que me había dicho mi nueva amiga esa tarde. Pero no lo podía evitar, era más fuerte que yo.

Suspiré y, decidido, abrí la puerta.

-Alice ¿te encuentras…- no pude terminar. Lo que encontré alli no lo hubiera imaginado ni en mis peores pesadillas.

* * *

Jijiji lo dejo ahii!!

al fin un capitulo qe dejo cn intrigaaa :) jajaj

espero qe les haya gustado el caap de hooy :)

cualquier cosa... Click en _Review!_

ii me olvidaba.. muchas graciass a las qe leen i firmaan (:

**Edcullen-myperdition ****:)**


	5. Cortes y peleas

Jasper POV

Por unos segundos me quedé estático y, cuando reaccioné, cerré la puerta y corrí a su lado. Ella se alejó colocándose del otro lado de la cama.

-¡¡Véte!!- gritó con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.

-Alice, déjame ayudarte- dije en tono mas bajo, pero desesperado. Pasé rápidamente por encima de la cama y me coloqué enfrente de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-No quiero tu ayuda- susurró apretando fuertemente la toalla que tenia en una de sus manos.

-Por favor, no te pido nada más…- supliqué tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia mí.

-¡No me toques!- exclamó soltándose fuertemente.

-O me dejas ayudarte o le cuento a tus padres- sentencié firmemente.

-No serías capaz…

-Si es por tu bien, si- respondí mirándola a los ojos. Alice se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta caer al suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró con más fuerza.

Aproveché el momento para correr hasta el baño y buscar algodón y alcohol. Cuando volví, Alice seguía en la misma posición que antes.

Me arrodillé a su lado y con delicadeza, tomé uno de sus brazos. Se sobresaltó pero no lo quitó. Coloqué un poco de alcohol en el algodón y lo pasé suavemente por la parte herida de su brazo. Se quejó en voz muy baja pero siguió llorando.

Noté que no era el único corte que se había hecho. Hice lo mismo con su otra extremidad y, cuando finalicé, me coloqué en la misma posición que ella. Cerré los ojos mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunté luego de unos minutos en los cuales lo único que se escuchaba eran sus sollozos.

-No te puedo decir- murmuró entre llantos. Inspiró y suspiró sonoramente- No digas nada, por favor.

-Con una condición- respondí y me miró- No lo volverás a hacer- ella asintió- Promételo- le exigí.

-Lo prometo, pero tú también hazlo…

-Prometido- dije levantándome y aproximándome a la puerta.

-Espera- susurró y yo acaté su orden- no me toques… trata de estar lejos mío y va a estar todo bien- asentí y me di vuelta, pero Alice habló nuevamente- y… gracias, en verdad no eres un idiota- confesó. Sonreí satisfecho y me fui a mi cuarto.

Estaba muy confundido. Por un lado, estaba triste, no podía creer lo que Alice hacía… quiero decir, entendía que esté dolida, pero…¡¡Tampoco para llegar a tal punto de auto-lastimarse!!

Pero, por el otro lado, me encontraba feliz de que me haya dicho l oque me dijo… creía que por fin había avanzado algo en mi relación con ella.

El lunes a la mañana, me levanté a las 6 y media. Tomé unos jeans azules oscuros, una remera azul con letras negras, mis zapatillas, un bóxer y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, salió de allí Alice cubierta por una bata rosa y una toalla del mismo color en la cabeza. En cuento me vio, se sonrojó automáticamente. Cuando digo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, no exagero. Además, se veía adorable con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Pasé por su lado, le sonreí y entré al baño. Dejé mi ropa en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba allí y me di cuenta que no había agarrado una toalla.

Salí rápidamente y me encontré nuevamente a Alice recostada sobre la pared de enfrente al baño. Se sobresaltó de inmediato y luego suspiró. Alcé una ceja preguntándome qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Sin decir nada, me extendió su brazo. Recorrí con mi vista la longitud de éste y, en su extremidad, me encontré con dos toallas blancas. Eso respondió mi pregunta.

-Oh…gracias- sonreí mirándola a los ojos. Últimamente me perdía en ellos cada vez mas seguido. Es que en realidad, eran atragantes. Sentía que todo lo que no se animaba a decir, lo expresaba con su mirada.

-Por favor- susurró y volví a la realidad- acuérdate de tu promesa, no digas nada… nadie lo sabe y no se pueden enterar.

-Quédate tranquila- le aseguré- nunca rompo una promesa… tú también acuérdate de la tuya- ella asintió. Tomé las dos toallas, le sonreí nuevamente e ingresé al baño.

Tomé una ducha de unos 15 minutos. Me sequé, cambié y luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Me puse perfume, me peiné y agarré los libros del colegio. Fui a la cocina y allí se encontraba Alice tomando su desayuno. A su lado, había otra taza de café para mí. Tomé el café y comí algunas tostadas. Alice, una vez que finalizó, se levantó, agarró su bolso y se fue.

Como y tenía mi auto, ahora no era necesario que ella me llevara. Estaba a punto de subir a mi Audi, cuando noté que Alice tenía problemas con el suyo. Dejé mis cosas en el asiento trasero y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Problemas?- pregunté lo mas amablemente posible.

-Siempre es lo mismo con este auto- refunfuñó enojada.

-Te llevo, llegarás tarde si esperas a que funcione- le ofrecí. Al principio se negó, pero cuando vio que yo tenía razón, suspiró y asintió. Me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto y, como todo caballero, la abrí. Esperé a que ella se acomode, cerré la puerta y fui hasta mi lado. Encendí el auto y nos fuimos.

El camino fue muy incomodo, como de costumbre. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y el silencio me estaba desesperando. Prendí el radio y sentí como el ambiente se relajó. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Alice habló.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó haciendo referencia a que quería cambiar de estación. Asentí.

"_And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?_

_And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?" _**(1)**

Murmuré el estribillo de la canción que pasaban en ese momento. Alice me miró asombrada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté divertido- es imposible no conocer ese tema- Ella sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa blanca y brillante, hermosa… Como todo lo proveniente de su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró cuando vio que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. No esperó a que le abra la puerta, sino que salió del auto sin decir nada.

El lunes de pasó sin mas contratiempos. El profesor de matemáticas faltó, por lo que con Edward y Emmett nos pasamos las dos horas libres jugando al poker. Emmett perdió tres veces, y Edward y yo dos veces cada uno. En consecuencia, el grandulon se la pasó haciendo berrinches y diciendo que nosotros hacíamos trampa.

Cuando llegó el cambio de hora, Ed y yo nos dirigimos al aula de biología. El profesor tomó examen sorpresa, el cual aprobamos solo algunos pocos.

Sonó el timbre y fuimos a la cafetería. El almuerzo transcurrió comúnmente y luego me fui a química. Mi compañera, Jazmín, había faltado, así que tuve que trabajar solo. Luego de dos largas horas, por fin pude volver a casa.

Ni bien llegué, llamé a mis padres ya que hacía 3 días que no hablaba con ellos. Conversé con mi mamá, mi padre y luego con Rose. ¡Como la extrañaba! Ella era mi melliza y siempre habíamos estado juntos, así que tenerla lejos no era nada fácil. Ella tampoco la estaba pasando bien, necesitaba a su lado a su hermano protector que siempre la defendía. En realidad, ambos nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

En fin, el lunes fue un día normal, pero el martes no. Primero, empezando por el hecho de que estaba vez si tuve historia, materia que me apasionaba. Además, me di cuenta que compartía clases con Alice. Las dos horas que conllevaba esa asignatura, me las pasé admirándola.

El resto de las clases fueron comunes y corrientes. Pero algo sucedió en el entrenamiento de fútbol. Cuando terminó la práctica, me demoré bastante en bañarme y vestirme. Me encontraba atándome los cordones, creyendo que estaba solo, cuando oí que alguien hablaba. Eran Mike y Tom.

-Cuéntame- decía Tom- ¿Quién es mejor? ¿Camille o Bianca?

-Déjame pensar… Camilla- respondió su amigo.

-Eso creí que dirías… Ahora una difícil… ¿Lauren o Alice?- mi corazón se frenó en seco al escuchar su nombre.

-Definitivamente Lauren.

-¿Lauren? Pero… ¿tú no estabas enamorado de Alice?- preguntó Tom, leyéndome la mente.

-¡Pero no! Yo estaba con Alice para pasar el rato, nunca me interesó en realidad. Es ardiente, lo sé… pero es solo eso, una cara y cuerpo bonito… ¡Imagínate que era virgen antes de estar conmigo! Con Alice solamente me sacaba las ganas- me quedé helado.

Oí como ambos chocaban las palmas y luego largaban carcajadas. Una ira inexplicable recorrió cada una de mis venas. Me aproximé hacía donde estaban mis compañeros quienes, en cuanto me vieron, se miraron sorprendidos.

-Oh, Jasper… creíamos que ya te habías ido- mi rostro no cambió su expresión- Lo que escuchaste… ¿No le dirás a nadie, o no?- preguntó el idiota de Mike. Sin decir nada, me di vuelta y cerré mis manos en forma de puños. Tenía que contenerme… pero no pude. Rápidamente, me giré y le pegué un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿¿Qué haces imbecil??- saltó a defenderlo su amigo.

-Llegan a decir algo y los mato a los dos- los amenacé. Yo no era así, pero se habían metido con _mi _Alice.

* * *

**(1)** La canción se llama "What´s up" de 4 Non Blondes... es conocida, pero si no saben cual es, escuchenla! Está muy buena... Es vieja, eso si.

Con respecto al cap, espero qe les haya gustado.! Le puse todo mi amor (L) jajaj

aaah ii Andre... no vas a tener qe robarme el cuaderno.. viste qe ya subi capitulo (:

bueno.. Cualqier cosa.. ya sabem, Click en _Review!_

_Muchas gracias a las que leen y firman siempre (L)_

**Edcullen-myperdition ****(:**


	6. Confesiones

Jasper POV

-¡Me las pagarás!- gritó Mike yéndose por la puerta junto a Tom. Me había ganado dos enemigos ya, pero no me importaba. No podía creer lo que había dicho de Alice. Es decir… ¿Quién podría considerarla un juguete? Solo ese idiota.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurrió? Oímos a Mike gritar y lo vimos con un ojo hinchado saliendo de aquí- dijo Edward preocupado. A su lado, se colocó Emmett.

-No paso nada- mentí.

-¿Le pegaste?- inquirió Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Asentí.

-Solo… no digan nada, no quiero que me expulsen- les pedí.

-Claro… ¡Me hubiera encantado verlo! Newton se merecía una buena paliza- comentó el chico de pelo cobrizo riendo.

-Si… si nos hubieras dicho antes, te ayudábamos- agregó el grandote.

-Es que fue un impulso- les conté mientras íbamos al estacionamiento- lo escuché hablar mal de alguien y no me pude contener…

-¿De mi?- preguntó Emmett. Negué- ¿De él?- señaló a Edward. Volví a negar- ¿De ti?

-Emmett, me estas cansando con tus preguntas- dijo Ed molesto.

-¡Quiero saber!- exclamó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, les contaré… pero no abran la boca… ¿Está claro, Emmett?- miré fijo al aludido, quien asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- lo oí hablar mal de una de las chicas- continué.

-¡Dime que no es de Bella, porque lo mato!- comentó Edward serio y cerrando ambas manos en forma de puños.

-No, no es de ella…

-¿de Alice?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Asentí.- ¿Qué ha dicho de ella?

-Él dijo que…- dudé. ¿Debía decirles la verdad?- era… una idiota…y… enana- opté por mentir, Emmett comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿En verdad dijo eso? Bueno… lo de enana es cierto…- comentó- ¿Sólo por eso le has pegado?

-Eee…si- respondí dubitativamente.

-Ay mi amigo Jazz, como se nota que te gusta- dijo Emm abrazándome, a modo de consuelo.

-¿Quién te gusta?- preguntó Bella, quien nos había alcanzado junto a Alice. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y luego fulminé con la vista al grandulon.

-La… ¿música?- respondió él cubriéndome. Bella alzó una ceja, mientras que Alice miraba interrogante.

-Ee-s q-que todos los días… canto una canción distinta y-y b-bueno por eso lo dice- contesté nervioso- Bueno va a ser mejor que nos vayamos- dije mirando a Alice. Ella asintió.

El cambio rotundo de tema me había servido… o eso creí. Saludamos a todos y subimos al auto. Luego de unos diez minutos en los que solo se oía el sonido del stereo, Alice por fin habló.

-Jasper…puedo…-dudó un segundo y volvió a recomponer su voz- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la miré y asentí- hoy no estaban hablando de la música ¿no?- fijé la vista en la carretera y sonreí.

-La verdad es que Emmett y yo no servimos para mentir- respondí.

-Entonces te gusta alguien- inquirió. Asentí. Hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar ya que la miré de reojo.

Estacioné el auto en el garaje y bajamos del vehículo. La casa estaba en completo silencio. En la cocina, la Sra. Brandon había dejado una nota:

"_Alice y Jasper:_

_Hemos ido a __Port__Angels__ a realizar unas compras. Creemos que tardaremos casi todo el día. Hay comida en el refrigerador._

_Los queremos, Mary "_

Fui hasta mi habitación, busqué mi guitarra y volví al living. Me senté en el sillón- mi gran compañero- y ajusté las cuerdas del instrumento. No tenía nada que hacer.

Luego de un largo rato, Alice salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al hermoso jardín. Había notado que tenía los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba allí, frente a ella, quien se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

-¿Te… encuentras bien?- le pregunté

-S-si- respondió con la voz acongojada, pero no se giró para verme.

-Dime que no lo haz hecho de nuevo- rogué. Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces qué te sucede?- inquirí acercándome a ella. No se movió.

-No quiero Jasper, no quiero- respondió tapándose el rostro con ambas manos y quedando en cuclillas. Me agaché así quedaba a la misma altura que ella.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?- No contestó- Alice… si no me respondes, no podré ayudarte.

-Te he dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de mí…

-¡Es que no puedo hacerlo!- exclamé. Ella me miró sorprendida- Necesito estar cerca de ti, saber qué es lo que te ocurre, cómo te sientes, asegurarme de que te encuentras bien… confesé mirándola a los ojos.

-Jasper y-yo…

-Shh- la interrumpí- no digas nada. Sé que soy raro- dije con una sonrisa- pero tarde o temprano tenía que decirlo me estaba ahogando- Me levanté y me fui para adentro de la casa.

Entré a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama. Me sentía mas aliviado de haberle dicho algo de todo lo que sentía. Aunque, por otro lado, todavía tenía la duda de qué era lo que ella me iba a decir.

Acaso… _"No Jasper, no te ilusiones… Recuerda que hasta hace poco para ella eras un imbecil… Tienes suerte de que te dirija la palabra". _Repetía mi mente, pero otra parte de mi, tenia una mínima esperanza de que gracias a mi confesión, ella cambie de parecer y corresponda mis sentimientos.

-Jasper… estás delirando- susurré y me cubrí el rostro con la almohada- No te puede gustar de esa manera…

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- oí la voz de la Sra. Brandon. Destapé mi rostro y, efectivamente, ella estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta, con ropa mía en sus manos. Dejó mis prendas en un pequeño banco negro en el que había más ropa mía- que debía estar guardada- y se sentó a mi lado. Me acarició el rostro y sonrió- Jasper, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí me tienes…

-Si, lo sé, gracias Mary- le sonreí.

-Entonces… ¿me quieres contar?- preguntó amablemente- Tranquilo, te prometo que no sale de estas cuatro paredes.

-Bueno… me gusta una chica- empecé, pero ella interrumpió.

-Y por la forma en que hablabas, te gusta mucho- asentí.

-En realidad, ella me trae muy confundido. Es muy misteriosa, pero a la vez transparente… no se si me entiende- esta vez fue la Sra. Brandon quien asintió- Es… tan hermosa tiene una belleza única e inigualable- la única vez que la vi sonreír verdaderamente, me deslumbró. Y no le miento cuando le digo que nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Es como si ya hubiéramos estado predestinados… No lo se Mary, creo que me estoy volviendo loco- finalicé tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos. La madre de Alice colocó su mano en mi hombro.

-No te estas volviendo loco Jazz, te estas enamorando- levanté la cabeza sorprendido. No, no podía ser eso. Apenas la conocía, no podía estar enamorado.

-Pero, recién la c—

-Eso no importa querido, te haz enamorado a primera vista y eso es algo maravilloso… además, se notan que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, te brillan los ojitos cuando hablas de ella- dijo sonriendo. Me ruboricé al instante.

-Gracias Sra. Brandon, usted se ha convertido como en una madre para mi- _"Salvo por el hecho de que pretendo con todo mi ser a su hija"_ pensé.

-De nada lindo, tú también eres como un hijo para mí- respondió con dulzura- Bueno... te dejo solo así sigues reflexionando- Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta allí, se dio media vuelta y habló nuevamente- No, en realidad, creo que te quiero mejor como un yerno.

-¿Qué? ¿C-c-om-o?- pregunté con los ojos como platos.

-No hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta de la forma en que miras a Alice. Y la verdad, me alegro de que alguien la quiera de esa manera… Eres un gran chico Jazz, quédate tranquilo que tarde o temprano ella se va a dar cuenta de eso- me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me quedé unos minutos analizando la información. ¿Es que era tan obvio? _"Si Jasper, la respuesta en un inmenso y rotundo __**SI"**_

* * *

Bueno el cap es corto, pero no por eso menos importanteee! (:

Gracias x todos los reviews.. ii a las qe leen siempree!

Espero qe les haya gustado el cap..

prometo qe el prox va a ser mas largo..

**doy adelanto**: hay un streaptese! (: no voi a decir de qieen ;)

byeeeeee

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	7. Fiesta y streptease

Jasper POV

Enchufé el pequeño aparato y busqué el _"Need For Speed Ultimátum" _entre todos los juegos. Cuando por fin lo encontré. Me dispuse a jugar. Había pasado ya más de media hora, cuando tocaron la puerta. Puse el juego en pausa y fui a abrir. Allí estaba el Sr. Brandon.

-Jasper, te quería avisar que mañana no tienes clases- cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué, él continuó hablando- Hay una junta directiva, lo acaban de avisar por teléfono. Así que puedes dormir hasta tarde.

-Gracias señor…

-No hay de qué Jasper, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo- respondió y luego desapareció por la puerta.

Me senté en la cama y, cuando iba a poner _play _para seguir jugando, mi celular sonó. Era Edward.

-¡JAAASPEEEEERRRRRR! ¿Te has enterado la buena nueva?- gritó Emmett taladrándome el oído.

-Si si, me enteré- dije alejando un poco el teléfono- ¿Qué hacías?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tú con mi teléfono?- se escuchó la voz de Edward.

-Tranquilo Eddie, estoy hablando con Jasper… no le estoy diciendo nada indecente a tu novia- le aclaró el grandulon. Reí.

-Primero: devuélveme el teléfono, segundo: no me llames "Eddie" y tercero: pon a Jazz en altavoz- le ordenó Edward. Emmett le hizo caso y, al segundo, ya me encontraba hablando con ambos.

-Oye, hagamos algo esta noche, mañana no hay que madrugar- sugirió el grandulón.

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté mientras apagaba el play station.

-Juntémonos a comer, compramos pizzas y cervezas, y listo- dijo Edward.

-¡Gran idea! Podríamos decirle a las chicas, sobretodo a Alice- agregó sugerentemente Emmett.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Emmett, a veces usas la cabeza!- bromeó Edward y, seguido de eso, se escuchó un golpe seco- Auch, eso dolió- agregó después.

-Edward, cuidado… no te caigas de la cama- esta vez bromeó Emmett.

-¡Si tú me empujas!- continuó el aludido- es obvio que me voy a caer.

-Bueno chicos, paren- intervine- ¿En donde nos vemos?

-En lo de Emmett- dijo Edward.

-Por mi no hay problema- acordó el aludido- a las 9 ¿les parece?

-Okey, yo llevo las pizzas y… le aviso a Alice- respondí.

-Claro, aprovéchalo… Nos vemos mas tardes, adiós Jazz- se despidieron y colgué.

Tenía que avisarle a Alice pero… ¿Cómo iba a mirarla luego de lo sucedido en el patio? No, no podía verla a los ojos, no me atrevía. "_Cobarde" _me auto recriminé. Estuve un largo rato debatiéndome entre ir o no, hasta que por fin me decidí. Me dirigí hacia el jardín y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella.

-A-al-lice…y-yo…- no podía siquiera hablarle, estaba tan nervioso que no podía decirle una oración completa- y-yo v-ven-nia…

-¿Estás bien?- me interrumpió preocupada. No le dirigí la mirada en todo mi pobre discurso, solo asentí. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Emmett nos invitó-a-su-casa-hoy-a-la-noche… a las nueve- dije atropelladamente- E-era para avisarte- me di media vuelta para irme, pero ella habló nuevamente.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-S-si si... Estoy p-perfecto- "¡_Estúpido tartamudeo!" _maldije y me fui nuevamente a mi cuarto.

La noche llegó mas rápido de lo que creí. Cerca de las ocho y media, me bañé y me vestí. Opté por unos jeans oscuros, una camisa celeste claro, zapatillas y un sweater del mismo color que la camisa. Me peiné, me puse perfume y me dirigí al living.

Alice ya se encontraba allí, tan hermosa que parecía irreal. Vestía unos jeans ajustados, botas negras y una camisa blanca con una faja negra en su cintura que acentuaba sus perfectas curvas. Su cabello estaba suelto y en punta, como siempre. Estaba maquillada natural, aunque no lo necesitaba.

En cuanto me vio, se quedó mirándome, pero yo esquivé su mirada. _"Cobarde" _me volví a repetir. Alice de puso su campera, nos despedimos de sus padres y nos fuimos.

El camino fue en completo silencio. Estacioné en una pizzería y bajé a comprar la comida. Alice se quedó en el auto. Luego de 10 minutos, obtuve las pizzas y pudimos continuar hasta la casa de Emmett. Cuando llegamos a destino, estacioné el auto frente a la casa del grandote y bajamos. Estaba a punto de tocar timbre, cuando Alice habló:

-Jasper ¿Qué te pasa? Estas raro…

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien- dije sin mirarla.

-No me mientas… ¿Hasta cuando vamos a eludir ESE tema?

-¿Qué tema?- le pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

-Lo que ocurrió hoy, en el patio…

-No pasó nada, no te preocupes- toqué timbre rogando que Emmett atienda rápido.

-Si pas—Emmett abrió la puerta y Alice se calló.

-¡¡AL FIN!! ¡¡ NO SABEN CUÁNTO REQUERIA DE SU PRESENCIA!!- gritó el grandulón alzando ambas manos como para abrazarme. Pero, a diferencia de lo que creí, tomó las seis cajas de pizza y las apoyó contra su pecho- Ah, chicos, también me alegro de que vinieran- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Si, se nota- dije rodando los ojos e ingresando a la vivienda. Allí ya se encontraban: Edward jugando a la WII y Bella y Angela mirando como él jugaba. Saludé a todos y me uní a mi amigo de pelo cobrizo.

Estábamos jugando un partido de baseball muy emocionante, cuando Emmett trajo la comida y el alcohol. Se notaba que él ya había estado tomando, ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Puso la música a todo volumen y comenzó a bailar en medio de la sala.

Todos nos reíamos de él, pero luego, la situación no fue graciosa para mí. En el estado en que se encontraba, Emmett tomó a Alice del brazo y la levantó del sillón, Juntó ambos cuerpos y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Perdí toda concentración que tenía del juego. Me dediqué a observar cada movimiento que ellos hacían. Es que… ¿Por qué él podía bailar con ella y yo no podía siquiera acercarme? ¡Era injusto!

Comenzó la canción _"I Know You Want Me"_ de Pitbull y Emmett acercó todavía más su cuerpo al de Alice. Se veía que ella quería alejarse, pero la fuerza del grandote se lo impedía. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

-¿Hey, Jazz! Presta atención, te estoy ganando- me hizo volver en sí Edward. _"Cierto, el juego". _

-Si… ¡Voy a comprar cerveza!- exclamé y todos me miraron.

-Don´t worry, be happy- comentó Emmett con la ebriedad afectándole hasta en el habla.

-Bueno, voy a comprar- dije firmemente.

-¡Espera, voy contigo! Necesito comprar algo- agregó Alice. Asentí y nos fuimos.

Subimos al auto y de nuevo el silencio inundó el ambiente. Llegamos al kiosco y le pedimos al señor que atendía nuestro encargo.

-¿Para qué quieres _Lays?_- pregunté extrañado.

-Me pidió Emmett.

-Claro, como te pidió él, viniste corriendo a comprar- dije automáticamente sin pensar. _"Trágame Tierra"_

-Si, porque es mi grandulón favorito- respondió seria. No dije nada más. Ya con nuestras cosas en mano, volvimos al coche.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?- me preguntó una vez que estábamos en camino.

-¿Yo? ¿Tú por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué me confundes tanto? Un día me dices que me aleje y al otro te preocupas por lo que me pasa… ¿Por qué quieres mantenerme lejos de ti?

-No puedo contarte- susurró mirando para la ventana, pero luego volvió a encararme- ¿Por qué reaccionaste tan mal con lo de Emmett?

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?- dije mientras estacionaba el coche y me bajaba rápidamente. Alice me tomó del brazo para frenarme y, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, me soltó instantáneamente.

-Si hace falta- habló finalmente.

-¿No es obvio? ¿O acaso quieres que me ponga un cartel en la frente?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

-No quiero un cartel, quiero que me lo digas en la cara- la ignoré y toqué timbre. Al segundo, atendió Edward.

Entré la caja de cerveza y, no terminé de colocarla en la mesa, que ya Emmett y Ed estaban tomando una cada uno. Me uní a ellos y, luego de tomar una botella entera, un Speed y un Dr. Lemon, ya todo me daba vueltas. Las chicas también tomaban, pero no tanto como nosotros.

Y, en ese momento, empezó a sonar _"You Can Leave Your Hat On". _Con los chicos nos miramos y sonreímos. Nos ubicamos uno al lado del otro, mirando a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas en el sillón.

"_Baby take of your coat_

_Real slow_

_And take off your shoes_

_I´ll take your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_Yes, yes"_

Emmett fue el primero en comenzar a bailar. Se adelantó unos pasos y comenzó a sacarse la camisa muy lentamente, la cual terminó en el rostro de Angela.

"_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on"_

Meneó al ritmo de la música mientras se sacaba el cinturón y, en un ágil movimiento, lo colocaba en su cabeza. Ahora era el turno de Edward.

"_Go over on there_

_Turn on the Light_

_No all the lights_

_Come back here_

_That´s ricght_

_Raise your arms up to the air_

_No shake´em"_

Se ubicó donde antes había estado Emmett y miró sensualmente a Bella, quien lo veía avergonzada y emocionada a la vez. Lenta y seductoramente, comenzó a sacarse la camisa. Ésta acabo en medio del piso. Levantó a Bella del sillón y la obligó a bailar junto a él. Si se pudiera tener relaciones con la mirada, estos dos lo estaban haciendo.

"_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason yo live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_Sweet darling" _

Edward besó apasionadamente a su novia, quine volvió a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón mientras yo pasaba al frente.

"_Suspicious minds a talkin´_

_Try´n´to tear us apart_

_They don´t believe_

_In this love of mine_

_They don´t know i love you_

_They don´t know what love is_

_They don´t know what love is_

_I know what love is_

_Sweet darling"_

Clavé mi vista en Alice y comencé a desabotonarme la camisa lentamente. Ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Sonreí al notarlo. Pronto, mi cinturón también pasó a formar parte del decorado del piso. Bailé lo mejor que pude ante las miradas sorprendidas de los que estaban allí.

"_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_Feeling_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on"_

Arrebaté una botella de agua que se encontraba a mi costado y la destapé quedamente. Tomé un poco y, con el compás de la música, me volqué el resto del contenido en mi rostro, cabello y pecho. Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir, excepto Alice claro, y los chicos a chiflar. Sonreí y me pasé la mano por el pelo, tirándomelo para atrás. Alice me miraba petrificada todavía. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Te gustó el baile?- le pregunté seductoramente.

-Estás borracho- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Fue especialmente para ti- insistí sonriéndole. Ella se ruborizó, pero al segundo, recompuso su postura. Si hubiera estado sobrio, nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

-Estás borracho- volvió a repetir- ¿Cómo vamos a regresar ahora? ¿Me dejarás conducir tu auto o prefieres que matarnos?

-Nunca dejaría que mueras- yo y mi gran bocota, como odié estar ebrio. – Así que manejas tú- continué.

Me levanté del sillón y fui a la cocina a buscar una rebanada de pizza que, para ese entonces, ya estaba fría. Llevé la comida al living y seguimos tomando, bailando y comiendo hasta que se hicieron cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Edward, Bella y Angela se fueron y Alice y yo imitamos su acción. Salí de la casa de Emmett con el sweater colgando de mi hombro y la camisa sin abrochar. Le di las llaves a Alice, quien se ubicó en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del copiloto.

-Dime la verdad… te encantó el baile, noté como me mirabas- hablé apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento pero mirándola.

-Deja de decir pavadas- me miró de arriba abajo- ¡Y abróchate esa camisa!- continuó.

-¿Te pone nerviosa?- inquirí guiñando un ojo.

-Eres un idiota- susurró una vez que llegamos a su casa.

-"You give me a reason to live, you give me a reason to live"- entré cantando.

-Shh- me silenció Alice tapándome la boca con una mano. Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto sobre mis labios. Sentí unos enormes deseos de besarla- Quédate en silencio me ordenó.

Llevé una mano a mi frente, imitando una pose de "Si, mi general", a lo que ella rodó los ojos. Me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y me tendí automáticamente en mi cama.

-Alice, te quiero- susurré antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Bueno no se pueden qejar.. este cap si fue laargoo..! :)

espero qe les haya gustado,,

gracias a las qe me dejan review y leen! son lo mejor :)

un bessoott

Ya saben, hagan click en _Review!_ ;)

**Edcullen-myperdition ****(:**


	8. Te quiero

Jasper POV

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Busqué en mi mesita de noche una aspirina y la tomé. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana. Noté que aún seguía con la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Busqué en mi armario algo para vestirme y toallas. Corrí al baño y me di una ducha de treinta minutos. El dolor de cabeza continuaba. Me cambié y salí de allí.

Me dirigí a la cocina y preparé el desayuno. A los minutos, apareció Alice.

-Hola- la saludé. Ella me dijo un imperceptible _"Hola"_ y se dedicó a preparar un café- ¿Sigues enojada?- le pregunté.

-Y… no me contestas lo que te pregunto y encima luego bebes y hablas pavadas… Así que si, creo que estoy enojada- respondió sarcásticamente mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Tú tampoco respondes lo que te pregunto- me defendí.

-Te he dicho que no podía contarte.

-¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que esperar para saberlo?

-No lo sé- respondió y se giró para lavar lo que había utilizado. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos-Jasper…- habló finalmente- anoche tú… se quedó callada nuevamente.

-¿Anoche yo…?- inquirí.

-Nada- respondió. Me acerqué a ella y me giré para que me mire.

-¿Qué hice anoche?

-Nada malo…solo que…-la miré para que continuara- hiciste un streptease…- Reí.

-¿Eso era?- Asintió- No te noto muy segura- insistí.

-Has dicho pavadas también.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunté entretenido.

-Muchas… imagínate que me has dejado conducir tu auto- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Enserio hice eso?- Ella asintió- Woow, si hubiera estado sobrio nunca te hubiera dado las llaves… pero bueno… ¿Qué mas hice o dije?

-No me acuerdo, pero estabas ebrio así que…

-No lo se, acuérdate que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad- Alice se quedó pensativa y luego se encogió de hombros.

Terminé mi desayuno y me dirigí al living a mirar televisión. Luego de hacer zapping por 10 minutos, por fin encontré una película de mi agrado: _Pearl Harbor. _Ya la había visto dos o tres veces, pero no me importó. Me encantaba Historia, por lo que tampoco tenía problemas en ver películas épicas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- me preguntó Alice sentándose en el sofá, a mi lado.

-Claro… ¿Quieres que le cambie o la dejo?

-No, está bien. Me encanta, déjala- respondió con una brillante sonrisa. Me quedé embobado mirándola hasta que luego reaccioné. Luego de que transcurrió una hora de película, ella habló- ¿Es verdad todo lo que bombardearon los japoneses?

-Si, bombardearon eso y mas… Igual Estados Unidos no se quedó atrás, imagínate que Japón solo destruyó Pearl Harbor… Estados Unidos bombardeó Hiroshima y Nagasaki, las islas mas importantes de su país. Los taques que muestra la película son bastante reales, pero no del todo- finalicé mi relato muy emocionado.

-Woow, ¿Cómo sabes tanto? El otro día en Historia también se notaba que sabías bastante…

-Es que me encanta todo lo relacionado con la materia, siempre que puedo leo algo del estilo. Creo que mas que nada me atrae porque sabiendo los errores que se cometieron en el pasado, se pueden evitar los del presente o hasta los del futuro… Bueno, además es parte de nosotros, aunque haya pasado hace años…No lo se…- me encogí de hombros- A muchos les aburre, pero yo lo encuentro fascinante… Como tú y la moda ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta la moda?- preguntó asombrada.

-Te he visto dibujando, y debo decirte que eres muy buena…

-Gracias- respondió ruborizada.

-Eres muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas, bueno… en realidad en todo momento…- confesé con una sonrisa.

-Gg-racias- repitió y suspiró- Jj-asper ayer…- se quedó callada.

-¿Ayer?- inquirí levantando una ceja.

-Ayer dijiste que me querías… y yo q-quería saber…

-Querías saber si era verdad- ella asintió- Por supuesto que es cierto. Alice, a pesar de que ayer estaba ebrio, hoy te lo puedo decir de nuevo: Te quiero… hace poco que nos conocemos, pero te quiero como no he querido a otra mujer antes- le confesé entregándole mi corazón en mano. Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos- Hey, no llores… te lo he dicho para que estés feliz, no triste...

-No estoy triste- dijo secándose las lágrimas- lo que pasa es que tú eres tan bueno… No me mereces Jasper, tienes que estar con alguien mejor.

-Pero ¡¿Qué dices?! Alice, yo quiero estar contigo, no con otra persona… Nadie puede ser mejor para mí más que tú.

-No sabes lo que dices- miró para el costado- Yo no te merezco.

-Explícame por qué- le exigí, pero ella se quedó callada- Alice mírame- me hizo caso- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¿Por qué dices que no te merezco? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo…- mi celular comenzó a sonar. Alice me miró.

-No voy a atender- dije tajantemente.

-Quizás sea algo importante.

-No importa.

-¡Atiende!- exclamó. Suspiré y tomé mi maldito teléfono. Era Rose.

_-_Hola hermanita_-_ saludé molesto.

_-Jj-azz…-_susurró mi hermana entre lágrimas. Me levanté del sillón alarmado.

-¿Qué ocurre Rose?

-_Nos dej-jó…_- dijo acongojada.

-¿Quién los dejó? ¡Rose explícame!- le exigí preocupado.

-_P-papá…_

-¡¿QÚE?!- grité. Sentí como el corazón se frenaba de golpe y la sangre se helaba entre mis venas.

-_Engañaba a mamá, Jasper… ella lo descubrió y nos abandonó_- me explicó

-No puede ser- murmuré sentándome en el sillón y tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos- No puede ser…- volví a repetir.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Jasper?- me preguntó Alice preocupada.

_-¿Jazz, estás ahí?_- oí la voz de mi hermana aún en el teléfono.

-¿Cómo está mama?- me limité a preguntar.

-_Destruida… ¡Jasper, te necesito!_- exclamó Rose llorando cada vez peor.

-Rosalie, escúchame bien. Debes ser fuerte, contener a mamá. Yo no puedo volver… por favor Rose, yo sé que puedes. Tienes que estar bien y tratar de que mamá también lo esté. Ayúdala.

-_No puedo Jazz, no puedo…_

-¡Si puedes!- exclamé- confío en ti Rose.

-_Te quiero hermanito._

-yo también a ti, cuídense y recuerda lo que dije.

-_Voy a tratar, adiós Jazz-_ Se despidió. Dejé el teléfono a un lado y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

-Jj-jasper… ¿Qué sucedió? – habló Alice.

-Es una mierda- murmuré.

-¿Qué es una mierda?

-Mi… padre- escupí la palabra- La engañaba a mi madre, se hacía el "padre ejemplar" y al final era una basura. Y ahora yo estoy aquí, y no puedo hacer nada… ¡Lo odio!- grité mientras las lagrimas caían involuntariamente. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y sacudí mi cabeza una y otra vez negando, tratando de no creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De un momento a otro, sentí como unos pequeños y delgados brazos me rodeaban. Me sentí reconfortado y la abracé fuertemente. Oculté mi rostro en su hombro. La casa se encontraba en un cómodo silencio.

-Gracias- susurré- Me siento un tonto llorando así- me deshice del abrazo y limpié las lágrimas.

-No eres tonto, al contrario. Eres distinto a todos los chicos que he conocido.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- dije tratando de sonreír, aunque fallando en el intento.

-Muy…bueno- murmuró sonrojada. Ahora sí sonreí.

-Hola chicos- saludó la Sra. Brandon, quien acababa de ingresar por la puerta de entrada con varias bolsas de supermercado en sus manos. Me levanté del sillón y la ayudé a cargar con las compras- ¿Jasper, te encuentras bien? ¿Has estado…llorando?- dudó. Suspiré y le conté toda la reciente historia. Mary me miraba asombrada- Oh, pequeño- me abrazó fuertemente- Sabes que aquí puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros…

-Si señora, lo sé…Muchas gracias- le respondí- Ahora iré a darme nuevamente una ducha, quizás así me despeje un poco- Ella asintió y me soltó.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y luego hasta el baño. La ducha me llevó media hora. Una vez que finalicé, me sequé y me cambié con la misma ropa que llevaba antes. "Acomodé" mi cabello y salé del baño.

La ducha había logrado calmarme solo un poco. Volví a mi cuarto y busqué mi guitarra y mi cuaderno donde tenía anotadas varias canciones con sus acordes. Abrí el cuaderno y pasé hoja por hoja, tratando de encontrar algo para tocar. Pero llegué a una en particular: _Father and Son._

Me traía tantos recuerdos. Mi padre siempre me la cantaba cuando era pequeño. Luego, cuando fui mas grande, yo lo acompañaba tocando la guitarra. Imágenes de esos momentos vinieron a mi mente. Arranqué la hoja y la rompí, dejando que los pedazos caigan uno por uno al suelo.

No iba a derramar lágrimas, no quería, ni tampoco valía la pena. Mi… padre era una basura, y yo recién ahora me daba cuenta de eso.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Murmuré un _"adelante"_ y, seguido de esto, apareció la figura de Alice en el umbral.

-Jasper y-yo… te quería decir que… puedes contar conmigo y que…- se sonrojó- yo también te quiero.

* * *

wii lo dejo ahii!!

al fin subo cap..! es qe ya termine las clases asiqe ahora si puedo (:

espero qe les haya gustado el cap..!

gracias a todas las qe leen i dejan reviews!

Cualquier cosa... Click en _Review!_

**Edcullen-myperdition (:**


	9. El Bar

Jasper POV

Me quedé en completo shock. ¿Estaba soñando o acaso Alice me había dicho que me quería? Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Cuando reaccioné, la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada y Alice ya se había ido.

Me levanté rápidamente y fui a buscarla. Cuando estaba por ingresar a su cuarto, mi celular sonó. Abrí la puerta, y Alice no se encontraba allí. Atendí mientras seguía buscándola.

-¡Hola Jazz!- me saludó Emmett.

-Hola Emm, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ocupado…

-¡Opa! ¿Qué, estas con alguna chica?- inquirió el grandulón con tono pícaro.

-¡No! Es que Alice m—

-¿Alice? ¡Oye Edward, Jazz _estuvo_ con Alice!- le gritó a su otro amigo. Esos dos siempre estaban juntos.

-¡No estuve con Alice!- exclamé- Los tengo que dejar…

-¡Espera! Yo tenía que decirte algo…-me quedé callado esperando que prosiga- Edward… ¿Para qué llamaba yo a Jazzy?- _"No me digas Jazzy_" pensé.

-Y si no lo sabes tú...- respondió el chico de pelo broncíneo.

-¡Ah, ya se! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar hoy? Avísale a Alice, las chicas ya saben.

-¡Emmett invita!- se escuchó la voz de Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ed- hablé por fin.

-Okey, Emmett invita- dijo resignado el aludido.

-Bueno, ahora si debo irme, nos vemos hoy chicos- los saludé.

-Acuérdate de avisarle a Alice, sé que no tendrás ningún problema.

-Nos vemos- me limité a responder y colgué el teléfono.

Alice estuvo evitándome todo el día, por lo que solo pude hablarle para avisarle lo que habíamos acordado con los demás. Cuando se hicieron cerca de las nueve, me cambié. Opté por una camisa verde agua, unos jeans y zapatillas. Me peiné y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice. Golpeé la puerta y a los pocos segundos, ella abrió.

Estaba preciosa con ese vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo que acentuaba sus curvas, su cabello prolijamente peinado y levemente maquillada. Me quedé estático observándola hasta que por fin me decidí a hablar.

-Woow, estás…- busqué la palabra justa- alucinante

-Gg-gracias- se sonrojó- tú también estas muy lindo- Sonreí.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos? Emmett debe estar por llegar- y como si fuera mentira, se escuchó la bocina del jeep del grandulón.

-Ahí está- dijimos ambos al unisono y comenzamos a reír. Nos despedimos de los Sres. Brandon y salimos a encontrarnos con un Emmett cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el jeep con cara de enojado.

-¡Al fin, tórtolos! Hace una hora que estoy esperando.

-No seas exagerado Emmett- dijo Alice rodando los ojos. El grandulón la ayudó a subir al monstruoso jeep y, una vez que todos nos encontrábamos dentro, partimos rumbo a algún bar.

Cuando llegamos, ya se encontraba el Volvo plateado de Edward estacionado en la puerta. Ingresamos al lugar y buscamos con la vista a Bella y Ed, hasta que por fin los hallamos en una mesa charlando.

Luego de una hora, Angela y Ben se habían ido a bailar con la otra pareja. En la mesa solo quedamos Emmett, Alice y yo.

-Eem… bueno… yo me voy a buscar alguna chica, porque me parece que aquí sobro y en esta mesa nadie quiere al pobre Emmett- se levantó y fue tras una mujer que acababa de pasar.

-A-alice, con respecto a lo de hoy…yo—

-No es el momento para hablar de ello…

-¿Hasta seguirás evitándolo? Evades mis preguntas, a mi… ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-No es el momento…

-¿Y cuando es?

-Pronto, pero ahora no… Por favor, hablemos de otra cosa- y como a todo lo que ella me pide, no me pude negar y asentí.

-Y… ¿Quieres…bailar?- le pregunté.

-No lo creo, tengo dos pies izquierdos…

-No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no eres porrista?

-Si, pero el baile no se me da muy bien- respondió segura.

-Mejor, yo tampoco quería hacer el ridículo- Sonreí.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?- cuestionó divertida.

-Para…ser… ¿amable?- me sonrojé. Ella sonrió. En ese momento, apareció por la puerta Mike Newton y no pude evitar comentar- Ese es un idiota- murmuré, pero Alice me oyó.

-¿Quién?

-Newton- escupí la palabra. Ella se quedó petrificada.

-Por favor, llévame a otro lugar…No quiero estar aquí- me rogó.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, a donde sea, pero vayámonos- me tomó de la mano y salimos del lugar.

La sensación de su mano sobre la mía se sentía tan bien, aunque duró solo unos minutos. Nos dirigimos hacia la playa que yacía en frente de aquel bar. Nos quitamos el calzado y caminamos por la orilla del mar en silencio.

-¿Me dirás por qué reaccionaste así cuando viste a Newton?- decidí romper el hielo.

-No puedo…

-Siempre me dejas con la intriga… ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que me cuentes todo?

-Más adelante.

-Okey- me limité a responder y mirar las olas que rompían a nuestros pies.

-¿Estás enojado?- me preguntó mirándome.

-No no, todos tenemos secretos… solo que… me confundes- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Lo siento… Jasper, ¿quieres ir a un lugar?- asentí curioso- Ven, sígueme- seguimos caminando unos cinco o diez minutos mas- en realidad no tengo idea del tiempo cuando estoy con ella- en la misma dirección en la que nos dirigíamos.

Por fin, llegamos a un muelle y nos escondimos debajo de éste. Las olas rompían más levemente, y el aroma del mar se hacía más presente. Nos acostamos en la superficie arenosa y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Que linda noche…- comentó.

-No tan linda como tú- agregué mirándola a los ojos- ¿Siempre frecuentas este lugar?

-Sólo cuando quiero pensar, o despejar la mente- respondió pensativa- Nunca he venido con alguien más.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor?

-En realidad, no lo sé- reconoció mirando hacia el mar. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos diez minutos- Creo que deberíamos volver- sugirió.

-Claro- me levanté y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. De nuevo, nuestras manos habían tenido contacto enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

En el camino de vuelta hablamos de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al bar. Encontramos a Emmett entre toda la multitud charlando con una chica.

-Si, estuve en Egipto y en Roma. Aunque nada se compara con Australia- le mentía el grandulón a la pobre mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Emmett, lamento interrumpirte… pero venía a avisarte que nos vamos- le dije al aludido.

-Okey, vayan-respondió sin prestarnos atención.

-¿Jasper?- me preguntó la chica.

-¿Natalie? ¿Eres tú?- me acerqué a ella y la abracé- Veo que ya conoces a Emmett- ella sonrió- Y ella es…- me di vuelta para presentarle a Alice, pero ya no estaba.

-Se fue corriendo- agregó mi amigo.

-¿Para donde?

-Para la salida…

-¡Nos vemos después!- los saludé mientras corría en la dirección que me había dicho Emmett. Salí del lugar y divisé a Alice a una cuadra de donde yo me encontraba- ¡Alice!- grité y ella comenzó a caminar mas rápido- ¡Alice, espera! ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté una vez que la alcancé. La giré para que quedáramos cara a cara.

-Nada…solo…quería irme de allí.

-Pero me hubieses esperado- dije conteniendo el aliento- y nos íbamos juntos.

-Creí que estabas ocupado…-agregó mirando la punta de sus pies.

-¡No! ¿Qué dices? Natalie es solo una am—

-No importa que sea… ¿Vamos?- dijo cortante.

-Okey- le contesté de igual modo. Subimos a un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. En el vehículo, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Yo, por mi parte, iba pensando. Es que no podía comprender a Alice ni a sus actitudes. Hacía unos minutos todo iba bien, y ahora todo mal de nuevo. Miré por la ventana y suspiré sonoramente.

-Jasper…-habló la pelinegra, a lo que me giré para mirarla- No estoy enojada contigo.

-¿Entonces con quién?

-Conmigo misma- Alcé una ceja a modo de preguntar- ¡Es que me odio, porque no soy capaz de cumplir una promesa!

-¿Qué promesa?

-No te puedo decir…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- rodé los ojos.

-Disculpa Jasper, no quiero que te enfades… pero ya sabes que no te lo puedo contar, mas adelante quizás si, pero ahora no me siento preparada…

-Está bien, no hay problema, voy a saber esperar- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa, pagué el taxi e ingresamos. Todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio. Caminamos sin hacer ruido hasta nuestras habitaciones.

-Bueno… la pasé muy bien hoy, a pesar de algunos inconvenientes- susurré.

-Si, yo también la pasé muy bien…

-Nos vemos- la saludé y me giré para entrar a mi cuarto, pero dos pequeños brazos me tomaron de los hombros y me hicieron dar media vuelta. Seguido de esto, Alice se puso en puntas de pie y me abrazó. Me quedé congelado en el lugar, hasta que reaccioné y la rodeé con mis brazos yo también.

-Que duermas bien- murmuró mientras se deshacía del abrazo.

-tú igual- respondí e ingresamos cada uno a su habitación.

Lo único que recuerdo es que me desvelé toda la noche pensando en ella.

* * *

**bueno no se pueden quejar estoy subiendo caps bastante seguido (:**

**es que aprovecho por las vacaciones (H)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap..! **

**y Gracias a todas las que leen y dejan reviews! (L)**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa... Click en Review!**

**Edcullen-myperdition  
**


	10. La pelea

Jasper POV

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde mi llegada y las cosas se mantenían relativamente normales. Con Alice la relación era estable, aunque aún no había averiguado qué era lo que ocultaba. Me seguía juntando con las mismas personas que siempre y mi rivalidad con Newton crecía cada día más.

Con respecto a mi familia, mi madre estaba de a poco tratando de superar lo de su "marido"- también llamado mi padre- y estaban en pleno trámite de divorcio. Rose estaba ahí siempre para contenerla.

Era un jueves aburrido como cualquier otro. Las peores materias me tocaban ese día. Nos encontrábamos entrando en calor en la práctica de fútbol. Estaba muy concentrado en mantener una buena respiración, que no oí cundo alguien se situó a mi lado.

-Jasper… ¿No te parece muy de…-se quedó pensativo- _zorra _lo que está haciendo Alice? Quiero decir, se está acostando contigo y hace poco la dejé yo… Para mí que es por despecho- cerré ambas manos transformándolas en puños.

-Alice no es una zorra y no se acuesta conmigo- dije tratando de contenerme.

-Se hace la difícil. Ya verás que pronto la tienes en tu cama- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La rabia pudo más que cualquier otro atisbo de cordura que podría haber en mi mente, y le di un puñetazo en medio de la nariz. Newton me miró con rabia y también me pegó. Luego de unos cuantos golpes más, el entrenador Clapp nos separó.

-¡Newton, Hale… a dirección!- ordenó. Sin decir nada, me di vuelta y me encaminé hacia donde nos había mandado el entrenador. Pisándome los talones, venía Newton.

Luego de media hora, por fin pudimos salir de la dirección. El Sr. Harrinson- nuestro director- nos advirtió que si volvía a suceder algo parecido, nos expulsaba del establecimiento. Luego, nos envió a la enfermería y de allí a nuestras casas.

Permanecí en la enfermería unos veinte minutos. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio cortado e hinchado. Newton, por su parte, tenía la nariz sangrando y su ojo izquierdo algo hinchado también.

A la salida del sanatorio, me encontré con Alice apoyada contra la pared.

-¡Jasper! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si si, estoy bien…

-¡Pero mírate como estas! Todo golpeado…- dijo preocupada.

-No es nada Alice, no te preocupes…Ya me voy para tu casa.

-Voy contigo, no puedes manejar así.

-¿Y la práctica de porristas?

-No hay problema, ven, vayámonos- dijo sonriendo. Cuando estábamos por irnos, salió Newton de la enfermería. Lo miré con rabia y quise abalanzarme sobre él y golpearlo, pero Alice lo impidió.

-¡Cálmate!- dijo poniendo su pequeña y pálida mano sobre mi pecho- No vale la pena- Mike siguió caminando hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento y le entregué a Alice las llaves del auto. Se subió del lado del piloto, mientras yo hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

-Jasper… ¿Puedo preguntar- habló Alice cuando íbamos a mitad de viaje- por qué se pelearon Mike y tú?

-Porque es un idiota- respondí serio.

-¿Dijo algo sobre ti?- preguntó nuevamente.

-No, no es nada sobre mí…

-Es sobre mí- afirmó Alice. Asentí levemente.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Alice, no creo que tenga importancia…

-¡Si la tiene! Dime qué ha dicho- exigió.

-Que eres… una zorra-murmuré. Alice frenó el auto en seco; gracias a Dios no venía ningún otro coche atrás. Me miró y tenía los ojos llorosos- No, no llores… Ese imbecil no sabe lo que dice, no le prestes atención.

-Pero… ¡Mira como te dejó por mi culpa!- exclamó soltando algunas lágrimas y señalando mi rostro.

-No es nada, enserio no te preocupes… Ahora, por favor, enciende el coche que estamos en medio de la carretera- Alice me hizo caso y comenzó a conducir nuevamente.

Llegamos a la casa y fui directamente a acostarme en mi cama. A los pocos minutos, ingresó _ella_ a mi habitación.

-Te traje un vaso con agua y un poco de hielo…

-Gracias- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Me alcanzó la bebida y la tomé toda. Luego, puse el hielo en donde tenía golpeado.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?- preguntó amablemente.

-Si… a ti- dije sin pensar

-¿Qué?

-A-ají… necesito ají…para cuando…cocine…algo- puse la peor excusa que podría haber inventado. _"Eres un imbecil Jasper" _pensé.

-Okey- respondió Alice arrugando el entrecejo y alzando los hombros.

-Ah ¿Podrías traerme más agua?- ella asintió y salió de mi cuarto. Mientras la esperaba, decidí prender la notebook. Me conecté y noté que mi hermana estaba en línea. Enseguida apareció un cartel invitándome a una video-llamada.

-¡¡Jazz!! ¿Qué haces que no estas en el coleg—mi rubia hermana se quedó petrificada- Jasper ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Yo tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar!

-Rose, no exageres…no es nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¿Te has visto a un espejo Jasper?- preguntó exaltada.

-Shh, baja la voz que mamá podría oírte…

-No está mamá en casa…Jazz ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-Me peleé con un chico-dije avergonzado.

-¿Tú peleándote con alguien? ¿Desde cuando Jazz? ¡Nunca tienes problemas con nadie!

-Si, lo se… pero esta vez fue distinto- argumenté.

-Explícame-exigió.

-Fue…por amor-bajé mi vista y me ruboricé-Rose yo…estoy…enamorado.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó mi hermana sorprendida- ¡¡Que emoción!! ¡Mi hermanito se enamoró!

-S-si, nunca sentí esto por nad—me quedé helado. Miré para la puerta y allí estaba Alice parada en el umbral con el vaso con agua en una mano. Rápida y atropelladamente, cerré la notebook dando por finalizada- por el momento- la charla con mi melliza.

-Yy-o…te traje agua- habló tras unos varios minutos de silencio.

-Gracias…no te oí entrar.

-Si, lo noté-dijo sonrojada- ¿Esa chica de ahí es tu hermana, cierto?- preguntó señalando una foto que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, en la que estábamos Rose y yo abrazados hacía dos años en el jardín de nuestra casa. Asentí- ¿Tienes mas fotos?

-Si, espera que las busque, siéntate- dije indicándole un costado de la cama. Me levanté y busqué en mi armario un álbum de fotos. Cuando por fin lo encontré, se lo entregué a Alice.

-Son muy parecidos… ¿Mellizos?-Asentí.

-Ella es mas grande por unos minutos, aunque a veces no lo parezca-comenté divertido. Ella sonrió.

-Es muy hermosa- agregó viendo una foto en la que nos encontrábamos todos en la playa.

-Si, toda la belleza la heredó de mi madre…

-Bueno, en todo caso, la _heredaron_.

-No lo creo- respondí.

-Es cierto, eres muy lindo- comentó sonrojada.

-Gracias…tú también, ya lo sabes- Alice sonrió.

-¿Y son parecidos? En cuanto a la personalidad.

-No, somos polos opuestos en ese sentido. Ella es muy sociable, espontánea… en cambio yo soy más tímido y reservado. Rose llama la atención por naturaleza a cualquier lado que vaya, yo prefiero pasar desapercibido.

-Bueno, pero se nota a leguas que se llevan muy bien- dijo mientras miraba una de las tantas fotos que teníamos juntos.

-Si, a pesar de ello, somos muy unidos… ¡Imagínate que vamos juntos de compras!

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada.

-Lo que pasa es que me obliga a ir con ella… ¡Es adicta a las compras!

-¡Yo igual!- exclamó Alice divertida

-Peor que ella no creo que seas… tiene como 10 carteras de cada color de…-me quedé pensativo- ¿Chimi…churri?-Alice se carcajeó.

-¿No será Jimmy Choo?- preguntó burlonamente

-Bueno, era parecido- rodé los ojos riendo. Ella me sonrió.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu hermana- comentó mirando una de las fotos en la que, justamente, Rosalie se encontraba en el centro comercial.

-Seguro se llevarían genial- dije pensativo.

En ese momento, mi celular sonó. Alce se ofreció, gentilmente, a alcanzármelo.

-Gracias- susurré y ella sonrió. Abrí el teléfono y tenía un mensaje de mi hermana:

"_Jasper, me he quedado muy preocupada por ti. Quédate tranquilo, ya saqué los pasajes y en unos días estoy por allí. Te quiere, Rose"_

-Alice… ¿Has dicho que quieres conocer a mi hermana?

-Si... ¿Por?- preguntó confundida.

-Pronto la conocerás. Me acaba de avisar que ya ha sacado los pasajes para venir.

-¡Oh! Se ha quedado muy preocupada por ti.

-Es muy exagerada-dije rodando los ojos.

-Yo en su lugar, también lo estaría- confesó, a lo que sonreí.

* * *

**Bueno hoy lo dejo ahi...Espero qe les haya gustado el caap, a mi en lo personaal si .. :)**

**Graciass a las qe leen y firman! (L**

**Cualqier cosaa.. Click en Review!**

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	11. Rosalie

Jasper POV

Y así como Rosalie había dicho, a los cuatro días llegó. Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Me encontraba hablando con Emmett y Edward en el estacionamiento del colegio cuando…

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡Miren esa rubia!!- comentó el grandote agarrándose con ambas manos el cabello exageradamente y mordiéndose el labio. Edward y yo giramos al mismo tiempo y pude ver la esbelta figura de mi hermana caminando hacia nuestro lado. Me alejé de los chicos y corrí a abrazarla. La extrañaba tanto…

-¡Rose! Creí que lo decías en broma… ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-Tenía que volver a verte hermanito, y asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien…

-Te he dicho que no era nada, que no te preocuparas- le dije tomándole ambas manos.

-Tú sabes como soy- respondió con una sonrisa. Asentí.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigos- caminamos hasta encontrarnos con los aludidos.

-Jazzy, preséntanos a esta hermosura- Nunca podía faltar el comentario desubicado de Emmett.

-Es mi hermana- dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-E-e i-g-gual yo hablaba de aquella hermosura- respondió nervioso, señalando hacia atrás de mi cabeza.

-¿La profesora de filosofía?- preguntó Edward divertido.

-S-si… ¿Qué problema hay?

-¡Tiene como sesenta años!- exclamó el de pelo cobrizo.

-Pero no lo parece-concluyó el grandulon cruzándose de brazos.

-Lamento esto, Rose-dije avergonzado-Ellos son mis amigos, Edward y Emmett- continué señalando a cada uno- Chicos, ella es mi hermana Rosalie-Ambos la saludaron.

Nos quedamos conversando unos cuantos minutos, hasta que vi a Bella, Angela y Alice platicando cerca de la camioneta de la primera.

-Ven Rose, quiero presentarte a alguien- dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia donde ellas estaban- Chicas, ella es Rosalie, mi hermana…Rose, ellas son Bella, Angela y _Alice-_miré fijo a mi hermana para que entendiera de quien hablaba. Mi melliza saludó a las tres.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Bells y Angela se fueron con sus respectivos novios.

-¡Ayyy! Eres más linda aún de lo que dijo mi hermano- exclamó rose abrazando a Alice, una vez que nos encontrábamos los tres solos. _"Trágame Tierra" _pensé.

-Gg-racias- murmuró la aludida cohibida. Había olvidado lo demostrativa que podía ser Rosalie a veces.

-Rose, la incomodas- intervine rodando los ojos.

-Tú no te metas- me advirtió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras y así nos conocemos mejor?- se dirigió hacia Alice con una sonrisa "compradora".

-¡Claro, me encantaría!

-Alice, no tienes que ir si no quieres… ¡Prácticamente te está obligando!- repuse.

-No es ninguna obligación, en realidad me gustaría- comento sonriendo sinceramente. _"Mujeres y compras"_

-Si tú lo dices- me encogí de hombros.

-¡Oh, no! Tú también vienes hermanito- dijo Rose levantando su dedo índice y señalándome.

-No Rosalie… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

-Ser el mejor hermano del mundo, que va a ayudar a su querida hermana y a su… amiga, a cargar con todas las bolsas- sonrió malignamente.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mi?- dije mirando al cielo y alzando ambos brazos teatralmente.

-Por eso te quiero tanto, Jazz- mi hermana me abrazó y besó mi mejilla- Entonces búsquenme por el _Palace Hotel_, habitación 305… ¡En dos horas! Nos vemos después- se despidió yéndose del colegio.

-Discúlpala, siempre hay que hacer todo como ella quiere- me dirigí a Alice.

-No hay problema, pero prepárate porque entre tu hermana y yo te volveremos loco- dijo divertida. _"Ya me vuelves loco, y no sabes de qué manera" _pensé instantáneamente.

-Ya lo creo- respondí de la misma manera, riéndome. Juntos, volvimos con el resto del grupo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Jazz! ¡Nunca dijiste que tenías una hermana tan hermosa!- exclamó Emmett agarrándose la cabeza, una vez que llegamos a su lado- ¿Cómo me ves como cuñado?- me guiñó un ojo.

-¿No te gustaba la profesora de filosofía?- cuestionó Edward burlonamente. Emmett se quedó callado.

-Responde, Emm- intervine mirándolo.

-No voy a dar declaraciones- repuso cruzándose de brazos, a lo que todos estallamos en carcajadas- ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a permanecer callado…

-Lo que tú digas Emmett- Edward rodó los ojos.

Ese día, por la tarde, con Alice pasamos a buscar a Rosalie por el hotel para ir de compras… _¡Que divertido!_ (nótese el sarcasmo)

Luego de unos diez minutos de viaje, llegamos al centro comercial. Cuando digo que fue una tortura, no estoy exagerando. Rose y Alice no se quedaban quietas por un segundo. Creo que a la media hora de haber llegado, ya tenía ¡cinco bolsas en cada mano!

Y ese día, conocí a la otra Alice. La que todos me decían que era. Una Alice divertida, sonriente y por sobretodo ¡Hiperactiva!... Y eso, hizo que me enamorada mas de ella de lo que ya estaba. Amaba las dos caras de Alice: la espontánea y cálida, y la fría y distante.

Luego de un rato, fuimos a un café que quedaba allí. Nos sentamos los tres en una mesa, dejando la enorme cantidad de bolsas a nuestros costados.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Oh no, Rosalie y sus ocurrencias- ¡Podemos ir a festejar mi bienvenida!

-¿Nunca puedes hacer algo tranquilo?- dije rodando los ojos.

-¡Yo quiero ir a festejar!- exclamó haciendo un puchero. Me recordó mucho a Emmett- Y quiero ese vestido de aquella vidriera- agregó señalando una casa de ropa que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos- chicos, el vestido me llama- se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia donde había dicho.

-¡Dios! ¿No quieres una hermana? Te la regalo- le ofrecí a Alice. Ella rió.

-Hablando de eso… debo regalarte algo…

-¿Acaso es mi cumpleaños y lo olvidé?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-¡No! Es para agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mí, nunca nadie me defendió como tú lo hiciste- dijo sonrojada- Por eso te mereces un regalo.

-No hace falta Alice, siempre te voy a defender- le sonreí.

-Gracias… pero no importa, yo quiero regalarte algo… ¿Tienes qué ponerte para la bienvenida de tu hermana?- me quedé pensativo.

-En realidad…

-¡Entonces ya tengo tu regalo!

-¡Ayyy, miren! ¿Acaso no es hermoso?- comentó Rosalie llegando a nuestro lado y mostrándonos su bendito vestido. Rodé los ojos.

-Si, es precioso Rose… ¿Vamos? Quiero comprar algo- respondió Alice. Pagamos el café y fuimos nuevamente a más tiendas. Finalmente, entramos a "_Moschino_".

-Toma, pruébate esta camisa- dijo Alice extendiéndome la prenda. A rastras, me obligaron a entrar al probador.

Me saqué la remera y me vestí con la camisa blanca que me había dado Alice. Apenas estaba abrochándome algunos botones, cuando oí la voz de mi hermana.

-¿Y, ya terminaste?- dijo Rose corriendo la cortina y exponiéndome a todo quien se encontraba del otro lado. Cuando me encontré con la mirada de Alice sobre mi cuerpo, me congelé- Lo siento Jazz, creí que ya te habías vestido- habló mi hermana "inocentemente".

-Te voy a matar-murmuré enojado. Rose rodó los ojos y me susurró al odio.

-Créeme, te hice un favor…- me guiñó un ojo y me ayudó a abrocharme el resto de los botones- Te queda fabulosa… ¿Tú que dices Allie?

-Llévate esa- fue lo único que dijo. Asentí y volví al probador. Me cambié nuevamente y salí de allí.

-Enserio Alice, no tienes por qué comprármela- insistí cuando estábamos llegando a la caja.

-Por enésima vez Jasper, te la regalaré quieras o no…

-Pero—

-Pero nada, se terminó la discusión- dijo a la hora de pagar.

Al final, todo salió como ella quería. Luego de una hora más, por fín volvimos. Llegué y lo primero que hice fue acostarme en el sillón.

-¿En verdad estás tan agotado?- preguntó Alice divertida. Asentí- Hoy fue uno de los días mas tranquilos… Iré a avisarles a los chicos de lo de hoy.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a bañarme mientras tanto- me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el baño, pero me frené en seco- Ah… y Alice…gracias…

-Gracias a ti- me sonrió sinceramente.

Nunca me voy a cansar de decir que Alice es la persona mas hermosa que conocí en mi vida, nunca.

* * *

**Bueno por hoy lo dejo hasta acá... medio corto pero bueeno ... es lo qe haay **

**Espero qe les haya gustado..! (:**

**gracias aa todas las qe leen i firman, enserio (L**

**ya saben lo qe tieneen qe hacer --- Review!**

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	12. November Rain

Jasper POV

Me tomé una ducha de unos quince minutos. Salí de alli y me vestí con la camisa que me había regalado Alice, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos del mismo color. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Alice.

-Estás…hermosa- susurré en cuanto la vi. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corto y unas sandalias a juego.

-Gracias… tú también te ves muy bien- me halagó, a lo que sonreí.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, pasamos a buscar a Rose y nos dirigimos a un bar. Allí nos encontramos con los demás.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward y Bella se dirigieron a la barra de bebidas y Angela y Ben se fueron a bailar.

-Emmett… ¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó mi hermana.

-¡Claro!- respondió el aludido entusiasmado. Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba toda la concentración de gente bailando, mientras que Emmett la siguió.

-Adiós, cuñadito- dijo el grandulón cuando se estaba yendo.

-¿Qué has dicho¿- pregunté serio.

-Qq-ue…me pica… la manito… Si, eso- dio una excusa muy poco creíble.

-Si si, mejor no hagas esperar a mi hermana- respondí rodando los ojos. Emmett sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Alice. Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se, ya se que bailar no quieres- ella asintió- Entonces… ¿tomamos algo?- volvió a asentir. Nos dirigimos a la barra y nos ubicamos al lado de Edward y Bella. Pedimos unos tragos y charlamos con la feliz pareja. Luego de una hora, comencé a bostezar. No de sueño, sino de aburrimiento.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- sugirió Alice.

-Claro, esto se está tornando aburrido- acordé y salimos del bar- Bueno y…¿A dónde vamos?

-mmm ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en algún asiento de allí?- dijo señalando unos banquitos que estaban a unos cuantos metros, desde donde se podía contemplar todo el océano. Asentí.

-Espera que busco un abrigo en el auto, ha refrescado un poco- nos dirigimos al coche y busqué en el asiento trasero una campera que había traído por si acaso se ponía mas fría la noche.

-¡Oh! Has traído tu guitarra…Eres muy bueno, sabes, te he escuchado tocar… ¿Podrías…?- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Tocarte una canción?- ella asintió ruborizada- Por supuesto, señorita.

Cerré el auto y nos caminamos hasta llegar a los banquitos. Una vez allí, ubiqué la guitarra en mi regazo y coloqué mi abrigo en los hombros de Alice.

-¿Qué? Oh no, quédatela tú- dijo sacándosela y entregándomela. Negué y volví a ubicarla donde estaba- Enserio Jasper, te congelarás- Sonreí.

-No tengo frío y no quiero que tú te enfermes… No la aceptaré de nuevo- Rendida, ella aceptó y se puso mi campera, que le quedaba más o menos tan larga como el vestido- Bueno…¿Qué canción quieres que cante?

-No lo sé… mmm ¿Te sabes alguna de los _Guns And Roses_?

-¿Te gustan los Guns?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Claro… me encantan sus canciones, más que nada las que lentas…

-Okey, entonces ya sé cual cantarte…

Afiné mi guitarra y recordé la letra de "_November Rain_". Una gran canción, debo admitir. Comencé a tocar el instrumento.

"_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same"_

Clavé mi vista en los ojos de Alice y no dejé de mirarla en ningún momento de la primera estrofa.

"_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain"_

Al decir este último verso, pude ver como Alice se tensó. Ella estaba matando el dolor… ¿Pero qué era lo que le provocaba ese sufrimiento?

"_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away_

_If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain__"_

Si, la canción no lo podía decir mejor: yo quería que ella estuviese conmigo. Que sea mía y de nadie mas. Y que si, muy adentro de su corazón, ella me correspondía, que no le diera miedo. Que me lo diga, porque nunca la iba a rechazar.

"_Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you"_

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Quería romper en lágrimas, pero a la vez no. Quería verse fuerte, pero ambos sabíamos que ella no lo era. Y eso la apenaba, aunque a mi no me importaba. Me gustaba tal cual era, frágil o fuerte... Era lo mismo para mí.

"_Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one__"_

Terminé la canción y dejé de tocar la guitarra. Le sonreí y ella me correspondió la sonrisa secándose una lágrima traicionera que había escapado de sus ojos.

-¿Y, qué me dices? ¿Te gustó?- le pregunté.

-Si, me encanta como cantas… y la canción es hermosa, no podrías haber elegido una mejor- me respondió regalándome otra de sus preciosas sonrisas. Nos quedamos mirándonos por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales no existía nada ni nadie más, solo nosotros dos.

-Alice… Yo te he hecho un favor ¿No?- Ella asintió- Bueno ahora quiero pedirte uno a ti.

-Adelante, dime…

-Está bien, quédate quieta- Me acerqué lentamente a ella. Alice me hizo caso y permaneció estática en su lugar. Podía leer en sus ojos el interrogante y el miedo a la vez. Mi intención era besarla, pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera. Por lo que, moví mi rostro solo un poco y la besé, pero en la comisura de los labios. Noté como ella se sonrojaba al instante.

-Jasper yo…

-Perdón si te incomodé, pero en verdad tenía la necesidad de hacerlo…

-Está bien, solo que me tomaste desprevenida.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos?- preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente. Ya lo sabía, no había nada significado para ella. Pero para mí, para mí había significado tanto. Asentí rendido, nos levantamos y caminamos hasta llegar al auto.

* * *

Bueno, lo dejo ahi.. fue un capitulo tierno a mi parecer (L)

Espero qe les haya gustaado..!

Gracias a tdaas las qe leen i firmaan..!

ya saben, hagan click en _Review!_

Besoss..

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	13. ¿Qué demonios?

Jasper POV

Subimos al coche y manejé con tranquilidad hasta la casa de Alice. El camino era bastante incómodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, por lo que encendí el radio. Pero eso no lo solucionó. Tenía que hablar, ya lo sabía. Pero…¿Qué iba a decirle?

-A-alice, vuelvo a repetirte…L-lamento haberte incomodado. En verdad, s-sólo… olvídalo- hablé bastante nervioso.

-Ya Jasper, no te preocupes. Está todo bien, no estoy enojada. Ya te he dicho, solo me tomaste desprevenida- me sonrió para tranquilizarme. Suspiré y asentí- ¿Cuántos días se queda tu hermana?

-En realidad no lo sé… Supongo que pocos, ella tiene que terminar con sus estudios aún, y no creo que mi madre quiera que le pongan muchas faltas…

-¡Entonces tienes que aprovechar que ella está aquí!

-Si… Pero mañana tenemos instituto, así que aprovecharé la tarde.

-¿Por qué no faltas? No pasará nada…Nunca has faltado.

-Mmm… no sé…

-Yo te cubriré, diré que estás enfermo, no te preocupes- me sonrió.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Claro! Pasa el día con tu hermana… Te lo mereces.

-Gracias Alice- Sonreí _"No puede ser tan perfecta" _pensé automáticamente, pero obviamente me lo callé.

Llegamos por fin a la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que alumbramos el camino hacia el pasillo con los celulares. Tratamos de caminar lo mas callados posibles pero, como siempre pasa, me choqué un sillón ¡que juro que no estaba en ese lugar antes!

Intentamos aguantar la risa, pero no pudimos y estallamos en carcajadas. Me recosté en el dichoso sillón mientras reía sin parar. Alice, por su cuenta, estaba sentada al lado mío en el suelo, llorando de la risa.

-Lo siento- logré murmurar una vez que me calmé.

-De nada sirve que hables en voz baja, mis padres ya se deben haber despertado con tanto alboroto…espérame aquí y por favor ¡No hagas ruido!- Alice se levantó de su lugar y alumbró el camino hacia el cuarto de sus padres. A los pocos segundos, regresó riendo- Los dos están roncando- Me eché a reír.

-Creo que eso que tomé me hizo efecto bastante más tarde- comenté divertido.

-Ya lo creo…Bueno, es hora de irme a dormir… mañana debo despertarme temprano.

-Claro, yo ya estoy cansado- caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestras respectivas habitaciones- Nos vemos mañana y… gracias.

-De nada Jazz- _"Me dijo Jazz"- _Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- repetí e ingresé a mi cuarto. Me vestí con mi pijama y, ni bien me acosté en mi cómoda cama, me dormí profundamente.

Al otro día, desperté temprano para ser que no iba a ir al instituto. Me duché, me cambié y llamé a Rose. Aunque al principio gruñó bastante porque la había despertado, cuando le dije que tenía planeado ir al centro comercial, su humor cambió.

Cuando se hicieron cerca de las diez de la mañana, pasé a buscar a Rosalie por el lujoso hotel y juntos nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

Debo admitir que me divertí mucho, necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con mi hermana. Rose, además de ser mi melliza, era mi mejor amiga, por lo que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro y siempre nos contábamos todo.

Cuando decidimos que era hora de descansar un rato, fuimos al mismo café que habíamos ido el día anterior con Alice.

-Cuéntame…- empecé a indagar con malicia- ¿Qué pasó ayer con Emmett?- Rosalie empalideció.

-A-ayer… ¿Qué va a pasar? Nada- mintió demasiado mal.

-Vamos Rose, los conozco a ambos…

-B-bueno… bailamos…y nos besamos- dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-¿Nada más?- inquirí.

-Bueno… ¡ya sabes Jasper!- se sonrojó. Empecé a reír- ¿Y tú con Alice?- Decidí contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Ayyy, son una ternura!... Pero eres lento hermanito- dijo Rosalie divertida.

-Mi relación con Alice es distinta a la tuya con Emmett, Rose… Yo no estoy con ella solo por sexo- comenté serio.

-Y yo tampoco- contradijo ella- Bueno, admítelo, eres lento Jasper… apenas le diste un beso en la comisura de los labios… ¿O acaso es porque no tienes taaanta experiencia?... Si quieres te cuento como fue lo mío con Emmett y de ahí sacas algunas ideas—

-¡Basta Rose! No quiero escuchar esas asquerosidades- la interrumpí poniendo cara de asco.- No se si te acuerdas, pero soy tu hermano… No tu mejor amiga.

-Lo se, por eso te lo cuento…porque eres mi mejor amigo varón- dijo con una sonrisa. Reí.

-Y tú mi mejor amiga mujer, pero no por eso te voy a contar lo que hago en la intimidad…

-¡Deberías!- sentenció- Cambiando de tema… Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Alice al instituto…

-Si, tienes razón… pero… ¿Tú que harás?- Rose se ruborizó.

-Iré a verme con Emmett- confesó aún sonrojada. Sonreí.

-Me gusta Emmett para ti, es un buen chico.

-Y a mí Alice para ti, aunque tenga secretos ocultos- dijo mirando para todos lados y haciendo una voz que ella creía "escalofriante". Reímos una vez más y decidimos pagar la cuenta y caminar un rato más.

Cuando se hicieron la una y cuarenta del mediodía, nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno para su lado. Llegué al instituto y busqué un lugar para estacionar en la vereda. Esperé a Alice en la puerta del lugar, pero no salía. Soy bastante paciente, así que seguí esperando sin ningún inconveniente.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, entré al instituto. Miré para todos lados, pero Alice no aparecía. De repente, la vi correr hacia donde yo estaba. Esperen un segundo…

¿Venía llorando?

Si, así era. Corrió hasta mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Me quedé descolocado.

-¡¿Alice, qué te ocurrió?!- pregunté preocupado.

-F-fue…- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿¿Quién fue??- ahora sí me impacienté. Una de las pocas veces en mi vida.

-Vamonos, por favor… En el camino te cuento- Asentí y subimos al coche. Alice estaba un poco más calmada.

-Bueno, ahora sí… cuéntame que pasó- exigí. Ella largó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Estaba saliendo de la última clase… Hoy tuve un examen por eso fui una de las últimas en salir… Cuando estaba caminando a mi casillero, sentí como me tironeaban del brazo y me adentraban a un pequeño salón vacío- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente y Alice se quedó callada. Arrimé el auto a la vereda y lo estacioné. Miré a Alice, seguía llorando. No me pude contener, levanté su mentón y sequé con mis pulgares sus mejillas. Suspiró- Cuando reaccioné, Mike estaba enfrente mío -continuó- Estaba muy asustada. Me dijo que era una zorra, y que me aleje de ti, porque sino me las iba a ver con él. En realidad, lo que más me asustó no fue su amenaza, sino…

-Si no… ¿Qué?- incité.

-Prométeme que no harás nada- me exigió.

-Depende de lo que sea.

-¡Promételo!- exclamó mirándome a los ojos.

-Está bien, pero lo hago por ti…- Alice se arremangó la remera blanca manga larga que tenía. Me quedé helado. Su brazo derecho estaba colorado y aún se notaban las marcas de los dedos de… ese imbécil.

-Me había tomado del brazo fuertemente para que no me marche…Por eso está así- dijo señalando su extremidad.

-Es un idiota- escupí tratando de calmarme- ¿Te dejó ir?

-No. Me… escapé. Yo le pegué una patada en… su entrepierna. Se quedó tirado en el piso pero alcanzó a decirme "Me las pagarás". Y por salir corriendo, arruiné mis zapatos Gucci- terminó la frase haciendo un leve puchero.

-Bueno, lo que menos importa ahora son tus zapatos… Por lo menos estás bien, pero…

-¿Pero…?- inquirió.

-Todo es mi culpa- dije serio y arrancando el auto nuevamente.

-¿Tu culpa?- preguntó alzando una ceja- ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-¿No te das cuenta? Si yo hubiera ido al instituto hoy, nada de esto habría pasado… No hubiera dejado que Mike se te acerque.

-Jasper… no es tu culpa, si no pasaba hoy, iba a pasar en cualquier momento…Enserio, no quiero que te sientas culpable…

-Pero es que—

-Es que nada- me interrumpió- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… ¿Está bien?- Asentí, aunque no muy convencido.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Rosalie volvió a Inglaterra con mi madre. La extrañaría bastante, todavía faltaban tres meses para volver a mi país natal. Pero yo no sería el único que la echaría de menos, Emmett y ella habían estado juntos todos esos días que ella había estado aquí y yo diría que no había sido una relación pasajera. Lo podía leer en los ojos de ambos cada vez que se veían.

Era un viernes común y corriente, o al menos eso creía yo. Llegué al instituto tranquilamente, aún faltaban diez minutos para empezar con la primera clase.

Apenas crucé el gran parque, Emmett corrió a abrazarme. Raro, demasiado raro.

-Emmett… ¿Qué diablos…?

-Te he extrañado mucho, Jazzy- respondió, sin soltarme.

-Nos hemos visto ayer, Emm-dije rodando los ojos.

-¡JAAASPERR!- ese era Edward gritando, aproximándose a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunté extrañado.

-Podemos irnos, no hay clases- contestó el de pelo cobrizo, algo nervioso y llevándome hacia la salida junto con Emmett.

-¿Cómo que no hay clases? Si hay un montón de chicos aquí…

-Lo sé, pero es verdad… No hay clases por... paro de auxiliares, eso mismo- respondió el grandulon tomándome del hombro.

-Chicos ¿Qué está pas…?- logré safarme del agarre de Emmett y giré de nuevo. Me quedé helado con lo que vi.

_¿¡¿Qué demonios?!?_

* * *

Bueno lo dejo aahii (:

espero qe les haya gustadoo el capituulo ..!

un bessoo

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	14. Decepción

**Capítulo 14--Decepción**

Jasper POV

¿¡¿Qué diablos hacían Alice y Mike de la mano?!? Si todo esto era una broma, era de muy mal gusto. Al ver esa escena, miles de emociones recorrieron mi ser. Bronca, odio, dolor, angustia, decepción, celos y hasta envidia. Es que…

¿Qué derechos tenia Mike de estar con ella, si después de todo la había hecho sufrir? ¿Y que había pasado con eso de que Alice también me quería? ¿Y con eso de "evitar a Mike"? ¿Qué demonios había pasado con eso?

-Jasper…no queríamos que vieras eso- habló Edward a mis espaldas.

-Si, en realidad si había clases- comentó Emmett tratando de divertirme, pero no lo logró, aunque la intención fue buena.

-Gracias chicos, ustedes no tienen la culpa… yo… será mejor que me vaya- dije tomando mi mochila que había tirado al suelo luego de…lo que había visto. Edward posó su mano en mi hombro y asintió.

En realidad no sé como llegué a la casa sin haber atropellado a alguien o ser yo el arrollado. Todo el camino estuve pensando en lo sucedido. Durante el camino, en mi habitación, en la cocina, en cada rincón del hogar.

La Sra. Brandon estaba preocupada por mí. Decía que me veía… ¿Qué palabra había utilizado?... Demacrado. Y tenía razón, estaba total y completamente demacrado. Además, no había ido a clases… y eso era extraño.

Mentí y dije que me sentía descompuesto. Ella, tan maternal como siempre, me preparó un té y me lo llevó a mi habitación. Le agradecí y permanecí en mi cuarto casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. ¿Haciendo qué? Pensando… y cuando no era ello, dormía. Mi mente trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora y aunque no lo quisiera, me era inevitable tratar de encontrar una solución a lo que estaba pasando.

Me desperté y miré mi reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. En mi mesita de noche, aún permanecía la taza de té que Mary me había preparado en la mañana. Busqué mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tenía cuatro mensajes. ¿Cómo no había escuchado el ringtone?

Mensaje 1: _"Jazzy... ¿Cómo te encuentras, campeón? El mas lindo, Emmett"_

Mensaje 2: _"Está bien, no me respondas ^^ Quiero irme de aquí, me saltaré las próximas clases, esto es muy aburrido… De nuevo, el más lindo… Emmett"_

Reí en mi fuero interno al imaginarme la cara de aburrimiento de Emmett en la clase de filosofía.

Mensaje 3: _"Jazz… Espero que estés mejor… Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Edward"_

Mensaje 4:_ "Insiste Emmett en que te diga que está muy aburrido, Edward"_

Volví a reír. Hasta en los peores momentos, estos dos me sacaban una sonrisa. Una de las pocas cosas que me alegraba de estar en Los Ángeles, era haber encontrado amigos como ellos.

Me senté en la cama y mi estomagó rugió. Cierto, no había almorzado aún. Con todo mi pesar, me levanté de mi cómodo lecho y me dirigí a la cocina.

Me fijé qué había en la heladera y recalenté algo de comida en el microondas. Estaba "almorzando" muy tranquilamente, cuando oí la puerta de entrada abrirse y, luego de unos pocos segundos, cerrarse. Creí que sería la Sra. Brandon, así que no le di mucha importancia.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que yo creía, apareció la persona que había estado evitando toda la tarde. Aquella que hasta el día anterior me tenía loco y que, hacía unas pocas horas, me había decepcionado profundamente.

-Jasper… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alice entrando calmadamente a la cocina.

-Aja- fue lo único que contesté, mientras miraba el plato que yacía enfrente de mí y seguía comiendo.

-Emmett y Edward me han dicho que no fuiste a clases…- comentó sirviéndose agua en un vaso.

-Si, no tenía ganas- me limité a responder.

-¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

-Si… ¿Acaso no me veo bien?

-Pues, la verdad… no. ¿Estás enojado?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Debería de estarlo?- le devolví la pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-N-no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? Oh, yo creo que si…

-No Jasper, no lo sé- respondió seria.

-Quiero que me respondas algo- dije apartando mi vista de ella y dirigiéndome al lavabo, dejando mi plato de comida allí. Luego lo lavaría, pero no era el momento.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras…

-¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso no era que te había lastimado mucho? ¿No era que no lo querías ver? Entonces explícame… ¿Qué diablos hacías tomada de la mano con Mike? – pude ver como Alice se tensó y empalideció. Seguido de esto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jasper…N-nosotros…volvimos- Definitivamente, esto era una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Qué ustedes volvieron? Alice… ¿Cómo puedes volver con Mike? ¿No te acuerdas de todo lo que has llorado por él?

-S-si… pero yo—

-¡Pero nada Alice!- exclamé fuera de mí mismo- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? En verdad yo creía que me querías y que tarde o temprano me darías una oportunidad… Llegué a estar convencido de eso… Y ahora vienes y me dices que has vuelto con él…¡¡Que no te merece!!... En verdad no lo entiendo Alice… Quisiste un hombro donde llorar y ahí me tuviste, quisiste suicidarte y ahí estuve yo para impedírtelo, quisiste volver a ser la Alice de antes, y ahí estuve para ayudarte a cambiar… y sin embargo no te bastó… ¿Y así me pagas? ¿Cuándo estuvo él, eh? ¿Cuándo quiso saciar sus ganas? ¿Cuándo quiso acostarse con alguien?

-¡Jasper!

-Eso no es amar a una persona. Amar a alguien es sentir lo que yo siento por ti. Es estar ahí cuando uno más te necesita, en las buenas y en las malas… y yo creo que cumplí ese rol y te dejé bien en claro mis sentimientos… Te respeté ante todo, te contuve, te hice reír… y no obtuve nada a cambio… Solo la desilusión y la rabia de que estés de nuevo con Mike… Si fuera con otro no me molestaría, porque sabría que estarías bien… pero justo con él…

-Es que… yo lo amo- dijo estallando en lágrimas. Ok, eso no me lo vi venir.

-¿¡¿Lo amas?!?- pregunté sorprendido.

-S-si- respondió entre sollozos, agachando la cabeza.

-Creí que eras diferente Alice… Nunca pensé que me usarías y me desecharías a la basura como Mike ha hecho contigo- Bueno, lo admito, ahí me pasé.

-Mike no me ha usado, y yo tampoco a ti- dijo sin levantar la vista. No se por qué, pero en un momento pensé que ella tampoco se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lo que tú digas- contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta de la cocina. Me giré nuevamente- Pero la próxima vez yo no estaré ahí cuando él te lastimé, tenlo por asegurado.

-Y yo no te buscaré para pedirte ayuda, porque no te necesito. Además, se que no me lastimará de nuevo- contraatacó levantándose y yéndose ella primero del lugar.

Volví a sentarme en la mesa y descansé mi rostro entre mis manos. No quería pelearme con Alice de esa manera, pero en ese momento no medí las palabras que decía. Estaba dolido, muy dolido. Sentía que el mundo había caído a mis pies en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Es que en realidad, eso había pasado. Me había acostado a dormir feliz de la vida…y al despertar e ir al instituto, todo había cambiado.

Lavé el plato y los cubiertos que había utilizado y volví a mi habitación. Toqué un rato la guitarra y luego me recosté nuevamente en mi cama. Tomé la notebook y navegué un rato por Internet. Conversé con Rose y le conté todo lo sucedido. Ella insistía en que debía haber alguna explicación. Si, la había. Ella lo amaba.

Luego de una hora, la Sra. Brandon ingresó a la habitación.

-Jazz… ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?- preguntó amablemente, dejando una pila de ropa limpia al pie de mi cama.

-Mejor Mary, gracias- respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

-Bueno, ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas…

-Claro, no se preocupe- le sonreí y ella asintió, saliendo de mi cuarto.

La cena fue horrible. No por la comida, todo lo contrario. Si no por la tensión que existía entre Alice y yo.

-¿Ustedes dos se encuentran bien?- preguntó George, mirándonos a ambos. Los dos asentimos.

-¿Seguro?- cuestionó Mary. Asentimos nuevamente.

-Jasper… mi esposa me ha dicho que estabas descompuesto… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-_Mentiroso_- masculló Alice a mi lado.

-Te he escuchado- le susurré- Mejor George… Algo me _había caído mal_ esta mañana, eso es todo- dije dirigiéndome a su padre.

-¿Insinúas algo?- preguntó Alice entre dientes.

-Si tú te das por aludida no es mi culpa- contraataqué de la misma manera.

-Eres un idiota, no entiendes nada- murmuró dándome la espalda.

-Claro, si no me lo explicas es obvio que no entenderé… No puedo leer tu mente-farfullé sarcásticamente.

-Deberías, porque no voy a decírtelo- dijo volteándose hacia mi, olvidándose que sus padres aún estaban allí.

-Me he cansado de tus secretos_…"No puedo decírtelo", "Más adelante te contaré"_… No quiero saber nada más, no quiero que me cuentes, no me interesa… guárdate tus secretitos o cuéntaselos a tu _noviecito mejor_…

-Eres un imbécil, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás- escupió levantándose de la mesa y yéndose.

-Gracias, ya me había dado cuenta de eso- dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó George mirándome y alzando una ceja

-No es nada- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-No pareció eso- comentó Mary

-Sólo una tonta discusión, no se preocupen... Me iré a dormir, buen provecho- respondí dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Ojala hubiera sido una tonta pelea, porque hubiera durado muy poco. En cambio, Alice y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra por un mes completo. Me dolía, en verdad que sí. Pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, y ella tampoco.

En las cenas, sólo hablaban los Sres. Brandon. En la cafetería, Alice ya no se sentaba con nosotros. Sino que se ubicaba junto con su _noviecito_, el equipo de animadoras y de fútbol. Sí, había vuelto a ser la Alice del principio.

Lo peor es que, a pesar de todo, la seguía amando. Con su indiferencia y su silencio, igual seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Cada vez que miraba hacia donde estaba ella, el idiota de Mike me miraba, me sonreía sagazmente y besaba a su novia, lo que provocaba que mi odio por él aumentara el triple.

A los chicos tampoco les agradaba la idea de que Alice y Mike estuvieran de nuevo juntos. Pero había sido su decisión, y no había nada que hacerle contra eso.

Era un aburrido domingo por la tarde, como todos los domingos. Me encontraba en mi habitación usando la notebook, cuando mi hermana se conectó.

_-¡¡¡JASPER POR FAVOR CUELGA ESE MALDITO TELÉFONO!!!- _Me escribió instantáneamente, parecía desesperada.

-_No lo estoy usando Rose_- respondí calmadamente.

-_ES URGENTE JASPER, DILE AL QUE LO ESTÉ USANDO QUE CUELGUE_- Preocupado, me levanté y alcé el tubo del teléfono. La voz de un hombre llamó mi atención. Me quedé en silencio. Esa era la voz de Mike, estaba hablando con Alice.

Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero no lo pude evitar y me quedé allí al teléfono…

* * *

Bueno lo dejo ahí... fue triste el capítulo de hoy.. por lo menos para mí...

perdon que no actualicé antes, es que se me rompio la pc :S

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo..

**Gracias aa las lectoras i las qe dejaan Review! son unas geniias (:**

byeebyee

**Edcullen-myperdition (L)**


	15. Extorsión

**Capítulo 15... Extorción **

Jasper POV

_-Ni se te ocurra alejarte de mí, porque si no ya sabes lo que puede pasar_- decía Mike amenazando a mi amada.

-_Pero ya no puedo más_- respondió mi Alice con la voz ahogada.

-_Ya sabes, sigue conmigo y no diré nada a nadie… Pero si no, todo el instituto se enterará_- la advirtió.

-_Okey, okey… Seguiré con el plan…_

-_Así me gusta que me obedezcas mi amor… Debo colgar, acuérdate… Quédate a mi lado-_ repitió Mike por última vez y colgó.

Me quedé petrificado al teléfono. Había sido un estúpido. Había juzgado a Alice, le había dicho de todo… y al final, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Me sentía una mierda.

Cuando reaccioné, colgué el teléfono. A los pocos segundos, volvió a sonar.

Era mi hermana, ya lo sabía. Cuando ella me contó lo que había ocurrido, volví a shockearme. En verdad, no era mi mejor día.

Volví a colgar el teléfono y, apurado, tomé un papel y una lapicera. Escribí una pequeña carta, la doble y la coloqué en mi bolsillo. Agarré mi billetera, documentos y mi Ipod, por supuesto. Salí de la habitación alborotadamente. Toqué la puerta de Alice, pero nadie contestó, así que pasé la carta por debajo de ésta.

Corrí a la cocina y le avisé a la Sra. Brandon lo sucedido. Ella me abrazó y decidió acompañarme hasta el aeropuerto.

En menos de media hora, ya habíamos llegado allí. Por suerte había pasajes. Mary me abrazó nuevamente y corrí hasta las escaleras mecánicas. El avión estaba a punto de despegar.

Alice POV

Luego de la conversación por teléfono con Mike, decidí ir a despejarme un rato, así que salí a caminar.

Me dirigí hacia un parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi casa y me senté en un pequeño banquito. Suspiré. Ya estaba cansada de todo, pero debía seguir fingiendo. ¡Como odiaba a Mike!

Estuve una hora en esa pequeña plaza. Lloré, pensé, mi cabeza dio miles de vueltas, hasta que decidí volver a casa.

Cuando llegué, solo estaba mi madre. Su rostro reflejaba inmensa preocupación y tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?- le pregunté alarmada.

-Estoy preocupada…- "_Eso ya lo sé"_ pensé- por Jasper…- continuó.

-¿¿Qué le pasó??

-A él no…

Cuando mi madre me contó lo ocurrido no lo podía creer. Me sentía muy mal por Jasper. Fui a mi habitación y, al entrar, encontré en el suelo un papel. Lo levanté extrañada, era la letra de él:

"_Alice__: _

_Lo siento mucho. _

_En verdad, fui un estúpido al precipitarme tanto. Perdóname, pero escuché un poco de la conversación que tuviste con Mike. Sé que él te está extorsionando, lo que no sé es con qué. Es de mala educación, ya lo se… Pero necesitaba usar el teléfono y bueno, ahí escuché todo. En verdad, lo siento. _

_Creo que ya debes saber que mi padre ha muerto, esa es la razón por la que necesitaba usar el teléfono. Rosalie estaba desesperada. Me acabo de enterar. Te busqué pero no te encontré, por lo que estoy escribiéndote esta carta. En verdad, fueron dos emociones fuertes para mí, por lo que aún estoy un poco impactado. _

_No se cuantos días voy a estar en Inglaterra, pero espero poder despejar mi mente y aclarar unas cuantas cosas._

_Por lo pronto, te digo que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en lo absoluto… Y hoy, más que nunca, te necesito a mi lado._

_Sinceramente tuyo, _

_Jasper. _

Me quedé absorta. Jasper había escuchado casi todo. Él no se tenía que enterar de nada, así todo era más fácil. Debía contarle la verdad… En realidad, debía, tenía y _quería_ contarle todo.

"_¿Dónde estarás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

_Recordando quizás, recordando lo poco, pero hermoso que vivimos juntos…_

_Yo también recuerdo y trato de sacarte de mi cabeza, pero mi corazón no me lo permite. Él me dice que me deje llevar por mis impulsos, ella me dice que no, que esos impulsos no me sirven, que debo hacer lo que los demás quieren imponerme._

_¿Qué hacer? Espero darme cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde, solo… Espérame un poquito más…"_

Jasper POV

Fueron unos días bastante difíciles en Inglaterra tras la muerte de mi padre. Porque si, a pesar de todo, el había sido eso: mi padre. Y aunque lo haya odiado por haber engañado mi madre, él siempre había sido bueno conmigo. No muy demostrativo, pero un buen padre. Y eso era lo más importante.

Mi madre estaba destruida, y no era para menos. Había convivido con él por veinticuatro largos años, habían tenido hijos y creo que habían sido felices. Salvo ese pequeño detalle de su separación.

Mi hermana Rose también estaba muy mal. Siempre había sido muy apegada a él y lo había admirado profundamente en la mayoría de sus acciones. Claro, a excepción de una, que ya sabemos cual es.

Mi padre había muerto por culpa de su adicción al cigarrillo, lo que le había provocado cáncer pulmonar. Se lo habían descubierto hacía ya un mes y estaba bastante avanzado, por lo que no pudieron reducírselo del todo, y se expandió a otros órganos vitales.

Por otro lado, en mi estadía en Inglaterra, me di cuenta que extrañaba todo mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba. Sobretodo a mi madre, que se había cortado el pelo, lo que la hacía verse más grande, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Me reencontré con los pocos y viejos amigos que había tenido, y que fueron al funeral para acompañarme. Sin embargo, no me despegué de mi hermana ni por un segundo.

Además, recibí mensajes de texto de Emmett, Edward, Bella y hasta Ángela, apoyándome en un momento tan difícil. Pero de Alice… ninguno. ¿Habría leído mi carta? En verdad no lo sabía. Había hablado por teléfono con la Sra. Brandon y su esposo, pero con ella no. La necesitaba enormemente. Ella me daba fuerzas.

Suspiré por tercera vez en un minuto. Ya había pasado todo. El funeral, mis días en Inglaterra, todo. Me encontraba en el avión en el que volvería a mi otro hogar, al de Los Ángeles. Ya le había avisado a mi "tutora" que llegaría cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

Quedaban aún tres horas de vuelo y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. ¿La razón? Detrás de mí había dos nenes mellizos, de unos seis años, que no paraban de hablar, jugar, golpear mi asiento y demás. _"Gracias Dios, por darme la virtud de la paciencia, para no darme vuelta y gritarles todas las barbaridades que se me vienen a la mente en este preciso momento"_

Prendí mi reproductor y me puse a escuchar el primer tema musical que apareció, con tal de relajarme.

"_You know I didn't mean (Tú sabes que no quise decir  
_

_What I just said lo que acabo de decir  
_

_But my God woke up pero mi Dios despertó  
_

_On the wrong side of his bed del lado equivocado de su cama  
_

_And it just don't matter now" y ya no importa...  
_

Eso me recordó a Alice.

Golpe.

"_Cos little by little Porque poco a poco  
_

_We gave you everything te dimos todo  
_

_You ever dreamed of lo que soñabas  
_

_Little by little poco a poco  
_

_The wheels of your life los deseos de tu vida  
_

_Have slowly fallen off" han disminuido lentamente  
_

Otro golpe.

"_Little by little Poco a poco  
_

_You have to give it all in all your life Tienes que dar todo en toda tu vida  
_

_And all the time I just ask myself why y todo el tiempo solo me pregunto por qué  
_

_You're really here" _**(*) **_Estás realmente aquí )_**  
**

Gritos.

_-_Que chicos molestos- murmuré muy bajo, para mí mismo. Y como si fuera mentira, los fastidiosos nenes no hicieron más ruido, ni hablaron, ni se golpearon, nada. Desconecté mi reproductor y lo guardé. Aproveché las últimas horas que me quedaban para dormir un poco.

Desperté cuando la azafata anunció que ya habíamos llegado a destino. Me desperecé y tomé mi Ipod de mi mochila nuevamente. Coloqué los auriculares en mis oídos y escuché música, mientras las personas bajaban alborotadamente del avión, incluyendo a los pequeños niños que caminaban con cara adormilada.

Por fin pude descender del avión, creo que fui uno de los últimos. La señora Brandon había dicho que me esperaría en el aeropuerto.

Busqué por todos lados, había un mundo de gente. Luego de quince minutos, desistí de mi búsqueda y decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto avisándole de mi llegada. Cuando estaba a punto de escribirle, sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda.

Me di vuelta instantáneamente y me encontré con Alice sonriendo ampliamente.

-A-alice… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu madre?

-Te extrañé Jasper, mucho- respondió poniéndose en puntas de pie y rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos, dándome un cálido y hermoso abrazo.

* * *

Bueno al fin dejo capítulo..! Espero qe les haya gustado.. pobre Jasper, le pasa de tdoo.. :( pero bueno! asi se pone mas emocionante la novela..!

aah antes de qe me olvide... fue el primer capitulo que aparece un Alice POV! (:

(*) La canción se llama Little by Little (Poco a Poco) y es de Oasis... va dedicada aa Macaa ( mi casi hermanita qe aaamo muucho ) que me volvió loca cn esa canción! (:

y la traduccion va dedicada a mis primas qe desp me retan x no poner traduccion ¬ laas qiieeeeeero

bueeno... gracias a todas las lectoraas ii las qe firman (L

ya saaben, hagan click en Review!

bssoos

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	16. Noche de Chicos

**Capítulo 16... "Noche de Chicos"**

Jasper POV

Me quedé helado frente al gesto que tuvo Alice para conmigo. Pero, obviamente, ni bien volví de mi shock interno, la abracé con fuerza y sonreí felizmente.

-Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté rompiendo tan preciado abrazo, luego de unos cinco, diez o quince minutos. En verdad, no tenía noción del tiempo.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que volvías hoy… Y quise venir a buscarte yo misma- respondió brindándome una muy hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias…- susurré y la abracé nuevamente- ¿Eso quiere decir… que has leído mi carta?- ella asintió- ¿Y no estás enojada por haber escuchado tu conversación telefónica?

-En realidad, al principio me molestó…- dijo pensativa- Pero luego, entendí que no lo habías hecho a propósito…

-Gracias- volví a repetir, algo ensimismado por su belleza- ¿Vamos?

Nos dirigimos al coche de Alice y emprendimos camino hacia "nuestra" casa. El trayecto fue muy cómodo. Hablamos de trivialidades, disfrutamos la hermosa vista que nos brindaba la ciudad de Los Ángeles y, por sobre todas las cosas, no dejamos de sonreír por ningún momento.

Era increíble cómo había cambiado todo. Hacía una semana, Alice y yo no nos hablábamos, ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la mirada. Y ahora, aquí estábamos, felices de la vida, charlando animadamente.

La muerte de mi padre había sido terrible y devastadora, pero a la vez, había traído aparejada sus cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, si Rose no hubiera querido llamarme para avisarme lo ocurrido, yo no hubiera escuchado la conversación de Alice y Mike., por lo que no me hubiera enterado la verdad. Cierto, había olvidado eso. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

Llegamos a la casa de los Brandon luego de unos treinta minutos de viaje. No era que Alice condujera como una tortuga, todo lo contrario, sino que había un gran embotellamiento de autos en la ciudad. Ya se acercaban las fiestas, y la multitud se desesperaba por comprar los regalos de Navidad. Lo que me recordó que yo aún no había comprado nada. Debía apurarme sino no conseguiría nada decente.

Ingresamos a la vivienda y me encontré con varios rostros conocidos que me esperaban con una gran sonrisa: La Sra. y el Sr. Brandon, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Ángela y Ben. Miré a Alice sorprendido.

-Bienvenido a casa nuevamente- se limitó a decir sonriendo.

Wow, el día había empezado fantástico. Ahí estaban ellos, todos mis amigos reunidos solamente para verme. Esto era fabuloso.

Conversamos, escuchamos música, jugamos a la play station y demás. Nos divertíamos mucho. Pero claro, lo bueno siempre dura poco. Y si hablamos de las cosas malas, ahí tiene que estar presente él, claro.

-Timbre, yo atiendo- me ofrecí levantándome del sillón y dejando a un lado el vaso con _Coca- Cola_ que tenía en mi mano. Abrí la puerta despreocupadamente y me congelé.

-¡Jasper, amigo! ¡Bienvenido!- exclamó con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa el imbécil de Newton.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- hablé entre dientes y asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Vine a ver como estabas Jazz, y además venía a estar un rato con _mi novia_- Oh no, se estaba rifando un golpe y este chico tenía el número ganador- Hola mi amor- saludó a Alice, quien estaba totalmente desprevenida, besándola. Emmett puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Cálmate Jasper, actúa como si nada. No queremos problemas aquí- murmuró Edward colocándose a mi lado.

-Es un caradura… ¿Cómo se atreve a venir hasta aquí? Si no estuvieran los padres de Alice, ya le hubiera dejado un ojo morado- comentó Emmett igual de furioso que yo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso no se alegran de verme?- preguntó sarcásticamente Newton.

-No, para nada Mike. Nos encanta tenerte aquí…- decidí seguirle el juego- Ven, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación? Debo mostrarte unos CDS que me compré.

-Claro, vamos…

Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, el imbécil pisándome los talones. Pude ver las caras de confusión de todos los demás. Lo dejé pasar primero y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-Ahora si. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Newton? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine a darte la bienvenida… ¿Acaso no me crees?- se recostó en mi cama y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Estamos solos, no hace falta que finjas mas. Ahora, habla- le ordené serio.

-Okey, vine a asegurarme de que no te acerques a mi novia…

-¿Tu novia? Vamos Newton, ya se que tienes a Alice amenazada para que esté contigo.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- escupió levantándose y encarándome.

-Claro que me interesa… Y quiero que sepas que me acercaré a Alice cada vez que se me de la gana.

-Escúchame bien, Hale. No te atrevas—

-¿O sino que?- lo interrumpí enfrentándolo. Para mi sorpresa, Newton retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y busco algo en su bolsillo. Volvió a acercarse a mí y, en un santiamén, colocó el filo de una navaja en mi cuello. Este chico estaba loco.

-Aléjate de Alice o la pagarás caro- me amenazó acercando un poco más el arma a mí.

-No me importa lo que me hagas- dije tragando pesadamente.

-¿Y si le pasa algo a Alice?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Alice porque te las verás conmigo.

-No te tengo miedo, Hale, a mi no me amenaces. Y no te acerques a ella, porque no serás tu el que pague las consecuencias- me advirtió mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y salía sonriendo. Decidí ir detrás de él- Deberías prestarme ese CD de Oasis, en verdad es fascinante- actuó para todos los que estaban allí presentes, mirándonos absortos.

-Claro… Espera que iré a buscarlo y te lo llevas- dije dándome vuelta y volviendo a mi habitación. A los pocos segundos, oí la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-Le mostré mis CDS… ¿No me crees?- dije sarcásticamente. Edward me miró serio.- No es nada Ed, en serio. Solo hablamos.

-¿No pasó nada mas?- intervino Emmett entrando al cuarto.

-No chicos, nada más. Está todo bien- mentí intentando sonreír. Por lo visto, ambos me creyeron porque no dijeron nada más.

Debía alejarme de Alice si no quería que algo malo le pasara. Y, conociendo a Newton, sabía que él sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa.

Tenía que hacer que me odiara nuevamente, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Hey Jazz, con Edward saldremos hoy… ¿Vienes?-comentó el grandulón. Esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Claro! Así festejaremos mi regreso… ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Me encanta ese entusiasmo! El aire de Inglaterra te ha hecho bien Jasper… Ya estás creciendo, estás madurando- dijo Emmett con aire teatral, tomándose el puente de la nariz. Edward rodó los ojos y yo lo acompañé- Pero, oigan… Es noche solo de hombres… ¿Entendido?- agregó mirando al de pelo cobrizo.

-Okey, okey… noche de chicos- aceptó Ed alzando las manos en forma de inocencia.

-Muchachos… ¡Hoy la rompemos!- exclamó el grandote entusiasmado chocando los cinco con nosotros.

Finalmente, tomé un CD de Oasis que tenía guardado en mi mesa de noche y se lo di a Newton. Lo peor de todo, era que sabía que no me lo devolvería. Por suerte, se fue a los veinte minutos, por lo que no lo tuve que soportar más.

La noche llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cené apresuradamente unos muy deliciosos macarrones con queso y me vestí adecuadamente. Cerca de las diez de la noche, Emmett pasó a buscarme en su monstruoso jeep. De allí, buscamos a Edward y luego nos encaminamos a un club. _Midnight_ _Sun_ se llamaba y, según algunas referencias, era muy bueno.

Estacionamos a una cuadra del bar. Había una gran fila de gente esperando para entrar. Emmett se acercó a uno de los guardias y lo saludó. Éste le estrechó fuertemente la mano y nos hizo pasar a los tres directamente, sin necesidad de esperar. Claro, Emmett y sus contactos, me había olvidado de ello.

El club estaba repleto de personas que bailaban la música electrónica que en ese momento estaban pasando. Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos tres tragos. Brindamos, aunque todavía no se por qué, e hicimos "fondo blanco".

-Wow, era fuerte ese- comenté sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando el vaso en la barra.

-Si… ¡Quiero otro de esos!- le pidió Emmett al barman gritando para que lo escuche.

En realidad, no soy muy consciente de lo que ocurrió después. Solo sé que, después de dos Sex on the Beach, dos Martinis, un Margarita y dos cervezas, me encontraba bailando con una mujer, que no recuerdo el nombre, arriba de una barra junto con Emmett y Edward. Tampoco se como pude subirme allí, ya que todo me daba vueltas. Y mis amigos no se encontraban mucho mejor que yo.

Luego de eso, ya no recuerdo nada. Desperté con una fuerte jaqueca. _"Nota mental: nunca más volver a beber tanto"_. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me estiré un poco. Wow, o era daltónico o habían pintado las paredes de mi habitación de lila. Esperen un minuto… ¿Qué hacía desnudo? ¿Dónde estaba?

Desesperado, me vestí y me levanté de esa cama que no era la mía. En la mesa de noche, había un portarretrato con una foto de una chica sonriendo. Imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a mi mente. ¡Esa era la chica que había estado bailando conmigo! Oh no, no solo bailando…

¡Me había acostado con una chica de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre!

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con un pequeño pasillo. En frente del cuarto del que acababa de salir, había otra puerta blanca. Ésta se abrió de golpe y pude reconocer a un chico con el mismo rostro de confusión que yo.

Cuando terminé de asimilar toda la información, me di cuenta de que ese chico era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?

-Shhh, no grites que me duele la cabeza- dijo tapándose los oídos y sin mirarme- Hey, esa voz la reconozco- parecía estar hablando para sí mismo. De repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡Jasper, amigo, eres tú! Creí que me habían secuestrado…

-No Emm, no nos secuestraron… ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

-No lo sé, averigüémoslo…

Atravesamos el pequeño pasillo, para encontrarnos con un living-comedor, más bien parecido a una sala de estar. A la izquierda, había una gran barra desayunadora que dividía al living con la cocina. Nos percatamos que allí había dos mujeres dándonos la espalda, preparando algo que olía delicioso. Emmett carraspeó para atraer su atención. Ambas se giraron.

-¡Oh, Louis…Henry, ya despertaron!- exclamó una muchacha rubia, muy bonita, sonriendo. Emmett y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-mmm claro… Huele delicioso- comenté siguiéndoles el juego.

-Preparamos hot cakes... ¿Quieren?- ofreció la joven de pelo negro y rizado.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la barra desayunadora y degustamos los deliciosos hot cakes.

-Cuéntame Louis… ¿En qué año te encuentras?- preguntó la mujer pelinegra, dirigiéndose a mi.

-¿En que año me encuentro de qué?- consulté arrugando el entrecejo.

-En la universidad… ayer dijiste que estudiabas para ser veterinario- Emmett, a mi lado, soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Mmm… en tercero

-Oh, eso quiere decir que tienes veintiún años… pareces más joven- comentó la rubia mirándome.

-Siempre le dicen lo mismo- contestó Emmett por mí.

-¿Y tú cuantos años tienes, Henry?- cuestionó la blonda tocándole el cabello.

-Lo mismo que él- respondió el grandulón señalándome con el tenedor- ¿Ustedes que edad tienen?

-Veintitrés- dijeron las dos al unisono. Oh rayos, nos llevaban cinco años- Henry… ¿Sabes? Yo también estudio arte… podría ayudarte con algunas clases cuando quieras- habló la rubia, guiñándole un ojo.

Esta vez, fui yo el que no pudo reprimir la risa. Emmett no sabía dibujar ni una mesa y había dicho que estudiaba arte. Bueno, en realidad, yo tampoco me veía como un veterinario.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más con las chicas, que luego averiguamos que se llamaban Megan y Monique, y nos fuimos. El jeep de Emmett estaba estacionado en la puerta de la casa. ¿Cómo había manejado en ese estado? No lo se.

Todo el camino hasta mi casa volvimos riéndonos de lo ocurrido. Diablos, hubiera sido bueno tener una cámara de video para ver todo lo ocurrido ayer. Bueno, no todo.

Emmett estacionó en la puerta de mi casa. Lo saludé y caminé buscando la llave en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, el grandulón gritó.

-¡Adiós Louis, Nos vemos en la clase de veterinaria, ten cuidado con Monique, es una abusadora de menores!

Ingresé a la morada de los Brandon riéndome. Cuando cerré la puerta, me encontré a Alice sentada en el sillón, con el seño fruncido.

-Hola- la saludé sentándome a su lado.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿Qué hice ahora?- interrogué alzando una ceja.

-¿Y encima tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Estuve preocupada toda la noche porque no volvías a casa y resulta que te acostaste con una chica…

-Son las necesidades humanas Alice- bien, tenía que hacer que me odie, no contestarle idioteces- Si la mujer que quieres no te registra, vas y buscas otra.

-¿Así de simple? ¿Así de fácil te resignas?

-Estuve cuatro meses esperándote… si tú te pones de novia, no me culpes a mi- dije levantándome del sillón y dejando a Alice sola.

…Bien, lo había logrado…

* * *

MILES DE MILLONES DE PERDOONESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

LO SEEE.. ESTUVE MUY MAAL.. NO SUBÍ CAPÍTULO POR UN MES MAS O MEENOS!

SE QUE QUIEREN ASESINAARME, ACUCHILLARME Y TODOS LOS SINONIMOS POSIBLES QUE ENCUENTREN!

PERO VOY A SER SINCERA: TUVE UNA CRISIS DE INSPIRACION... NO PODÍA TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO... NO LO SE, MI CEREBRO SE TOMÓ VACACIONES :S

ASÍ QUE BUENO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO... EMMETT ES UN TARADO, PERO UN TARADO TIERNO (L.. Y BUENO, NO ODIEN A JASPER, EL LO HACE POR ALICE... ODIEN A MIKE COMO LO HAGO YO! JAJAJA xD

BUEENO YA SAAABEN.. CUALQUIER COSA.. HAGAN CLICK EN REVIEW! :)

BESOSO

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	17. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 17..."Consecuencias"**

Jasper POV

…Bien, lo había logrado…

No sólo Alice me odiaba, sino que Rosalie se había enojado conmigo.

_-¿Eres imbécil, Jasper? Tú nunca haces esas cosas…_- me gritó mi hermana por teléfono. Me recosté en mi cómoda cama y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

-Lo se, Rose… Pero lo hice por ella- me justifiqué.

-_¿Por Alice? No veo como eso la pueda ayudar- _noté la confusión en su tono de voz.

-Créeme que es por su bien- respondí cerrando los ojos y recordando la conversación que había tenido con Newton.

-_Hay algo que me estas ocultando… Jazz, nosotros no tenemos secretos… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

-En verdad no quieres saberlo.

-_Si si quiero_- respondió tajantemente.

-Pero soy yo el que no puede contarte. Dije que no involucraría a nadie más en esto…

-_Emmett me lo dirá, si le pregunto, sé que el me contará_

-Nadie lo sabe Rose, pregúntale si quieres, él no tiene idea de nada

-_Está bien… ¿Sabes qué? No me cuentes… No me importa en realidad. Haz lo que quieras de tu vida… Pero ten por asegurado que callándote las cosas no solucionaras nada… No eres tan fuerte Jasper, no puedes hacer todo solo- _indicó mi hermana. Luego de ello, me colgó el teléfono.

Era la primera vez que discutía con Rosalie. Lo se, es extraño que dos hermanos nunca se peleen, pero así éramos nosotros. Los mejores amigos… y ahora la había cagado.

Ese día no podía ser peor…

Por la tarde, Edward me llamó. Quería que nos juntáramos a estudiar para el próximo examen que teníamos. Acepté gustoso, así el estudio se hacía menos tedioso. No nos malgastamos en avisarle a Emmett. Sabíamos que lo que menos haría el grandulón sería estudiar.

Cerca de tres de la tarde, me dirigí a la casa de Edward. Su madre, Esme, me recibió cálida y amablemente. Me recordó mucho a mi madre. Ingresé a la gran residencia de los Cullen. Mi amigo se encontraba tendido en un amplio sillón mirando un partido de fútbol americano.

-¡Jasper! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Edward al notar mi presencia.

-Muy bien… ¿Y tú?

-Mejor, aún sigo con jaqueca… No volveré a beber así jamás- dijo divertido.

-Yo tampoco… Hoy no sabía donde diablos estaba- acordé sentándome en el sofá.

-Lo sé, Emmett me llamó y me contó todo lo sucedido, _Louis_- se carcajeó al remarcar la última palabra.

-Ni me lo menciones… Alice se enteró y se enfadó conmigo- respondí haciendo una mueca. No sabía cuando sería capaz de hablarme nuevamente. Seguramente me estaba odiando… ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo quería lograr? ¿Por qué no me sentía a gusto de haber cumplido con mi cometido? La respuesta era obvia.

-Y… yo en su lugar también lo haría- comentó mi amigo de pelo cobrizo distraídamente- Le haz dicho que la amas… y luego terminas en la cama con otra… Aunque claro, no fue concientemente…

-¿Acaso todos están en mi contra? Edward, créeme que en esta ocasión, yo no soy el malo de la película.

-¿Entonces quién?- cuestionó mirándome. Suspiré agachando la cabeza.

-Imagínate- fue lo único que dije poniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y tirándome el cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo ese imbécil ahora?- preguntó poniéndose serio.

-En verdad Edward, quisiera poder contártelo… Pero dije que no involucraría a nadie más. Es un tema entre Newton y yo.

-Está bien, tienes derecho a tener tus secretos- aceptó- Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Jasper…

-Claro que lo se, gracias Edward- contesté con una sonrisa- Bueno… estos resúmenes no se harán solos… ¿Por qué no empezamos?- él asintió.

Estuvimos cerca de dos horas leyendo, resumiendo, buscando datos en Internet y por supuesto charlando. Cuando ya nuestra mente no podía asimilar más información, decidimos tomarnos un buen descanso. Al día siguiente, terminaríamos con el estudio.

Fuimos a mi auto y manejé hasta el _Starbucks_ más cercano. Merendamos y, cuando finalizamos, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Hoy haríamos las compras navideñas.

En verdad, dos chicos solos no era lo más recomendable para ir de compras. Ninguno de los dos sabía que regalar. Finalmente, Edward optó por comprar un vestido azul que decía que a Bella le quedaría fascinante. Mientras que yo, había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Alice.

Luego de conseguir los regalos faltantes, comprarle entre los dos un balón de fútbol a Emmett y encontrar yo un presente para Edward y él uno para mi, decidimos volver.

Dejé a Edward en su casa, busqué mis libros y apuntes que había dejado allí y me dirigí hacia la mía. Los señores Brandon no estaban y, por lo visto, Alice se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Suspiré y me adentré en mi cuarto.

Me recosté en mi cama y miré el techo por lo que creo que fueron unos diez minutos. Luego de mi ardua tarea- nótese el sarcasmo- busqué mi celular en la mochila y marqué _ese_ número. Luego de unas tres tonadas, atendió.

-_Hola_- dijo con voz amargada

-Perdóname… No quiero que estemos peleados, te necesito. Tenías razón, no puedo solo- le pedí calmadamente. Suspiró.

-_Yo tampoco quiero que estemos peleados… Pero es que en verdad no te entiendo Jazz_- volví a poner el teléfono en altavoz como en la mañana.

-Entonces déjame explicarte, pero prométeme por lo que mas quieras que no le dirás a nadie… ¿Está bien?- le exigí. Sabía que podía confiar en ella más que en nadie, pero quería estar seguro de ello.

-_Te lo juro Jasper._

-Okey… ¿Por donde empiezo?... Ayer cuando regresé, Alice fue a buscarme al aeropuerto y me trajo hasta la casa. Cuando llegué, me esperaban todos para darme la bienvenida- Suspiré y cerré los ojos- Pero Mike también vino y, cuando nos quedamos a solas en la pieza, me amenazó con una navaja y—

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Con una navaja? ¿Jasper, te ha hecho algo?_- me interrumpió mi hermana desesperada.

-No, no me ha hecho nada, pero déjame terminar- le ordené- Me dijo que me aleje de Alice, porque en caso contrario pagaría las consecuencias, pero no yo, sino ella… En fin, como no quiero que nada le pase a Alice, decidí que haría lo que Newton me ordenó. Pero, para alejarme de ella, necesitaba que me odiara… Y la excusa perfecta era—

-_Salir y acostarte con otra chica. Después Alice se enteraría y no te hablaría_- adivinó Rose.

-En realidad, mi intención no era acostarme con otra chica. La verdad es que bebí demasiado y cuando desperté, no estaba en mi habitación… Sé que fui un imbécil, pero estaba desesperado y no quiera que nada malo le pase a Alice… Te juro Rose, estoy cansado. Cada vez que avanzo un paso con ella, retrocedo tres. Ya no se que hacer…

-_Ten paciencia hermanito… Todo se solucionará. Jazz, lo siento. Hoy te dije de todo y no sabía en verdad por qué lo hacías. Ahora te entiendo_- sonó apenada.

-No tienes que disculparte Rose. Yo fui el que quiso hacer todo solo… Y lo peor de todo es que ahora Alice me odia, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra y no me alivié en nada…

-_Bueno tranquilo Jazz. Imagino que Alice debe estar dolida, pero dale tiempo… y quizás después le puedas explicar lo que en verdad ocurrió_- opinó mi blonda hermana.

-¡Pero no le puedo decir, Rose!- exclamé.

-_Bueno OK, OK. Sólo… piensa lo que debes hacer. Debo irme Jazz, en verdad me alegra que me hayas contado la verdad. Te quiero hermanito_- se despidió.

-Y yo a ti- murmuré y colgué el teléfono. Wow, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Aunque no logré hacerlo, ya que caí profundamente dormido.

Desperté y miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Seguro la señora Brandon no había querido despertarme para cenar o, no había podido. Me inclino más por la segunda opción.

Volví a dormirme hasta que se hicieron cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Ese domingo transcurrió demasiado tranquilo. Me encontré con Alice solo para el almuerzo y la cena, en el resto del día no tuve noticias de ella.

En la tarde, Edward y Emmett vinieron a mi casa a estudiar. En realidad, Edward y yo estudiábamos y el grandulón jugaba a la play. Si llegaba a aprobar el examen, era porque le pagaba a los profesores.

Y así se pasó el domingo. El lunes tuvimos el dichoso examen de química. Claro está que Emmett tuvo que recuperarlo al día siguiente ya que su nota no había sido para nada sobresaliente. Edward y yo aprobamos, al igual que Jazmín y otros más.

Después del almuerzo, caminé por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, hasta encontrar mi casillero. Guardé un cuaderno calmadamente y busqué los libros que necesitaría para la próxima hora. Cuando los saqué, un papel cayó del interior del casillero.

"_Te espero en la sala de teatro a las 13:00 Hs. Por favor, ve. A."_

Miré mi reloj pulsera. Faltaban apenas cinco minutos. Rápida y atropelladamente, corrí hasta el lugar del encuentro. Entré y miré para todos lados, pero no vi a Alice por ningún lado.

De repente, cuatro grandes manos me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron contra la pared. Miré a sus dueños, pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

-¿¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?? ¡¡Suéltenme!!- grité

-Shhh, _Jazzy._ No te conviene gritar- escuché la voz de Newton. Efectivamente, Mike apareció no se de donde, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué quieres Newton?- Escupí fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿En verdad me preguntas eso? Lo único que quería era que te callaras, pero tú siempre ocasionando problemas- dijo acercándose y pegándome en la boca del estómago. Sentí como me quedaba sin aire. Newton rió.

-¿De… de q-ué estás hablando?- logré articular una vez que el aire volvía a mis pulmones.

-¿Acaso me tomas por estúpido?- _La verdad que sí-_ ¡¡Te dije que cerraras la boca y no digas nada!! Pero claro, tú tenías que contarle a Alice…

-¡No le conté nada a Alice!- le grité, lo que provocó otro golpe en el rostro.

-Te advertí que no digas nada. Alice se ha enterado, no me importa cómo, pero ya lo sabe. Te avisé que ella pagaría las consecuencias, pero verte a ti en este estado… La verdad, me alegra demasiado- tras decir esto, largó una sonora carcajada y les hizo una seña a los otros dos chicos que aún me sostenían.

Entre los tres, comenzaron a golpearme más aún y, aunque intentaba defenderme, eran muy fuertes. Caí al piso y sentí violentas patadas en mis costillas. Poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron cerrando y no supe nada más.

Desperté después de no se cuanto tiempo. Aún con la vista borrosa, pude reconocer a Mike, sus "matones" y al preceptor.

-Vinimos a buscar unos acordes que nos dejamos olvidados aquí y lo encontramos allí tirado… Parecía desmayado- le contaba el estúpido de Newton a su superior.

-¿Hale, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó el preceptor preocupado.

-No- respondí sinceramente.

-Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería. Mike, ayúdame a cargarlo- le ordenó al rubio.

-Claro- respondió falsamente, levantándome cada uno de un brazo.

-_Me las pagarás_- le susurré al oído. Mala idea, me golpeó levemente la costilla, pero a mi me dolió demasiado. Quizás me la había fisurado.

Me llevaron lentamente hasta la enfermería. El camino fue horroroso. Todos los alumnos allí presentes, me miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. ¿Acaso jamás habían visto a un chico golpeado? ¡No era nada del otro mundo!

Una vez allí, me pusieron hielo en los golpes y pararon el sangrado. Pero me tuvieron que llevar al hospital, por las dudas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Jasper?- me preguntó Adam, el preceptor, mientras íbamos al hospital.

-No lo sé- mentí desviando la mirada. Adam me miró alzando una ceja- En verdad no lo sé, tenían el rostro cubierto y no los pude reconocer…

-Okey, no te preocupes. Ya vamos a averiguar quiénes fueron- me sonrió poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Auch- me quejé- Lo siento, también me duele- confesé sonrojado. Adam rió.

Llegamos al bendito hospital luego de quince minutos y me llevaron a urgencias. Mi preceptor se encargó de llamar a mis tutores. El Sr. Brandon tenía el celular apagado y su esposa estaba trabajando. Ella dijo que llegaría lo antes posible.

Esperé sentado en una camilla, hasta que un hombre rubio vestido con una prenda blanca, apareció junto a nosotros.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen- dijo amablemente, saludándonos a ambos. ¿Acaso era familiar de Edward?

-Yo soy Adam Muller y él es Jasper Hale- nos presentó mi preceptor. Carlisle me miró.

-mmm… ¿una pelea o un accidente?- preguntó mientras pasaba a revisarme.

-pelea- respondí mientras me aguantaba un quejido cuando el doctor me palpó las costillas.

-Aquí hay algo que no me gusta- comentó mirándome con desaprobación- Deberíamos hacerte unos rayos x, para asegurarnos que no tienes ninguna costilla rota- Tragué pesadamente y asentí.

Luego de hacerme los exámenes, comprobamos que tenía dos costillas fisuradas, por lo que debía hacer reposo. El doctor me dio unos calmantes y me dijo que me ponga hielo.

-Disculpe- le dije antes de irme. Él volteó hacia mi con una sonrisa- Por casualidad… ¿Tiene usted un pariente que se llame Edward?

-Claro, es mi hijo… ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó curioso.

-Es mi mejor amigo- respondí sonriendo- Señor Cullen… Tiene un hijo grandioso. Debe estar muy orgulloso de él.

-Lo estoy, Jasper. Pareces ser un muy buen chico… No te imagino buscando peleas…

-En realidad, no las busco. Ellas me encuentran a mí- bromeé, a lo que Carlisle rió.

-Mala suerte, supongo- comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Asentí. Nos despedimos y salimos del hospital.

Adam me llevó hasta mi casa. La Sra. Brandon ya estaba allí. Cuando me vio, su rostro denotó preocupación, tristeza y susto. Quizás nunca se imaginó verme así. A decir verdad… ¿Tan mal estaba? Todos me miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Cuando fui a mi habitación, lo comprobé. Si, estaba jodidamente mal. Tenía el rostro lleno de moretones y demasiado hinchado. Además de cortes en el labio inferior y la ceja.

Con sumo cuidado, me recosté en mi cómoda cama y cerré los ojos. A pesar de los agudos dolores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, pude dormirme.

-_Jasper, lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa- _Una voz muy familiar resonó en mis oídos- _No puedo verte así… Y-yo- _sollozó sonoramente- _Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho a Mike lo que sabía, tu estarías sano y salvo… Por favor, perdóname- _¿Acaso era Alice esa que hablaba? ¿Estaba llorando por mí?- _Eres muy importante para mí. Te quiero Jasper, más de lo que puedas imaginar…_

* * *

Siii, por fin subi capiituloooo! me hice esperar, ya lo se.. :)

perdoneen :(

necesitaba tieempo.. quería escribir un capitulo interesante.. aparte la crisis de imaginacion no me ayudaba en nada!

asique bueno,, espero qe les haya gustado el capituloo :)

graacias a todas las persons qe dejaron reviews! :D

ya saaben, un peqeñisimo click en Review me alegra y me ayuda a inspirarme :D

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	18. La Verdad

Capítulo 18 ... La verdad

Alice POV

Ingresé a la clase de historia muy desanimada, como de costumbre. Esa materia no me gustaba en absoluto, pero era obligatoria. Me senté en el mismo pupitre de siempre, y esperé a que el profesor llegara.

Miré a mis alrededores, Jasper aún no había entrado a la clase. Eso me extrañó, él siempre era muy puntual. Sacudí mi cabeza y borré esos pensamientos. Ya llegaría, él no sería capaz de saltearse su materia favorita.

Cinco minutos después, el profesor Philippe atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Suspiré al ver que traía la misma ropa que todos los lunes. ¿Acaso no tenía a nadie que le dijera que esas prendas no combinaban? ¿Y que de vez en cuando es bueno cambiarse de vestimenta? Se notaba que no.

Esa hora, mientras el profesor explicaba algo acerca del genocidio de Hittler y demás, me la pasé diseñando conjuntos de ropa, como todas las clases de historia. ¿Ya dije que detestaba esa asignatura?

La campana salvadora sonó y sonreí a más no poder. Por fin me iría de esas cuatro paredes, pero el destino estaba en mi contra.

-Señorita Brandon- me llamó el profesor Philippe cuando estaba a punto de atravesar esa puerta que me daría libertad. Hice una mueca de desagrado y suspiré. Me giré sobre mis propios talones y esbocé una falsa sonrisa.

-Dígame- le dije una vez que me acerqué a su escritorio.

-¿Sabe que tiene muchas posibilidades de reprobar la materia, no es cierto?- ¿Oh, claro que lo sabía! Si lo único que hacía en sus clases es dibujar.

-Ajam- acordé haciendo un leve puchero y utilizando mi técnica de "carita de perro mojado", como decía Emmett- En verdad no quiero reprobar, profesor- Sabía que eso funcionaría. El Señor Philippe suspiró.

-Le daré una oportunidad, pero sólo una. Deberá hacerme un trabajo práctico sobre el Socialismo del Siglo XX. Si no lo entrega, reprueba, así que esmérese.

-¡Claro!- acepté. Si desaprobaba alguna materia, me convertiría en picadillo de Alice.

-Tiene dos semanas… Ahora vaya- respondió mi superior volviendo a enfocar su vista en una de las tantas carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Simplemente, fantástico. ¿Cómo haría para realizar ese trabajo si no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era el Socialismo? Bufé y caminé hacia mi casillero.

-¡ALICE!- escuché el grito de alguien a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta, vi como Ángela corría hacia mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Jasper…

-¿¿Qué pasó con Jasper??- cuestioné alarmada.

-Alguien lo atacó en la sala de teatro. Está muy golpeado y lo llevaron al hospital. No se quien pudo hacerle una cosa semejante- me explicó Ángela preocupada.

Oh no, esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

_Flashback_

_Había pasado sólo un día de mi discusión con Jasper aquella mañana, pero me sentía terrible. Había estado pensando seriamente, y en verdad que había estado mal al reaccionar de esa forma. Jasper tenía razón, él no tenía la culpa de que yo me haya "puesto de novia", por así decirlo._

_Era cierto que había estado preocupada por él. Jazz no era de salir mucho, y cuando lo hacía, no volvía muy tarde. Pero esa vez había sido diferente. En verdad no me había molestado que haya salido con sus amigos, sino el comentario que había escuchado de Emmett. Jasper había tenido sexo con otra…_

_Sacudí mi cabeza por enésima vez. Me levanté de mi cama y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Le pediría perdón a Jasper por mi estúpida reacción causada por los celos. Si, eran celos. No había más vueltas que darle._

_-Jasper, yo…- estaba ensayando las mil y unas maneras de comenzar mi discurso, cuando, antes de golpear la puerta, oí la voz de Rosalie del otro lado. ¿Rose había vuelto? ¿O acaso se hablaban por teléfono? Me inclinaba más por la segunda opción. _

-_Te lo juro Jasper- decía ella. ¿De qué estarían hablando?_

_-Okey… ¿Por donde empiezo?... Ayer cuando regresé, Alice fue a buscarme al aeropuerto y me trajo hasta la casa. Cuando llegué, me esperaban todos para darme la bienvenida- contaba Jasper. Si, había sido una linda sorpresa y una linda mañana también, pero claro, después se tuvo que arruinar.- Pero Mike también vino- continuó Jazz- y, cuando nos quedamos a solas en la pieza, me amenazó con una navaja y—_

_¿¿ ¡Qué!?? ¿Cómo que lo había amenazado con una navaja? Yo bien sabía que Mike estaba loco, pero esta vez si que no lo había imaginado._

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Con una navaja? ¿Jasper, te ha hecho algo?- le preguntó Rose desesperada. _

_-No, no me ha hecho nada, pero déjame terminar…Me dijo que me aleje de Alice, porque en caso contrario pagaría las consecuencias, pero no yo, sino ella…- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué siempre Newton me tenía que meter en el medio? ¿Acaso no tiene nada mejor para hacer que andar arruinando la vida de los demás? Aunque, la mía ya la había arruinado, no se que más podría hacerme- En fin, como no quiero que nada le pase a Alice, decidí que haría lo que Newton me ordenó. Pero, para alejarme de ella, necesitaba que me odiara… Y la excusa perfecta era—_

_-Salir y acostarte con otra chica. Después Alice se enteraría y no te hablaría- lo interrumpió Rose, y dio en el blanco. Al final, todo había sido por mí. _

_-En realidad, mi intención no era acostarme con otra chica. La verdad es que bebí demasiado y cuando desperté, no estaba en mi habitación… Sé que fui un imbécil, pero estaba desesperado y no quiera que nada malo le pase a Alice… Te juro Rose, estoy cansado. Cada vez que avanzo un paso con ella, retrocedo tres. Ya no se que hacer…- Ay Jazz, yo también quisiera que todo fuera mas fácil…_

_Volví a mi habitación sin terminar de oír la conversación. Lo más importante, ya lo había escuchado. Cerré la puerta y me deslicé sobre ella hasta terminar en el frío suelo de madera. Suspiré abatida. Tenía que hacer algo por Jasper, cualquier cosa. No era justo lo que él estaba atravesando por mí._

_Iría y le enfrentaría a Mike. Ya no le tenía miedo, ya no podía hacerme más daño del que me había hecho, por lo que no tenía nada que perder._

_Y como dije, ese mismo lunes lo busqué al llegar al instituto, y lo encontré en el estacionamiento._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres?- lo encaré con el ceño fruncido._

_-"Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo muy bien ¿y tú?"- bromeó, lo que no me causó gracia para nada._

_-Déjate de idioteces ¿quieres?- le dije con rostro neutro._

_-Shhh, baja el tonito... ¿Has dormido mal?- preguntó sarcásticamente._

_-Si, sabes... No he pegado un ojo en toda la noche y es por tu culpa… Ya se todo Mike, ya se que amenazaste a Jasper con una navaja y le prohibiste que se acerque a mi_

_-¿De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó poniéndose serio._

_-Eso a ti no te incumbe… Lo importante es que ya se la verdad… Adelante, pégame, haz lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiará las cosas. No me importa lo que me hagas, ya nada me importa. Si quieres búscame, no me voy a esconder- dije dándome media vuelta e ingresando al instituto._

_Fin del Flashback_

Yo creía que enfrentando a Mike, todo iba a salir mejor. Pero me equivoqué. Newton no se vengó conmigo, sino con Jasper.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!-grité sin poder creerlo. Ángela me miró asombrada y extrañada a la vez, mientras que varios otros estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo, se dieron la vuelta para verme.

-¿Qué te ocurre Alice?- consultó arrugando el entrecejo.

-Debo irme, Áng. Nos vemos- dije corriendo apresuradamente por el camino.

Llegué rápidamente a mi auto. Busqué en mi cartera mis llaves. ¿Quién diablos me mandaba a mi a tener tantas cosas en mi bolso? Cuando por fin encontré el maldito objeto, encendí el auto.

El sonido de mi celular, me hizo pegar un fuerte respingo, ya que estaba muy concentrada en la carretera. Era mi madre.

-¿Hola Alice?- habló mi mamá por el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- pregunté inquietada.

-Acaba de llegar a casa, así que vente directamente para aquí- respondió calmadamente, como habitualmente lo hacía.

-Okey, enseguida voy para allá- contesté colgando el teléfono y lanzándolo al asiento del copiloto.

Luego de unos treinta minutos- el tráfico parecía estar en mi contra- pude llegar a mi casa.

-¿Cómo está Jasper?- le pregunté a mi madre ni bien ingresé por la puerta de entrada.

-Mal- respondió ella con tono de desaprobación- Está muy golpeado y tiene dos costillas fisuradas… No entiendo como alguien es capaz de hacerle una cosa así a un chico tan bueno como él- comentó pensativa.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- mentí agachando la cabeza- ¿Está en su habitación?

-Si, está descansando un poco… Pero creo que le haría bien que lo visitaras- opinó con los ojos brillándole y esbozando una leve sonrisa. Asentí y me encaminé hacia el cuarto de Jazz.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y la imagen que vi, me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

El rostro de Jasper estaba bastante hinchado, con varios cortes y moretones. Su mano estaba ligeramente apoyada sobre su costado derecho y de vez en cuando, hacía muecas de dolor. Supuse que de ese lado estaban las costillas fisuradas. En su mesa de luz, yacía una bolsa con hielo ya casi derretido, varios analgésicos y un vaso con agua.

-Jasper, lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa_- _Le hablé sentándome en el piso, a su lado. Sabía que estaba dormido, pero necesitaba descargarme- No puedo verte así… Y-yo- sollocé fuertemente, sin poder evitarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos sin parar - Si tan solo no le hubiera dicho a Mike lo que sabía, tú estarías sano y salvo… Por favor, perdóname- le rogué tomándole suavemente la mano y ocultando mi rostro en la parte interior de mi codo- Te quiero Jasper, más de lo que puedas imaginar…- Le confesé por fin mis sentimientos.

-T-tú… no tienes… la culpa de nada- habló con dificultad Jasper. Mi rostro empalideció más de lo normal.

-¿Estabas despierto?- pregunté alarmada.

-Acabo de despertar- respondió sonriendo levemente- Pero verte llorar… no es la mejor imagen que me puedes regalar.

-L-lo siento, es que es la única manera que puedo descargar toda la culpa y odio que tengo- confesé secándome otra lágrima traicionera que había escapado.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable Alice… Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a Newton. Aquí el culpable de todo es él, no tú- me dio ánimos. Sonreí- Esa es la imagen que quiero… Alice, yo por ti…- trató de acomodarse, pero solo no pudo. Lentamente, lo ayudé a reincorporarse un poco. No debía hacer movimientos muy bruscos.

-¿Tú por mi…?- inquirí teniéndolo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, y sintiendo como el corazón me bombeaba a cien mil kilómetros por hora.

-Yo por ti… daría mi vida, Alice… porque te amo…como a nadie- me confesó haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar. Y, al escucharlo decir esas palabras, mi corazón se detuvo radicalmente. Mis ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

-No hace falta que des tu vida por mi, Jasper. Lo único que te pido… es que jamás te alejes de mí…- le pedí agachando la cabeza, ruborizada- Te necesito a mi lado Jasper. Tú eres el que me ayudó a cambiar, a volver a ser quien era, a pesar de todo lo que me pasó

-Eso no me lo tienes que pedir. A menos que tú quieras, jamás me alejaría de ti- dijo levantándome el mentón lentamente y mirándome a los ojos- Sabes que algún día tendrás que contarme qué es lo que te ha sucedido, ¿o no?- Asentí- No hace falta que sea en este momento, pero cuando te encuentres segura, sólo dímelo.

-Gracias Jazz- dije brindándole una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa- Creo que ya es hora de contarte toda la verdad…- dije poniéndome seria y sintiendo como mi corazón bombeaba más rápido que de costumbre.

* * *

Heee vueeltoo!! por fiin, ya see. !

no tengo excusas :(

pero bueeno, creo qe el caapitulo fue bueeno, valio la pena la esperaa.!

Espero qe les haya gustaado!

un beeso.. i ya saaben, cuaalqier cosaa.. hagaan click en _Review!_

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	19. Todo empieza a mejorar

**Capítulo 19... "Todo empieza a mejorar"**

Jasper POV

¡Si! Este era el momento que había estado esperando por cuatro largos meses con quince días.

Era la hora de la verdad, por fin me enteraría lo que Alice había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo. Sonreí y me incorporé un poco más. Lentamente, tomé una de sus manos dándole apoyo. Alice me miró y suspiró.

-Hace un año…- comenzó a decir cabizbaja- No sabía quien era M—

-¡Jazzito de mi corazón!- entró atropelladamente Emmett a mi cuarto. Miré a Alice y me llevé el cabello hacia atrás. Ella rió y Emmett nos miró confundidos.- ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó sin despegar la vista de nuestras manos, que se encontraban entrelazadas.

-De nada Emmett- se apresuró a responder Alice, soltando nuestras manos.

En ese momento, ingresó Edward a mi cuarto y, detrás de él, Bella.

-Deja de molestarlos Emm- habló el de pelo cobrizo y luego me miró- ¿Cómo te encuentras Jazz?

-Un poco mejor…- dije tratando de acomodarme y emitiendo un quejido, por lo que no sonó muy convincente.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto Jasper?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

-No lo se… estaban con los rostros cubiertos- mentí mirando para otro lado.

-A nosotros no hace falta que nos mientas, sabes que puedes contarnos- dijo Edward sentándose en un borde de la cama y colocando, con sumo cuidado, su mano en mi hombro. Asentí y me quedé callado por unos segundos. Luego, suspiré sonoramente.

-Fue…- tragué pesadamente.

-Fue Newton- habló Alice por mí. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia ella. Respiró hondo y, seguido de esto, exhaló profundamente- me enteré que en verdad Jasper no se había querido alejar de mí, que Mike lo había obligado, amenazándolo… y tuve la muy mala idea de ir a decírselo. Creí que me haría algo a mi, pero lo lastimó a Jazz…- contó Alice agachando la cabeza. Le tomé la mano nuevamente.

Emmett, quien había estado muy calmado escuchando el relato, se levantó estruendosamente, con el rostro enrojecido de furia.

-¡Lo mataré! ¡Juro que cuando lo encuentre, deseará jamás haber nacido! Lo golpearé tanto, que ni su madre lo podrá reconocer- exclamó exaltado.

-Tranquilizate Emmett, con eso no lograrás nada- trató de calmarlo Bella.

-Pero Emm tiene razón. Tiene que tener su merecido, no puede ser que siempre se salga con la suya- contraatacó Edward, pensativamente.

-Y golpeándolo solo lograrán que se los lleven a la cárcel- refutó Bells con una sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Entonces ideemos un plan- esta vez fue Alice la que habló.

-Creo que tengo una idea- comenté con una sonrisa, a lo que todos me miraron expectantes.

Los días de recuperación pasaron entre preparativos y más preparativos. Por un lado, se acercaban las fiestas, por lo que decoramos la casa de los Brandon, colocando el árbol de Navidad, las tradicionales botas, las luces de colores y demás adornos.

Por otro lado, con mis amigos nos pusimos en campaña para derrotar a Newton. Mi plan les había gustado, pero había que llevarlo a cabo cuidadosamente, sino podría arruinarse, y la venganza sería peor.

Además, Alice me pidió ayuda con un trabajo sobre socialismo que debía hacer. Y, como obviamente no le podía negar nada, acepté. Amaba historia, así que no sería algo desagradable para mi.

Era exactamente el último día de clases antes del receso invernal. Esperaba que toquen la campana, así podría irme tranquilamente a la cafetería. Emmett me había contagiado un poco de su gran apetito. Pero las manecillas del reloj parecían estar siempre en el mismo lugar.

Miré a mi alrededor. Tres alumnos se encontraban dormidos- No los culpo, la clase era demasiado aburrida como para mantenerse despierto. Simplemente, español no era lo mío- , otros tres diseñando avioncitos de papel, un grupo de mujeres maquillándose en una esquina del salón, mientras otras escribían parsimoniosamente.

Por fin el bendito timbre sonó y todos corrieron- literalmente- hacia la cafetería. Una vez que junté mis cosas en una mochila, salí del salón y caminé- con ayuda de las malditas muletas que me había dado el doctor por mis costillas- calmadamente por uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela. Venía tan distraído que no noté que alguien venía en mi dirección contraria y me topé con él.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Hale- me dijo de muy mala ganas el muy estúpido de Newton.

-No te vi- fue lo único que le respondí.

-Claro, al tener el ojo morado no ves bien, ¿no cierto?- me provocó, sonriendo victoriosamente.

-mmm, puede ser- le seguí el juego- lo que pasa que cuando te atacan tres personas a la vez, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Sólo lloriquear como una niñita, como tú lo haz hecho- contestó sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa, que ya me estaba exasperando- Y tienes suerte, podría haber sido mucho peor. Así que ya sabes, no te metas más conmigo.

-¿Qué mas quieres? ¿Romperme un hueso?

-Mmm, no estaría nada mal- dijo haciéndose el pensativo- Ten más cuidado la próxima- agregó pasando por mi lado, chocándome el hombro y yéndose por el pasillo.

Sonreí. Él mismo había cavado su propio entierro.

Caminé- como pude- hasta la cafetería. Lo que más me molestaba no era andar con muletas, sino que todos y cada uno de los alumnos que se encontraba cerca me miraban o extrañados o con cara de preocupación.

Llegué a destino y un chico- muy amablemente- me abrió la puerta. Le agradecí y, entre el tumulto de personas, visualicé a mis amigos. Alice corrió hasta donde yo me encontraba y, cuidadosamente, me dio un cálido abrazo.

-¡Aprobé la materia gracias a ti! El profesor me puso un diez en el trabajo práctico, ¡Gracias!- dijo sonrientemente- Aunque también dudó de que lo haya hecho sola- agregó dubitativamente, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que no hayas reprobado- respondí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Lo sé, te debo una muy grande- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí.

Me senté en el lugar vacío que quedaba y miré la mesa, extrañado. Una bandeja reposaba en frente mío. En ésta, había dos platos de comida completamente diferentes una de la otra.

-¡La traje yo!- exclamó Emmett contento- ¿No que quieres una porción de pizza?- preguntó mirándome fijo.

-¿O mejor un gran y sabroso sándwich?- esta vez fue Edward el que habló, mirándome de la misma forma que el grandulón.

-Apostaron de nuevo- afirmó Bella, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y, que dices? ¿Qué comerás hoy?- interrogó el pelinegro.

-A decir verdad… prefiero una hamburguesa- respondí, cubriéndome la cabeza, por si a alguno de los dos se les ocurría pegarme.

-Bueno, entonces gané yo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa- una pizza y una hamburguesa no tienen nada que ver. En cambio, la hamburguesa se puede comer en forma de sándwich, es más parecido- justificó victorioso.

-¡Eso no es cierto! La pizza lleva queso, y la hamburguesa también… Así que dame el dinero- contraatacó Emmett. Ángela rodó los ojos, se levantó y, generosamente, me buscó una hamburguesa. Para cuando volvió, ambos seguían discutiendo.

-¿Pueden terminar de discutir? Parecen dos niños pequeños- dijo Bella, ya exasperada.

-Ninguno de los dos ganó, cada uno quédese con su dinero- agregué, dándole la primera mordida a mi almuerzo- Chicos, Newton pisó el palito.

-¿Pisó el palito? ¿Y eso que tiene de importante?- preguntó Emmett arrugando el entrecejo, y rascándose la nuca. Hice caso omiso a la pregunta de Emm, y seguí hablando.

-Espero que se escuche bien, luego te doy el micrófono y lo editas, ¿está bien?- Ben asintió- Sólo nos queda dárselo al director.

-Tú tienes que estar presente cuando lo escuche Jasper, pero si quieres te acompañamos- comentó Alice.

Asentí. La hora del almuerzo terminó y cada uno se fue para su respectiva clase. Antes de ello, le entregué a Ben el micrófono que había llevado conmigo durante todo el día, para que él haga lo suyo en el ordenador. Era el genio de las computadoras.

Me encontraba en medio de mi clase de filosofía, cuando oí por el altoparlante, la voz del director diciendo mi nombre. Todos los alumnos allí presentes me miraron.

Me levanté de mi asiento y "caminé" hasta la dirección. Toqué la puerta dos veces y escuché la voz de mi superior del otro lado, indicándome que pase. Las piernas me temblaron, por suerte estaba bien agarrado de las muletas.

Entré y miré al director.

-Pasa Jasper, toma asiento- me dijo, señalando una silla enfrente de su escritorio. Asentí y me senté- Mira, me ha llegado esto- continuó extendiéndome un cassette con mi nombre escrito en él- ¿Tú sabes lo que es?

-Disculpe, señor… En realid—

-¿Qué te parece si lo escuchamos juntos?- me interrumpió poniendo el objeto dentro de un pequeño radio grabador que tenía en una mesa. Asentí. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

De pronto, empecé a escuchar la conversación que Mike y yo habíamos tenido en el pasillo en la mañana. Apreté aun mas mis ojos, que permanecían cerrados. Una vez que la cinta terminó, el director habló:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me puedes decir de esto?- Abrí los ojos lentamente, y cuando me disponía a responder, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Disculpe señor director, pero en esto estamos involucrados todos, y sería bueno que le expliquemos- dijo Edward, entrando al despacho. Seguido de él, entraron mis demás amigos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No entiendo nada- comentó el superior con cara de desconcertado.

-Creo que yo podría explicarle- comenzó Alice- Lo que ocurre es que Newton no es tan buen alumno como todos creen… Como habrá oído en el cassette- que se lo enviamos nosotros- Mike fue el que golpeó a Jasper, lo amenazó con que si no me dejaba tranquila, me hacía algo a mí. Al final, terminó atacándolo a él… Ahí tiene las pruebas, él mismo dijo: "ten más cuidado la próxima". Es la única prueba fehaciente que tenemos, pero creo que eso basta.

El director nos miraba a todos conmocionados.

-Hale… ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada antes?- me preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-En realidad, tampoco quería que nosotros nos enteremos- me anticipó Emmett seriamente (raro en él).

-No quería armar un escándalo- contesté agachando la cabeza.

-Pero esto es grave. Un alumno atentó contra la vida de otro. ¿Sabes quien más esta involucrado en esto?- cuestionó el Sr. Brown. Negué.

-No lo sé, a los demás no los conocía- dije mirándolo a los ojos, para que vea que no mentía.

-Ya veo… Chicos, quédense tranquilos, ya voy a tomar medidas- nos aseguró y, colocó una mano sobre mi hombro- Ahora, vuelvan a lo que queda de sus clases…

Asentimos y salimos de la oficina. Se reflejaba el interrogante en cada una de nuestras miradas.

-¿Y ahora qué…?- preguntó Bella, creo que leyendo la mente de todos.

-No lo se… Creo que fue en vano, no lo van a echar- comenté muy pesimistamente.

-_"Newton, lo espero en mi oficina en este instante"- _oímos que el director decía por el altoparlante. Todos nos miramos. Seguido de esto, la campana de finalización de clases, sonó.

-¡Chicos, a festejar! ¡Echarán a Newton y tenemos vacaciones!- exclamó Emmett alegremente- ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

En verdad, no lo sabía. Todo iba viento en popa, o por lo menos eso parecía. Felizmente, buscamos nuestras cosas y salimos del instituto.

Nos quedamos charlando un largo rato, hasta que cada uno se fue para su hogar. En realidad, primero Edward me llevó a recoger el regalo que tenía para Alice, ya que yo no estaba en condiciones de poder conducir.

Luego de media hora, ya me encontraba en casa. Primer día de vacaciones de invierno, y se notaba, porque ya había comenzado a nevar.

Me preparé un café bien cargado y me senté en el sillón a mirar televisión. Fue un día tranquilo, sin muchas complicaciones.

A las siete de la tarde, llegó la Señora Brandon. Me saludó y se sentó en el sillón a mi lado.

-Jasper… He ido al instituto, porque el director pidió verme- comentó. Dejé de prestar atención al partido de fútbol americano y la miré- me ha comentado que fue Mike Newton el que te ha golpeado- Asentí cabizbajo- También me ha dicho que Alice tiene algo que ver en todo esto…

-¿Se acuerda que Newton fue el novio de Alice?- esta vez fue el turno de Mary de asentir- Bueno, él se ha vuelto muy posesivo… y no quería que me acerque a ella, pero se me era imposible. Newton me amenazó para que me aleje de ella y… bueno, Alice se enteró y lo enfrentó. Y ya sabemos como termina la historia…- sinteticé.

-Y parecía tan bueno ese chico…- dijo mi tutora pensativamente, negando con la cabeza.

-Las apariencias engañan- comenté, a lo que ella acordó. Se levantó del sillón, y entró a la cocina.- Ah, Mary…- la llamé nuevamente. Ella se asomó por la puerta- Por favor, no le cuente nada a mi madre. Se pondrá mal, yo la conozco…

-No lo se Jasper, me parece que tu madre debería saber de esto.

-Por favor- le pedí reiteradamente. Ella suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Ay, adolescentes, adolescentes- murmuró, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

Me recosté en el sillón y sonreí. No estaba bien ocultarle cosas a mi madre, pero sabía que en el fondo era mejor para ella.

Los días pasaron considerablemente rápido. Era el veinticinco de diciembre a la noche. Me había terminado de vestir correctamente: unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca con zapatillas del mismo color, y un sweater color crema. Terminé de envolver mis regalos, y los coloqué debajo del árbol navideño.

Al darme vuelta, vi entrar a Alice con varias bolsas con obsequios. Me sonrió, a lo que le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba preciosa. Ese vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo le quedaba alucinante. Tuve que recordarme varias veces que debía dejar de mirarla, sino iba a parecer un acosador serial.

-Luces fantástica- le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy lindo- respondió ruborizada, mordiéndose el labio- Tienes…- agregó acercándose peligrosamente a mi, y acomodándome el cuello de la camisa como correspondía. Miré sus frágiles y blancas manos, mientras ella hacía su trabajo. Levanté la vista, y me encontré con que estaba más cerca de lo que yo creía.

Nos quedamos mirándonos profundamente. No tenía noción del tiempo ni del lugar. Pero alguien me hizo volver a la faz de la Tierra.

-Disculpen, no quería interrumpir- comentó la Sra. Brandon entrando a la sala, con una sonrisa cómplice. Nos separamos atropelladamente, desviando nuestras miradas hacia cualquier objeto cercano. Caminé- ahora sí puedo decir que lo hice, ya que no necesitaba más de las muletas- hasta donde estaba la madre de mi amada y la ayudé con las cosas que traía en sus manos. Detrás de ella, comenzaron a ingresar familiares de la familia Brandon que aún no conocía.

Creí que me sentiría por demás de incómodo, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a charlar animadamente. Noté que aún había dos lugares sin ocupar. Cuando iba a preguntar quiénes eran los que faltaban, el timbre sonó.

Me disponía a charlar nuevamente con uno de los invitados, cuando reconocí sus voces. Me levanté de un saltó y corrí a abrazar a mi hermana y mi madre. Esta última me abrazó tan fuertemente, que tuve que reprimir un quejido para que no notara lo de mi costilla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté felizmente.

-Los Brandon nos han invitado. Creyeron que sería bueno que pasaras la Navidad con tu familia… Feliz Navidad hermanito- respondió mi melliza, rodeándome nuevamente con sus brazos.

Alice se levantó y pasó a saludar a mi familia. Luego, les indicó sus asientos, por supuesto a mi lado.

Rose no paraba de hacerme preguntas acerca de mi relación con Alice, y del golpe en la mejilla que aún se me notaba. Mentí ligeramente, diciendo que me había golpeado con un estante, al despertarme muy adormilado. Mi hermana asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

Luego, fue mi turno de preguntarle acerca de Emmett. Según ella, ya lo había olvidado y no había pasado a mayores, pero conocía mejor que nadie a mi melliza, y sabía que ella también estaba mintiendo.

La cena transcurrió muy amena y divertida. El pavo estaba delicioso. Cuando el reloj dio las doce, todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y fuimos brindando uno por uno.

-Que tengas una muy feliz navidad, Alice- dije levantando la copa, cuando llegó su turno.

-Tú también Jazz- respondió chocando el vaso conmigo, mirándonos fijamente.

-A ver tórtolos, yo quiero brindar con mi hermano y mi futura cuñada- dijo Rose, rompiendo el momento que se había creado. Rodé los ojos y Alice rió cabizbaja. Ambos brindamos con la rubia. En ese momento me llegaron dos mensajes de texto:

"_Feliz Navidad cuñadito, no te emborraches que después haces macanas. Te quiere, el más lindo. Emmett"_

"_Feliz Navidad Jazz, que lo disfrutes. Y ten fe, sé que el regalo le encantará. Te quiere, Edward"_

Sonreí y le respondí a los dos. Luego, me acerqué a brindar con los demás presentes.

-Bueno, es hora de abrir los regalos- dijo George, con los ojos brillándole como a un nene pequeño. En eso me recordó a mi padre, una de las pocas veces que expresa verdadera felicidad era en Navidad.

Tragué pesadamente. Debía darle a Alice su regalo…

Bueno.. y así termina el capitulo de hoy :)

Espero qe les haya gustado.. Se que tarde un mes i medio mas o menos, de verdad perdon!

Pero espero que haya valido la pena :)

un beesoo ii **gracias a las que siguen a la novela a pesar de todo **:)

ya saaben, cualquier cosaa.. Click en _Review_ y yo soy feliz (:

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	20. Por fín la verdad

Capítulo 20...Por fín la verdad 

Alice POV

Era la mejor navidad que había tenido en años. Todo, en parte, gracias a la presencia de Jasper.

Sonreí y me acerqué al árbol junto con todos los demás. Me agaché y tomé entre mis manos el regalo que estaba a mis pies. Era el que le había comprado para mi padre.

Se lo di y lo abrió en un santiamén. Parecía un niño pequeño. Me agradeció y me abrazó felizmente. El suéter le había encantado.

Así, cada uno fue repartiendo los regalos. En un momento, Jasper se me acercó.

-Toma, esto es para ti- dijo extendiéndome un pequeño paquete azul con moño blanco, y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti- comenté agachándome y tomando entre mis manos el regalo de Jasper.

-Pero Alice, no tenías—

-Shhh- lo callé colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Mala idea, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo- Feliz Navidad.

-Igualmente- respondió abriendo el regalo. Esperé impaciente.

Jasper POV

Rompí el papel que envolvía el presente. Me quedé asombrado al ver lo que contenía.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó Alice arrugando el entrecejo y haciendo un leve puchero, al notar que yo no decía nada.

-No me gusta, me encanta Allie- respondí por fin, sonriendo- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- ella asintió- Eso hace que me guste más.- Alice se sonrojó, lo que hizo que me pareciera más adorable todavía.

Me había comprado cuatro portarretratos que venían unidos entre sí**. (*1)** En uno de ellos, había un dibujo de mi rostro, en otro el de ella, y en los dos restantes, nosotros dos juntos. Estaban hechos a la perfección.

-Me encanta, en serio- afirmé sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mira atrás- me pidió un poco ruborizada.

"_No me olvides", _estaba tallado en letra cursiva.

-Jamás lo haría, tenlo por asegurado. Ahora, mira el tuyo- Ella me hizo caso y abrió el paquete.

-Es hermoso Jazz, gracias- dijo al ver el anillo que le había comprado. **(*2)** Miró que dentro del anillo, yo también había grabado algo para ella. Rió- Que casualidad, parece que los dos pensábamos lo mismo- agregó al notar que la frase era _"No me olvides, J". _

_-_¿Qué dices, lo cumplirás?- le pregunté haciendo referencia a lo escrito en el anillo.

-Claro, sería difícil no hacerlo- contestó sonriendo dulcemente.

-Disculpen que interrumpa este momento tan preciado- intervino mi hermana en tono burlón, haciéndome volver a la faz de la Tierra- Pero yo también tengo un regalo para Alice y me gustaría dárselo- Asentí, le guiñé un ojo a la pelinegra, y me alejé de allí.

Aproveché la ocasión para seguir repartiendo los obsequios. Cuando por fin terminé y agradecí los que me habían dado a mí, me senté en una silla y tomé el resto de sidra que aún quedaba en mi copa.

Cuando se hicieron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, todos los allí presentes se empezaron a retirar. Mi madre y mi hermana se estaban hospedando en un hotel a unas cuantas calles de la casa de los Brandon, por lo que George se ofreció a llevarlas.

Una vez que sólo quedábamos Alice, la Sra. Brandon y yo, corrí hasta mi habitación y busqué mi guitarra y dos abrigos. Cuando ya la tuve en mi mano, volví al living, para encontrarme sólo con la más joven de ambas. Respiré profundo y conté mentalmente hasta tres.

-Alice… ¿Quieres acompañarme un segundo?- ella me miró extrañada, pero asintió. Caminé unos cuantos pasos y le abrí la puerta del patio- Toma, ponte esto que hace frío- hablé extendiéndole una campera mía. Sin chistar, hizo lo que le dije.

-Parezco un enano de jardín- bromeó, a lo que ambos reímos. Nos sentamos en el pequeño banquito que allí yacía y observamos como la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó curiosa. Tragué pesadamente.

-Y-yo… debo darte mi r-regalo- tartamudeé estúpidamente. Alice alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué regalo? Ya me has dado uno.

-Lo sé, pero… este no es comprado, lo hice yo… así que espero que te guste- Hice sonar las cuerdas de mi guitarra- Feliz Navidad – Aclaré mi voz y toqué las primeras notas de la canción:

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
__pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
__el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy__._

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
__No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo __**amo**__ en este mundo, eso eres,__  
__cada minuto en lo que pienso__, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres. _**(*3)**

Terminé de cantar la canción. Alice no había dicho palabra alguna en el transcurso de ésta, lo que me ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba. Lo único bueno era que no habíamos perdido el contacto visual en ningún momento.

-¿L-la haz hecho tú?- habló por fin, con el interrogante en los ojos.

-Si… -murmuré desviando la mirada- Entiendo si no te ha gustado o si—

-¿Es una broma? Es hermosa- respondió abrazándome fuertemente- Gracias Jazz, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida.

Suspiré, cerré los ojos y la abracé yo también. Estuvimos así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que decidió romper el abrazo. Cuando lo hizo, noté que varias lágrimas descendían de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Soy una tonta, ya estoy llorando- bromeó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de mi campera.

-No eres una tonta, Alice. Eres…- busqué la palabra que encaje a la perfección con lo que ella representaba para mi.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí fuera? Van a congelarse- interrumpió la Sra. Brandon, saliendo al jardín con un pijama y un abrigo.

-Tu madre tiene razón, entremos- dije levantándome y extendiéndole mi mano a Alice. Ella la aceptó e imitó mi acción.

Una vez adentro, Mary volvió a su cuarto y nosotros nos soltamos las manos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir- comenté, a lo que Alice asintió- Buenas Noches

-Buenas noches, Jazz- dijo poniéndose en puntitas de pie y dándome un suave beso en la mejilla. Caminamos juntos por el pasillo y llegamos cada uno a su respectiva habitación. Sonreímos e ingresamos a nuestro cuarto.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Luego, tuve ganas de gritar de la felicidad, pero me contuve. Había salido todo a la perfección. Estuve recordando por unos cuantos minutos lo sucedido esa noche.

Cuando volví de mi mundo de ensoñación, decidí ponerme mi pijama y acostarme a dormir. Me estaba cambiando tranquilamente, pero la puerta de abrió. Detrás de ella, apareció Alice con una remera gris de _Mickey Mouse_ y unos pantalones del mismo color.

-Jazz, vine a traerte tu…- se quedó callada cuando notó que yo llevaba solamente unos boxers negros. Automáticamente, se ruborizó- Oh, l-lo s-siento, no debí haber entrado sin golpear- murmuró tapándose los ojos con una mano- Quería devolverte tu campera- extendió el otro brazo, entregándome el abrigo.

Aproveché la ocasión y terminé de vestirme. Una vez que lo hice, le indiqué a Alice que ya podía descubrirse los ojos.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir avergonzada.

-No hay problema Allie…

-B-bueno, iré a dormir…

-¿Segura no necesitas algo más?- pregunté al ver que su rostro reflejaba vacilación y no se movía de su lugar. De un segundo para el otro, me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos.

-No puedo más Jazz, no puedo más con todo esto aquí dentro- dijo entre sollozos. Desconcertado, la abracé y la dirigí hasta la cama. Una vez allí, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, sin romper el lazo que se había formado.

-¿Qué tienes Alice? ¿Qué te ocurre?- cuestioné preocupado. Ella hundió su rostro en mi hombro.

-No quiero ocultarlo más, necesito desahogarme…

-Y aquí me tienes…- susurré acariciando suavemente su espalda- Hazlo, descárgate conmigo.

-Jasper… ¿Me prometes que estarás a mi lado, pase lo que pase?- consultó mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro Allie, pero me estas asustando, dime que está pasando- contesté sin desviar la mirada, para que crea la veracidad de mis palabras. Suspiró sonoramente y le tomé la mano, brindándole apoyo.

-Hace un año y medio… yo estaba de novia con Mike. En verdad lo amaba, él era muy bueno conmigo y yo creía que él me quería también. Pero… al pasar los meses… Mike fue cambiando, se volvió más agresivo y quería que haga todo lo que él decía. Y…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente en gran cantidad- u-una noche me invitó a cenar a la casa. Cuando llegué, sus padres n-no estaban…- apreté fuertemente su mano, conteniéndola. Ya me imaginaba qué era lo que sucedería- Recuerdo que estábamos mirando una película de acción y comenzamos a besarnos. Creía que era un beso común y corriente… pero Mike quería llevar las cosas a otro nivel…- mientras hablaba, Alice no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos, tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada ida- Pero yo no estaba preparada, y se lo dije… pero él no me escuchó, o no quiso hacerlo- un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertical- M-me obligó a tener relaciones s-sexuales con él…

-¿Quieres decir que…?- no me atrevía a terminar la pregunta.

-Mike… a-abusó de mí- "_No, no puede ser. Es una broma de mal gusto"- _Y eso no es lo peor de todo…- dijo alzando la mirada y clavando sus orbes en mis ojos por primera vez en todo el relato.

Bueeno .. este cap fue medio cortoo, pero por fiin se revela parte de la verdad ;)

**(*1)** Entren a mi perfil para ver el portarretratos y los dibujos ;)

**(*2)** Entren a mi perfil para ver el anillo :)

**(*3)** La canción se llama "Eres" de Café Tacuba. Simulen qe la escribió Jasper :) Es que reflejaba exactamente todos los sentimientos de Jazz!

Bueeno, espero qe les haya gustado el capituulo!

teengo una mala noticia.. me voy de viaje de Egresados ! Así qe por 10 dias no puedo escribir noveela!

buee.. no me qeda nada mas por deecir!

ya saaben.. cualqier cosa.. Click en _Review!_ qe me hace feliz :)

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	21. Lean on me

Capítulo 21..."Lean on me"

Jasper POV

-¿H-hay algo peor?- pregunté luego de tragar pesadamente. Ella asintió.

-Pasaron unas cuantas semanas de eso y empecé a sentirme muy mal. No solo emocionalmente, sino f-físicamente- _"Oh no, ya se lo que se viene"- _A escondidas de mis padres fui al médico…y me dijo que… que estaba embarazada- confesó antes de romper en llanto nuevamente. Me acerqué a ella y la contuve más entre mis brazos. Con una mano acaricié lenta y cuidadosamente su espalda y esperé en silencio. Ella hundió su rostro en mi hombro, por lo que pude inhalar el perfume que desprendía su cabello. Unos cuantos minutos después, continuó con el relato- N-no sabía que hacer, no quería que nadie se entere… Pero en una discusión que tuve con Mike, le conté la verdad… Él enloqueció y me dijo que tenía que abortar, pero yo no quería hacerlo, yo iba a tener a mi hijo. Y ya sabes como es Mike, hasta que no consigue lo que quiere no se da por vencido…

-¿Entonces abortaste?

-Claro, sino tendría un pequeñín de menos de un año. Pero no lo hice porque haya querido… N-newton me desmayó cuando volvía caminando del instituto. Ya lo tenía todo planeado… Cuando desperté, me encontraba recostada en una camilla y en una habitación que parecía de un hospital, pero más tétrica… o fue lo que me pareció en ese momento. No recordaba que había pasado y estaba muy adolorida… Cuando por fin até todos los cabos sueltos, comencé a gritar… No hacía falta un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado… Grité, lloré, pataleé, estaba desesperada, hasta que aparecieron Mike y tres doctores… Recuerdo que el imbécil ese me miró y sonrió cínicamente, y susurró _"Shhh, es lo mejor para ambos"_ para después hacerles una seña a los médicos y marcharse… Por más que traté de resistirme, me… me drogaron y durmieron…

-N-no lo puedo creer… ¡Es una bestia! La p—

-El muy descarado me trajo hasta mi casa diciéndole a mis padres que me había llevado a comer, que después me sentí mal y en el camino me dormí… Claro que él, tan buen novio, no me había querido despertar- comentó con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

-¡Es una basura! Todavía no entiendo como alguien puede tener tanta maldad…

-Lo se, es por eso que fui tan fría contigo ni bien nos conocimos. No quería saber nada con ningún hombre, tenía miedo que cada persona nueva que entrara en mi vida quisiera hacerme lo mismo que me hizo Mike. Pero llegaste tú y cambiaste todo. Me moría de ganas de estar cerca de ti, de poder hablarte como a cualquier persona o simplemente tratarte como te merecías… Pero pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y el miedo me invadía de nuevo. Una gran parte de mi corazón me decía que tú eras diferente, pero otra parte no lo quería escuchar, así que terminaba por alejarme…

-Pero Alice, tú sabías que podías contar conmigo, que yo no te haría daño.

-Ya lo se. Pero también pensaba- y por momentos lo sigo pensando- que tú te merecías alguien mejor, no una sucia como yo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Alice? Tú no eres una sucia, n—

-¡Si que lo soy! Jasper, me violaron y me obligaron a abortar, no entiendo que ves de limpio en eso… ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste cortándome? Eso era parte de mi rutina semanal, cada vez que me acordaba de lo sucedido, me cortaba creyendo que con eso aliviaría un poco el dolor que sentía dentro. Claro que no era muy consciente de lo que hacía… ¿Sabes que pasaría si se enteran en el instituto? Todos me señalarían y dirían: _"Allí va la sucia"_ o _"No te juntes con ella, podría contagiarte sida o alguna enfermedad del estilo"._

-Alice, al único que juzgarían sería a Newton, no a ti.

-No lo se Jazz, no me quiero arriesgar…

-¡Pero debemos hacer algo!- exclamé bajando la voz, cuando oímos que alguien se dirigía al baño.

-No se puede hacer nada- replicó Alice murmurando.

-Si que se puede. Podríamos hacer una denuncia o—

-No Jazz, déjalo así. Además, ya hace tiempo de esto.

-¡No, no lo dejaré así! Newton debe pagar por todo lo que hizo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo todo el daño que te ha provocado… Allie, los chicos deberían saberlo, son tus amigos y tratarían de ayudarte como fuera.

-¿Y si no es así?

-¡Deja de ser tan negada! ¿Acaso no ves que ellos se preocupan por ti? Serían incapaces de hacerte algo malo…

-Es cierto- respondió agachando la cabeza, a modo de resignación- tarde o temprano debo decírselos… Pero tengo miedo- dijo ocultando el rostro en mi hombro nuevamente.

-Yo estaré allí contigo si así lo deseas, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te ayudaré.

-Gracias Jazz, por no juzgarme y haberme tenido tanta paciencia estos meses…

-De nada Allie, jamás te juzgaría y creo que te quiero demasiado como para echar todo por la borda- le sonreí, acariciándole el cabello. Ella se acercó a mi rostro y depositó un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios, lo que me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

-Hasta mañana y feliz navidad, nuevamente- dijo luego de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Feliz navidad para ti también, descansa- susurré brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Luego, Alice desapareció de la habitación.

Una vez que lo hizo, me recosté boca abajo en la cama y me tapé con todas las mantas. Coloqué mis brazos por debajo de la almohada y mi rostro de lado. Luego de pensar por lo que creo que fueron unos veinte minutos, finalmente me dormí.

-NOOOOOOOO- grité abriendo por fin los ojos y quedando sentado en la cama.

-¿¡¿Qué ocurre Jazz?- preguntó Emmett entrando alborotadamente al cuarto con un palo de golf en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- consulté arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Evidentemente no, Emmett- respondí rodando los ojos.

-Nos vamos a la cabaña y, como buen amigo, pasaba a buscarte- contestó como si fuera obvio_. "Cierto, la cabaña del tío de Emmett". _Pasaríamos dos días allí.

-Okey, déjame vestirme. Ya he dejado todo listo.

-Bueno… Ah, ¿Jasper, por qué gritabas?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-He tenido una pesadilla- _"¡Y qué pesadilla!"_- ¿Para qué el palo de golf?

-Ohh, era sólo por si habían ladrones- respondió sonriendo infantilmente y saliendo del cuarto.

Rodé los ojos y me vestí rápidamente. Las imágenes de aquella pesadilla invadieron mi mente otra vez. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Tomé mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto, para encontrarme con Emmett, Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Tú también vienes?- le pregunté a la última.

-Claro, por suerte Emmett es buen amigo y me avisó, porque si tuviera que esperarte a ti…- dijo a modo de reproche y abrazándolo por los hombros al aludido, quien puso cara de ganador.

-Si claro, amigo- comentó Alice rodando los ojos. En ese momento, escuchamos la bocina del auto de Edward, por lo que tomamos nuestras cosas, saludamos a los Sres. Brandon y salimos de allí.

El de pelo cobrizo y su novia bajaron del coche y nos saludaron. Emmett, Rose, Alice y yo iríamos en el jeep, mientras que los otros dos nos seguirían el paso en el Volvo.

Nos subimos al "hijo de Emmett" y emprendimos camino hacia la cabaña de su tío, que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad. El viaje se hizo entretenido, escuchamos música, cantamos, comimos y charlamos.

Cerca de dos horas después, habíamos llegado. El grandulón se bajó del jeep y abrió la gran tranquera de madera que nos impedía el avance. Ingresamos, admirando el hermoso paisaje.

Un gran lago bordeaba la magnífica cabaña de piedra y madera. El lugar contaba con un amplio jardín lleno de árboles perfectamente distribuidos. Tres perros, que antes permanecían jugando, se acercaron a nosotros. Cada uno de ellos era de distinta raza y movían el rabo alegremente.

Nos entretuvimos un rato con ellos y luego decidimos ir a dejar nuestras cosas dentro. El bungalow era espacioso y muy bien decorado.

Pasamos toda la tarde ordenando, jugando con la play station, juegos de mesa y charlando. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, decidimos que era hora de comenzar a cocinar. Después de realizar un sorteo, a Alice, Edward y a mi nos tocó preparar la cena, mientras que los demás limpiarían lo que hayamos ensuciado.

Estaba cuidando que las hamburguesas no se me quemen y las imágenes de la pesadilla volvieron a mi mente. Estaba tan concentrado recordando aquello, que no me di cuenta cuando una gota de aceite caliente saltó directamente a mi mano.

-¡Hijo de p—!

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Me quemé- dije llevándome la mano a la boca.

-Ven- me llevó hasta el lavabo y dejó que el agua fría caiga sobre mi quemadura- ¿En qué estabas pensando que te descuidaste así?

-E-en nada- contesté estúpidamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sabes que te conozco, y más cuando mientes. No lo sabes hacer- dijo levantando una ceja y esperando que le cuente.

-Está bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla que tuve, nada fuera de lo común- sinteticé cerrando la canilla y secándome la mano con cuidado.

-¿Y por eso haz estado con esa cara durante todo el día?- _"Mierda, sí que me conocía"- _Vamos, Jazz

-Okey- acepté rendido- Soñé que estaba en un lugar que no conocía y tú también estabas allí y me saludabas… Pero cuando me iba a acercar a ti, aparecía Mike y te acostaba en una cama y… bueno él… te violaba. Pero yo no podía hacer nada porque de repente estaba sentado en una silla y encadenado. Fue horrible porque—

-¿Qué fue horrible?- preguntó Edward sonriendo e ingresando a la cocina- ¿El pastel que cocinó Emmett hoy?

-¡Oye, te escuché!- gritó el grandulón desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡No es mi culpa que el horno caliente demasiado!

-Claro Emm, la próxima trata de no dejar el pastel por dos horas allí dentro y verás que el horno no calienta demasiado como tú dices- remató el de pelo broncíneo ocasionando la carcajada de todos. Gracias a su comentario, Emmett comenzó a correrlo por toda la cabaña. Como no lo pudo alcanzar, se rindió y se sentó en el sillón a seguir jugando a la playstation, mientras Edward volvía a cocinar con nosotros.

Una vez que la elaborada cena estaba lista- nótese el sarcasmo- nos dirigimos todos al comedor. Comimos tranquilamente, hablando de trivialidades y mirando un poco de televisión. Cuando todos ya habíamos terminado Emmett, Bella y Rosalie lavaron los utensilios y volvieron al living.

Aprovechamos la ocasión y repartimos los regalos que aún no habíamos entregado. Todos estuvimos muy agradecidos por nuestros obsequios. Realizamos un brindis y el grandulón prendió el equipo de música.

-¡No, qué buena canción!- le subió más el volumen- "_Let me clip Your dirty wings, Let me take a ride, Don't hurt yourself"- _cantó Emmett a todo pulmón.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

-_Polly_, de Nirvana. Kurt Cobain se la escribió a una amiga que la violaron, está muy buena la letra.

Miré a Alice, quien había empalidecido por completo y agachado la vista.

-¿Allie, te encuentras bien?- consultó Bella preocupada.

-S-si si, sólo que esa canción…

-¿No te gusta? Si es eso, la cambio- comentó Emmett abrazándola por los hombros.

Me senté en el sillón y le señalé a Alice un lugar a mi lado. Ella asintió y se sentó, para luego mirar a cada uno de los allí presentes a los ojos.

-Chicos, hay algo que debería haberles contado hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué ocurre? Nos estas asustando- dijo Edward seriamente, apagando el equipo de música.

Abracé a Allie, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la suya. Ella suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a contarles aquella historia que yo había oído el día anterior.

Bella y Rosalie la escuchaban aterrorizadas. Emmett y Edward, por su lado, reflejaban la incredulidad y la ira en sus rostros. La pelinegra hundió su rostro en mi cuello cuando no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Instantáneamente, todos corrieron a abrazarla fuertemente.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes, Allie?- preguntó Bells, secándose las lágrimas que ella también había derramado.

-E-es que… tenía miedo de que me miren distinto y no me acepten más- respondió una vez que se había calmado un poco.

-Sí que eres tonta, enana. Después soy yo el que no piensa- dijo Emmett despeinándola, haciendo que una sonrisa se asome por sus labios- Nunca te dejaríamos de lado.

-¡Claro Allie, por eso somos tus amigos!- exclamó Rose besándole la mejilla.

-Si, pero no pienses que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, Newton las pagará de alguna forma u otra. Quédate tranquila- agregó Edward sonriéndole.

Me levanté del sillón, fui hasta el cuarto y volví con mi guitarra en mano.

-Oye hermanita, ¿Recuerdas _Lean on Me_? Creo que es una buena ocasión para cantarla.

-¡Claro!- aceptó trayendo una silla para cada uno y sentándose a mi lado.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you WON'T let show_

_you just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For ,it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_YA just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
call me (if you need a friend)  
call me (call me)  
call me (if you need a friend)  
call me (if you ever need a friend)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)  
call me (if you need A friend)  
call me (call me)  
call me (call me)_ **(*)**

Al finalizar la canción, Alice corrió a abrazarnos a ambos.

-Gracias, enserio- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-De nada, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti- _"Lo que fuera"_ repetí en mi mente, mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

**(*) **La canción se llama "Lean on me" y es de Bill Withers. La traducción la pueden encontrar en: .net/es/bill-withers/lean-on-me/36632/

Bueeno por fín capítulo! Tenía una crisis de no-inspiración y ademas, me fui de viaje =) Perdoon :(

pero bueno, lo importante es que el cap está, tarde pero seguro :)

A mi en particular me gustó, mas por la canción porque me encanta Asi qe espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tmb! Y bueno, ya saben, un click en _Review_ no le hace mal a nadie ;)

Saludoos..!

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	22. La Solución

Capítulo 22... "La Solución"

Jasper POV

Tenía que pensar una forma de ayudar a Alice, la que sea. Sabía que era un tema grave y que ella no se animaría a ir y hacer la denuncia, por lo que debía buscar algún testigo o algo parecido.

Éste último mes me había estado carcomiendo la cabeza días enteros, y hasta a veces noches. A ninguno se le ocurría que hacer y eso me volvía cada vez más loco. Sabía que los chicos estaban igual que yo, hasta la misma Alice estaba preocupada.

En un mes volvería a Inglaterra, y no quería irme sintiendo que no había podido hacer nada. Salí a caminar para tratar de despejar mi mente. Luego de un largo rato, sin saber cómo, llegué a una plaza que había en el barrio y decidí sentarme en un banco. Frustrado, apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y me cubrí el rostro con las palmas de mis manos.

-¿Jasper?- oí la voz de una mujer que me resultó muy conocida. Alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con…

-¡Natalie, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije levantándome y abrazándola.

-Tratando de no pensar… ¿Y tú? Te noto muy preocupado.

-Lo mismo- me limité a responder. Ella se sentó a mi lado- Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, Emmett estaba coqueteando contigo.

-Si, pero no pasó nada con… él- La miré sorprendido- Igualmente es algo que me gustaría dejar en el pasado- prosiguió sin mirarme y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Una mala relación?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Muy, pero no lo definiría como relación…Es complicado.

-Entiendo perfectamente, no hace falta que me cuentes si no lo deseas.

-Gracias Jazz… ¿Y a ti qué te anda pasando?

-Estoy tratando de encontrarle una solución a mis problemas.

-¿Y esos problemas tienen nombre y apellido?- preguntó sagazmente. Asentí- ¿Es esa chica de la que me haz hablado?

-Si, es Alice. No se como ayudarla es…una larga y ardua historia.

-¿Todavía no la tienes comiendo de tu mano?- cuestionó algo sorprendida.

-No, no es eso… Es, como ya te digo, una larga historia… Oye, ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café a mi casa? Hace rato que no hablamos y, bueno me gustaría ponerme al día.

-¡Claro, me encantaría!

Nos levantamos y, en pocos minutos, volvimos al hogar de los Brandon. Por suerte estaba cerca de la plaza. Entramos y colgué la chaqueta de Natalie en el perchero, junto a la mía. No había nadie en la casa, o eso parecía.

-Ven, sígueme- la guié hasta la cocina y le dije que se sentara mientras yo me encargaba de preparar los cafés- ¿Y estás de novia?- le pregunté dándole la espalda, mientras buscaba dos tazas.

-Si, hace unos tres meses más o menos- Al finalizar de decir esto, oí como suspiró. Giré sobre si mismo para mirarla al rostro, pero otra cosa llamó mi atención. Su remera manga larga estaba manchada de rojo cerca de su mano derecha.

-¡Natalie estás sangrando!- grité preocupado, acercándome a ella.

-O-oh, n-no es nada, debo haberme lastimado- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjame ver, quizás se te infecte.

-Enserio, estoy bien Jasper. No es nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Oí que gritaste- Comentó Alice entrando a la cocina y mirándome. Aproveché la distracción de Natalie, para tomarle el brazo cuidadosamente y alzarle la manga de la remera. Ella instantáneamente, se soltó y bajó la prenda.

-Oh no- murmuró Alice al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo. Eso no era sólo un corte. Allí había más de uno, muy parecidos a los que ella se hacía antes.

-Natalie…

-Debo irme- se limitó a decir, levantándose de la silla, mirando al suelo.

-Espera, podemos ayudarte- me interpuse entre la puerta y ella.

-No, déjame Jasper. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

-Él no, pero quizás yo si- intervino Alice instantáneamente, lo que hizo que Natalie la mirara.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Entiendo más de lo que crees. Mira- dijo levantándose una manga del abrigo y enseñándole algunas de las marcas que, al haber sido más profundas, permanecían en su piel. Natalie la miró asombrada y luego dirigió su vista hacia mí.

-¿Qu-é… por qué?- murmuró mi amiga sentándose nuevamente en la silla. Alice suspiró y le contó en forma acotada toda la historia. Por momentos, ella se quedaba callada, por lo que era yo quien continuaba con el relato. Natalie no emitía sonido alguno, pero tampoco despegaba su vista de nosotros.

-¿C-cómo se llama el chico?

-Mike Newton- contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo. Nati, de repente, empalideció- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté al notarla tan nerviosa

-Conozco a Mike… él… es el responsable de esto- respondió señalándose el brazo.

-¿QUÉ?- gritamos Alice y yo al unisono.

-Aquel día que nos encontramos en el bar, lo conocí. Recuerdo que tu amigo Emmett luego de un rato estaba borracho e iba de aquí para allá, por lo que lo perdí y volví a la barra de tragos. En ese momento, Mike se acercó a mí y comenzamos a hablar. Me parecía muy lindo, entonces estuve toda la noche con él. Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. Y yo, como muy estúpida, acepté. Es el día de hoy que todavía me arrepiento…

-¿Qué pasó? No me digas…- interrumpió la morena cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Estábamos llegando a mi casa, pero se desvió del camino. Le pregunté que ocurría y me dijo que no me preocupara. Nos besamos, pero él no quería solo eso. Me empezó a besar con furia y con sus brazos tenía los míos para que no pudiera resistirme… El resto, ya se lo imaginan.

-¡Oh por Dios, es un enfermo!- exclamó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos- No le alcanzó con habérmelo hecho a mi, sino que también te lo hizo a ti… ¿¡Cuántas chicas más habrán pasado por lo mismo!

-No lo se Allie, pero ese chico tiene un serio problema mental, ¡es un sexópata, un ninfómano!- exclamé furioso. Ya eran dos personas allegadas a mí que habían sufrido de la misma manera.

-Natalie… ¿él te ha obligado a abortar?

-No, porque nunca quedé embarazada, por suerte. Pero se enteró que estoy de novia y me tiene amenazada. Dice que si hablo le puede pasar algo a él, y es lo que menos quiero.

-Entiendo… chicas, deben hablar, hacer la denuncia. Ya son dos pruebas las que tenemos contra él.

-¿Y si no nos creen? Ya lo he pensado- refutó Nati cabizbaja.

-Antes estabas tú sola, ya no. Está Alice, que lamentablemente pasó por lo mismo, y estoy yo- además de Emmett y el resto del grupo que saben la historia. Deberíamos intentarlo.

-No lo se Jazz, tengo miedo que le pase algo—

-Sólo piénsalo, ¿Está bien? Y respóndeme cuando estés segura de tu decisión.

-Gracias, a ambos- murmuró sonriendo por fin. Me levanté de la silla y la abracé por los hombros por unos minutos- Bueno va a ser mejor que me sueltes, no quiero que causar problemas- bromeó mirando a Alice. Esta última se sonrojó mientras yo reía.

Permanecimos el resto de la tarde charlando, y evitando de esta manera el tema que tanto nos tenía preocupados. Ya entrada la noche, Natalie decidió que era hora de irse, por lo que la acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Están muy enamorados- dijo mientras nos despedíamos. Alcé una ceja- Alice y tú, se nota a leguas.

-Por mi parte si- respondí sonriendo.

-Y ella también, es obvio por como te mira y sonríe cada vez que dices su nombre- la miré asombrado- No hace falta un genio para darse cuenta, además, las chicas sabemos de esas cosas. Dime que por lo menos se han besado.

-Aún no. Estoy esperando el momento perfecto.

-¿Y cuando será?

-Pronto, muy pronto…

…_Dos días después… _

Me desperté cerca de las diez de la mañana. Estaba de buen humor ya que había dormido muy bien durante toda la noche. Tomé ropa del armario y me dirigí al baño, donde me di una excelente ducha de agua caliente.

Me vestí y fui a la cocina, donde se encontraba Alice todavía en pijama preparando el desayuno. Me quedé admirando aquel precioso y perfecto cuerpo de manera muy poca disimulada, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No me canso de decir que era la mujer más hermosa en la faz de la Tierra, sin exagerar ni un poco.

-¿Quieres una foto? Te la regalo- bromeó Alice al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Lo siento, es que tú… diablos, eres hermosa- contesté sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó- No te avergüences, es la pura verdad.

-Tú también lo eres- me sonrió tímidamente- Tienes… tienes mal acomodada la camisa- dijo acercándose a milímetros de mi, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra mi pecho.

-¿Quieres matarme, no es así?- le susurré al oído- No tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mi en este momento- Alice me miró a los ojos y abrió levemente la boca como para decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Quería besarla, oh por Dios, me moría por hacerlo. Me acerqué más- si es que esto era posible- con la intención de hacer mis deseos realidad, pero un extraño olor me desconcertó por completo.

-¡Se me queman las tostadas!- exclamó Alice, alejándose completamente de mi y sacando el desayuno del horno. Las tostadas- o lo que fuera que sea ello- estaban completamente negras.

-Quizás con un poco de mermelada quedan ricas- bromeé, largando una carcajada, seguida de la de Alice.

-No seas malo, todo es tu culpa. Tú… ¡me distrajiste!

-Claro, claro- revoleé los ojos, siguiéndole la corriente- Ven, te ayudaré a preparar otras, pero esta vez cuidemos que no se nos quemen- Allie asintió.

Así pasamos el resto de la mañana, entre el desayuno y conversaciones acerca de distintas trivialidades, pero no volvimos a tocar el tema: lo que había pasado minutos antes, o mejor dicho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Cerca del mediodía, me encontraba tocando la guitarra cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto.

"_Jazz, estuve pensándolo bien, y me decidí… Haré la denuncia. Natalie"_

Terminé de leerlo y corrí- literalmente- a la habitación de Alice. Entré sin golpear y la encontré solamente envuelta por una toalla.

-O-oh lo siento- murmuré al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho- Es que… Nati hará la denuncia- le informé agachando la cabeza.

-¡Genial! Aunque…

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté alzando la vista nuevamente.

-No se si me animo… tengo miedo- confesó ruborizándose y mirando para otro lado.

-Oye, no temas. Como le dije a Natalie, nos tienes a nosotros. Y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, ¿Está bien? Dije que Newton pagaría por todo lo que ha hecho y lo cumpliré.

-Gracias Jazz- susurró para luego abrazarme fuertemente. Permanecimos unos cuantos minutos así, hasta que decidí romper con el abrazo.

-Será mejor que te vistas, yo hablaré con los demás para ver cómo hacemos- ella asintió.

Dejé a Alice en su habitación y fui al living, donde hablé por teléfono con los chicos. Finalmente, a la tarde iríamos a la comisaría. Los minutos se me hicieron horas, y las horas días. Creo que estaba más nervioso yo que la misma Alice.

Se hicieron- por fin- las cuatro de la tarde y el timbre de la casa de los Brandon sonó. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Emmett y Rosalie.

-Se terminó la espera, llegó el gran día- comentó el grandulón con una gran sonrisa, mientras ingresaba.

-Lo dices como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz- respondió Alice rodando los ojos.

-No, porque si tuvieras que dar a luz no tendrías fuerzas ni para molestarme y lamentablemente lo haces enana- dijo Emmett despeinando a la aludida.

-No se como haces para aguantarlo Rose- contestó volviendo a acomodarse el pelo.

-Yo tampoco lo se- bromeó la última. En ese momento, llegaron Natalie, tras ella, Edward y Bella.

-Chicos, ella es Nati, la chica de la que les hablé- todos la saludaron al unisono- Bueno, todos saben lo que les ocurrió a ambas, así que creo que lo único que nos queda hacer es darles nuestro apoyo y acompañarlas en este momento tan difícil… ¿Están listas?- Alice y la aludida asintieron.

-¡Hagámoslo!- exclamó Emmett poniendo su brazo en el medio del círculo que se había formado entre todos nosotros.

-No estamos jugando al fútbol Emm- replicó Edward rodando los ojos.

-Voy a hacer caso omiso a tu comentario… ¿Quién está conmigo?- dijo volviendo a colocar la mano donde antes había estado. Riendo, decidimos seguirle el juego al grandulón- ¡Uno, dos, tres… hagámoslo!

Así fue que Natalie, Alice y yo en mi auto, Emmett y Rose en el jeep y Edward y Bella en el Volvo… Todos juntos partimos rumbo a la comisaría. Esto no sería nada fácil, pero tenía fe de que todo iba a salir como esperaba.

...

Bueno por fin subo capítulo!

Perdonen enserio la tardanza! Quería qe el capitulo qede bueno y no podía, porque como siempre.. Esa crisis de inspiración que me ataca cada vez mas seguido!

Bueno.. asiqe espero que les haya gustado el cap!** Les aviso que el final está cerca.. ! :O**

por lo que se va a poner mas interesante la novela :O

Esto es todo por hoy.. No lo merezco por la tardanza, pero saben que un_ Review!_ por más minimo que sea me pone feliz =)

saluudos!

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	23. La despedida

**Si, lo se.. Miles de perdones! En realidad no merezco su compasion (?, pero aquella que sea buena persona me los va a aceptar :)**

**Por fin un capitulo! A mi parecer quedo bueno, un poco corto.. pero es lo que hay! Es el anteultimo .. asique el final esta muuuy muuy cerquita.. ! A las que siguen leyendo la novela les agradezco de todo corazon :D y espero que lo disfruten... **

**Muy feliz año para todaas :D**

**Edcullen-myperdition **

Capítulo 23... _"La Despedida"_

Jasper POV

-Joven, joven- sentí que alguien zamarreara mi hombro. Abrí un ojo lentamente, para encontrarme con el rostro de una señora mayor- ¿te diriges a Inglaterra?- Asentí- el avión esta a punto de despegar.

Le agradecí a la mujer y suspiré. ¡Qué difícil iba a ser todos estos meses vividos atrás! Exhalé profundamente, ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre. Miré a ambos lados_…"Quizás Alice puede llegar a tiempo… pero ¿qué dices Jasper? Tú mismo le has dicho que no venga a despedirte, es claro que no vendrá"_. Derrotado luego de mi lucha interna, me levante con mucho esfuerzo de mi 'cómodo' asiento y tomé mis maletas. Rose llegó a mi lado rápidamente.

-Lo siento… llego tarde- dijo con una mano en su pecho, recobrando la respiración.

-No te preocupes- le respondí sonriéndole- Vamos, te ayudaré con tus maletas- Caminamos unos cuantos pasos y eché un vistazo hacia atrás, recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

…_Flashback…_

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunté caminando de un lado a otro, y mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios.

-Cálmate hermano, me estás mareando- intervino Emmett poniéndose enfrente mío y cortando mi recorrido sin sentido.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el grandulón, debes tranquilizarte Jasper, todo saldrá bien- acotó Edward, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo se, pero tengo miedo de que todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho haya sido en vano- respondí abatido, sentándome en unos de los bancos de la sala.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y aparecieron Natalie, Alice y el policía que les había tomado la declaración.

-Quédense tranquilas señoritas, enseguida tomaremos cartas en el asunto- habló serio el oficial. Descolgó un handy de su cinturón y se comunicó con otra persona- Harry, tenemos dos denuncias por violación y maltrato a dos menores. Hay un aborto implicado. El acusado también es menor.

-_Entendido, ven a la central y nos ocuparemos_- se escuchó la voz del otro lado.

-Ya pueden dormir tranquilas, nos encargaremos de que ese maldito no vuelva a pisar la calle en un largo tiempo. Ya pueden retirarse- dijo por último, viéndonos a todos.

Asentimos y salimos en silencio de la comisaría. Una vez fuera, nos miramos unos a otros y comenzamos a festejar. Abracé fuertemente a Alice mientras la hacía girar por los aires.

-Gracias- susurró a la vez que varias lágrimas descendían de sus ojos- Gracias por darme el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Lo que ocurrió después, me tomó totalmente desprevenido. Poniéndose en puntas de pies y, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, unió sus labios con los míos. Sin titubear, le respondí ese beso que había estado esperando por casi seis meses. Fue un beso tierno y desesperado a la vez, ambos lo deseábamos desde hacía bastante.

-¡UN APLAAAUSOO!- gritó Emmett, interrumpiendo ese maravilloso momento, mientras todos los demás allí presentes hacían lo que el había dicho.- ¡Era hora! Escúchame bien una cosa Jasper Hale… llegas a hacer sufrir a mi hermanita del corazón y yo… en este momento no se me ocurre ninguna tortura, pero cuando se me ocurra, te la diré- agregó señalándome "amenazadoramente" con su dedo índice.

-Y tú le haces algo a mi hermano, y ya sabes lo que te pasará- comentó Rose alzando una ceja y sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡No, todo menos eso! Está bien, no le haré nada… lo que uno debe hacer para que no lo dejen sin buen sexo- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si celebramos las buenas nuevas?- propuso Edward animado.

-¡Yo me apunto!- exclamó el grandulón, seguido de nuestras carcajadas.

Esa noche nos reunimos todos- incluida Natalie- en la casa del de pelo cobrizo. Llevamos pizzas, cervezas y un par de cds de música. Las chicas estaban limpiando un poco el comedor, mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de hacer una buena picada. Emmett prendió el televisor y comenzó a hacer zapping, tratando de encontrar algo para ver.

-¡Oigan, miren esto!- gritó cuando encontró un canal de noticias. Las chicas se asomaron por la puerta- "Menor acusado de violación y de prácticas ilegítimas de aborto fue detenido esta misma tarde. Sería condenado a por lo menos cincuenta años de prisión…"

-¡Hoy si que es un buen día!- exclamó Alice sonriendo a mas no poder. La abracé y bese suavemente.

-¡Hey, consíganse un cuarto!- protestó Emm divertido.

-No puedes quejarte, lamentablemente he tenido que ver cosas que aún no puede borrar de mi mente- dijo Edward rodando los ojos y estremeciéndose.

-A mi también me ha pasado, eres un exhibicionista Emmett- agregó Alice riendo.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes aparezcan en los momentos menos oportunos- se jactó el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro, lo que tú digas Emmett- respondimos con Edward al unisono.

Decidimos dejar de lado el tema del grandulón y sus exhibicionismos y continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo. Una vez terminada la picada, llevamos todo para el gran comedor de la mansión Cullen. Bella prendió la radio así escuchábamos algo de buena música mientras comíamos.

-¿Recuerdan la vez que nos juntamos en mi casa?- preguntó Emmett distraídamente.

-¿La vez que ustedes- Alice nos señaló a Edward, Emmett y a mí- estaban borrachos?

-Claro. Lo preguntaba en realidad porque yo no lo recuerdo- sonrió inocentemente el grandulón.

-Esperen… ¿De qué me perdí?- consultó Rose alzando una ceja.

-Te perdiste a tu hermanito haciendo un streptease de lujo- contestó Bella mirándome inquisidoramente.

-¿Podríamos… solo olvidar ese asunto?- agaché mi cabeza cuando el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas.

-No es tan fácil de olvidar- murmuró Alice mirando un punto fijo.

-Claro, claro. No se si recuerdan que Edward y yo también hicimos un baile- dijo el grandulón cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo recordamos, pero el de él fue más shockeante. Pasó de ser el Jasper tímido, a salvaje y desinhibido.

-Woow, me hubiera gustado ver eso- comentaron Natalie y Rose riendo.

-Quiero hacer un brindis- propuse cambiando radicalmente de tema- Porque al final, todo salió como esperábamos…

-¡Me convertí en el capitán del equipo de football americano!- exclamó Emmett.

-Yo confesé todo- agregó Alice.

-Mike está en la cárcel- prosiguió Edward.

-En seis meses, volveré y me quedaré a vivir aquí- todos miramos a Rose sorprendidos.

-¡Espera, no me habías dicho nada!- exclamé viendo a mi hermana.

-Es una decisión que acabo de tomar- sonrió ella felizmente.

-Y volviendo al tema anterior, yo esperaba estar con Alice… y se cumplió- acoté depositando un leve beso en los labios de la aludida.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Emmett levantando su vaso lleno de cerveza- Salud amigos, por todo lo cumplido en estos seis meses.

-¡SALUD!- gritamos todos, mientras chocábamos nuestros vasos.

…_Fin del Flashback…_

-Lo siento Jazz- murmuró Rose, entendiendo qué era lo que me pasaba.

-Está bien, yo le he dicho que no venga, asiq—

-¡JASPER!- oí su melodiosa voz a lo lejos. Me di la vuelta, y dicho y hecho, allí venía ella corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Aliceee!- grité al tiempo en que iba en su dirección. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino y nos abrazamos fuertemente. Era muy difícil para mí pensar que estaría seis meses separados de ella.

-Se que no querías que venga a despedirte, pero… no podía dejarte ir así. Te amo Jasper, no me dejes- Su confesión me dejo helado.

-¿¡¿Me amas?- pregunté ensimismado. Ella asintió mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Yo también te amo Alice- la besé urgentemente. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero perdería el avión- Escúchame bien, volveré a buscarte, ¿está bien? Y así podremos estar juntos.

-¿Me lo prometes?- cuestionó poniéndose en puntas de pie y abrazándome nuevamente.

-Te lo prometo- respondí firmemente, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas y dándole un último beso- _Te amo_- le susurré en el oído, antes de tomar mis maletas y, junto con Rose, despedirme de ella.


	24. Promesas

Capítulo 24 y final... "Promesas"

…_6 meses después…_

Alice POV

La alarma del despertador sonó insistentemente. Tanteé la mesita de noche hasta que pude encontrarlo y apagarlo. _'Cinco minutitos más'_ pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y bostezaba, recordando que solo había dormido cinco horas.

-Alice, hija, llegarás tarde a la universidad- la cálida voz de mi madre se escuchó a través de la puerta. Tenía razón, debía levantarme.

Muy a mi pesar, me desperecé y me levanté de mi cómoda cama. Tome la ropa que había dejado preparada y corrí al baño. Me di una ducha de unos quince minutos para luego dirigirme a la cocina y tomar una taza de café. Me maquillé ligeramente y partí rumbo a la universidad. Por suerte mi auto ya no ocasionaba más problemas. A mis amigos los veía cada tanto, ya que estábamos estudiando carreras distintas: Bella y Angela psicología, Edward medicina, Emmett personal trainer y yo diseño de indumentaria.

Estacioné rápidamente en el primer lugar que encontré y corrí hasta el aula que me correspondía. Por suerte aún no había llegado el profesor. Las horas de clase se me pasaron volando. Amaba diseñar, por lo que estar allí no era algo tedioso para mí.

Volví a mi casa cuando ya era hora de almorzar. Lo agradecí, mi estómago gruñía por un poco de comida. Luego de degustar la tan preciada hamburguesa que yo misma preparé. Jasper me llamó. Hablábamos casi todos los días, o bien por teléfono o vía Internet. El nuestro se había vuelto un amor a distancia.

Me contó que en una semana volvería con Rosalie a Los Ángeles. Sonreí a más no poder, era increíble lo que lo extrañaba. Yo, por otro lado, le hablé acerca de mis primeros días en la universidad y en mi nuevo trabajo. Oh, ¿olvidé mencionarlo?

Hacía unas semanas me habían contratado para que trabaje junto a un diseñador de modas. Yo no lo podía creer, pero según me había dicho mi jefe, Bella había sido quien me había recomendado y le había mostrado mis diseños, los cuales le encantaron. No supe como agradecerle, era el empleo soñado.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, finalicé la llamada de Jasper, sino le saldría una fortuna. Me dispuse a mirar un poco de televisión. Al final, terminé viendo por décimo quinta vez '_El Diablo viste a la moda_', ya a lo último sabiéndome hasta los diálogos.

Cuando se hicieron cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, me dirigí a mi trabajo. Era un día muy importante ya que habría una sesión de fotos y nuestros diseños aparecerían luego de una de las revistas más importantes de la ciudad. Llegué quince minutos antes de la hora acordada.

-¡Alice! Por fin llegas, el jefe me está volviendo loca- habló desesperada Lauren, mi compañera de trabajo.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Cinco minutos- dijo riendo.

-No creo que sea para t—

-¡Chicas, por favor! ¿Qué hacen ahí paradas como estatuas? ¡Hay muchas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo!- nos interrumpió Josh, el jefe en cuestión. _"Menos mal que llegué antes" _pensé.

-Lo lamento. ¿Qué debemos haces?- le pregunté interesadamente.

-Síganme- nos ordenó. Llegamos al estudio donde se sacarían las tan ansiadas fotos. Separamos los atuendos que utilizarían los modelos, limpiamos el lugar y nos ocupamos de los últimos detalles. Veinte minutos mas tarde, comenzaron a llegar los fotógrafos, iluminadores, maquilladores y la chica que posaría ante las cámaras con los diseños seleccionados anteriormente.

Rápidamente, comenzaron a maquillarla para que luego pueda vestirse sin tanto apuro.

-¿¡Donde está el chico! No podemos empezar sin él- habló Josh desesperado.

-Me ha dicho que está en camino, el tráfico lo detuvo por unos minutos- respondió Lauren.

-Iré a cambiarme mientras tanto- agregó la modelo calmadamente, se notaba que ya tenía experiencia en esas cosas.

-Alice, acompaña a Nicole por si necesita algo- obedecí a mi patrón y la llevé a un lugar donde podría vestirse.

-Woow, esta ropa es hermosa. Desafortunadamente he tenido que modelar con vestidos que yo no llamaría 'lindos', es parte del trabajo. Pero éste…- dijo saliendo del baño con el vestido ya puesto y dando una vuelta para verse al espejo- éste me encanta.

-Lo diseñé yo- comenté tímidamente- así que me alegra que te guste.

-Tienes un gusto excelente…- se quedó pensativa- ¡Alice! No recordaba tu nombre.

-Muchas gracias- sonreí.

-Chicas, apúrense que ya ha llegado el chico- se oyó la voz de Lauren.

-¡Ojala sea el de la sesión anterior!- exclamó Nicole con una sonrisa.

-¿Era lindo?

-Muy lindo- remarcó la primera palabra. Ingresó ella primero al cuarto donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos- Disculpen la demora, nos entretuvimos conversando…No es el que te decía, pero sí que es lindo- comentó en forma de susurro, dándose media vuelta y mirándome- Espero que no tenga novia.

-Desafortunadamente- habló una voz masculina que me resultaba muy familiar- mi novia es la chica que se encuentra detrás de ti, si es que ella desea serlo- Nicole se corrió de mi vista y ahí lo pude ver. ¡Era Jasper! No, no podía ser, yo había hablado con él hacía unas horas…

Me quedé ensimismada, era imposible que la persona que estaba parada enfrente mío con esa perfecta sonrisa pintada en el rostro fuera Jasper. Debía ser un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría… ¡Quizás me había quedado dormida en el sillón mientras miraba la película!

-¿Alice?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo y pasando repetidamente su mano por enfrente de mi rostro, haciéndome volver en sí.

-Regresaste- susurré mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, a la vez que varias lágrimas descendían de mis ojos.

-Prometí que volvería a buscarte- dijo depositando un leve beso en mi cabello- No tienes una idea de lo que te he extrañado- agregó secándome las lágrimas con sus pulgares y, por último y no menos importante, rozando sus labios con los míos con ansias.

-Espera un segundo- dije separándome de él muy a mi pesar- ¿Cómo es que…?- Jasper miró a mi jefe y sonrió.

-Gracias tío- _"¿Tío?"_

-No, gracias a ti Jazz… Alice además de ser una dulzura es una excelente diseñadora.

-No entiendo nada- acoté confundida.

-Déjame explicarte- intervino mi jefe- Hace un mes, Jasper me llamó desde Londres para pedirme un favor. Ese favor era que te tenga a prueba a ti y que vea tus vocetos porque eran geniales… ¡Y estaba en lo correcto! Cuando tu amiga Bella me los mostró me fascinaron.

-Pero yo no quería que lo supieras, por eso le conté la idea a Bella y decidió cooperar. Después le dije a mi tío que si tú llegabas a preguntar, Bells había sido la que te había recomendado.

-Pero… ¡yo hablé contigo hace unas horas!- exclamé aún sin entender.

-Yo estaba aquí, pero te dije que vendría en una semana así no sospechabas nada- me explicó Jazz con su calma tan natural.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mi- comenté absorta.

-Gran parte de la idea fue mía, a mi es a quien tienes que agradecerle- me giré para ver a Rosalie apoyada en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡ROSE!- grité mientras corría a abrazarla. Ella me recibió gustosa, mientras reía.

-Esperen… ¿Todo esto de la sesión de fotos también era una farsa?

-No. Lo único que era mentira era que estábamos esperando al modelo, en realidad él ya estaba aquí- respondió Josh señalando a uno de los que yo creía que era fotógrafo, quien me saludó con la mano- En verdad esperábamos a Jasper.

-¿Acaso todos sabían sobre esto?

-Si- contestó Lauren- y me pareció lo más tierno que alguien podría haber hecho… ¡tienes mucha suerte Alice!

-Si, lo se- dije poniéndome en puntas de pie y besando a Jasper.

-Chicos, me encanta que se hayan reencontrado, pero yo tengo una sesión de fotos que llevar a cabo- habló el jefe.

-Si, lo siento tío.

-No te disculpes… Ahora llévate a tu novia a pasear, tienes el día libre Alice- nos guiñó un ojo y abrazó a su sobrino.

-¡Gracias enserio tío, nos vemos!- me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta.

-No hay de qué Jazz, diviértanse.

Salimos del lugar junto con Rose. Los abracé a los tres felizmente.

-Aún no puedo creer que estén aquí- susurré colgada de sus hombros.

-Dijimos que volveríamos- respondió la rubia- Bueno, yo los dejaré solos… Debo darle una sorpresita a Emmett- sonrió mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-Cuídense, es muy pronto para tener un sobrino- bromeó Jazz, mientras su hermana paraba un taxi.

-Quédate tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control- agregó guiñando un ojo y subiéndose al vehiculo.

-Bueno ¿y qué quieres hacer?- me preguntó Jasper mirándome.

-No lo se- me encogí de hombros- ¿estar contigo?

-Además de estar conmigo… ¿A dónde quieres ir?- me quedé callada pensando- Visto que no se te ocurre nada… ¿Quieres ir a por un helado o un café?

-Un helado, hace demasiado calor para un café- respondí por fin.

-Como tú lo prefieras- acordó encogiéndose de hombros y tomándome de la mano. Caminamos unas dos o tres cuadras hasta que llegamos a una heladería artesanal. Pedí mis dos gustos típicos, frutilla con crema y dulce de leche, mientras Jasper optó por dulce de leche granizado y tramontana.

Nos sentamos en una mesa así podíamos degustar el helado mejor. Nos convidamos del de cada uno y conversamos de trivialidades.

-Aún no me has respondido- dijo Jazz arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Qué debía responderte?

-Si deseas ser mi novia- sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Claro que lo deseo!- exclamé acercándome a él y besando sus finos y hermosos labios, ahora con sabor a helado. Él sonrió nuevamente y me devolvió el beso- Espera un segundo… ¿Te quedarás aquí?- asintió- ¿A vivir?

-Claro, si no, no te lo hubiera propuesto. Te he extrañado demasiado como para dejarte de nuevo.

-Yo también te he extrañado. Pero… ¿Dónde vivirás?

-Con Rose. Compramos un departamento a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Se ha mudado con mi tía, así no se quedaba ella sola en la casa.

-¿Han pensado en todo, eh?- bromeé terminando de comer mi cucurucho

-Claro, hemos tenido seis meses para idear todo un plan… Es mas, ya me he anotado en la universidad.

-¿Y qué estudiarás?- pregunté con interés.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Seré historiador- El celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar- ¿Hola?, si Rose ¿qué pasa?... Aquí con Alice… bueno nos veremos allí, adiós.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiere que vayamos al departamento de Emmett- respondió limpiándose las manos con una servilleta- ¿Has terminado tu helado?- asentí- Vamos entonces.

Como Jasper aún no tenía su auto, nos tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a lo del grandulón. En menos de quince minutos, llegamos allí. Subimos en el ascensor, compartiéndolo con dos señoras: una que nos miraba alegremente, y la otra con mala cara cada vez que nos dábamos un beso. Al llegar al piso de Emmett, salimos del ascensor, no sin que antes Jasper las salude amablemente a ambas y diga: 'quédense tranquilas, la amo y por lo pronto no tendremos hijos'.

Riendo, llegamos hasta la puerta del departamento de Emmett. Bastó con que golpeáramos una vez, que ya el grandulón estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!- gritó abrazando a mi novio (que lindo que suena)

-Emm, hasta hace dos minutos yo tenía un tímpano- dijo Jazz tapándose el oído.

-Y sigues con ese humor tan 'a lo Jasper' de siempre- agregó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Emmett, lo asfixias- intervino Rose, haciendo que lo soltara.

-¿Acaso estas celosita?- cuestionó mirándola insinuadoramente.

-Lo que tú digas- la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, entren- nos invitó el grandulón. Una vez allí, nos encontramos con Edward, Bella, Angela, Ben y Natalie. Todos corrieron a abrazar a Jasper y comenzaron a atosigarlo con preguntas.

-Oigan, oigan de a uno a la vez- decía Jazz riendo. Nos sentamos en el sillón y comenzó a contarles todo sobre los seis meses que había pasado en Londres y el plan que habían hecho con Rose cuando volvieron.

-¿Tú estabas enterada y no me dijiste nada?- le cuestionó Edward a su novia.

-Jasper me pidió que no le contara a nadie.

-Pero soy yo. A mi podías contarme- se quejó el de pelo cobrizo.

-Edward, yo le pedí por favor que no dijera nada- comentó Jazz- Gracias por guardar el secreto- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Bella.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- acordó por fin Ed.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos conversando con nuestros amigos. Ya mas entrada la noche, volvimos a mi casa así Jazz veía a mis padres.

Mi madre se emocionó mucho cuando nos vio entrar. Lo quería como a un hijo, bueno en realidad como a un yerno. Mi padre estaba feliz también, sabia que Jasper me hacía bien y con eso le bastaba.

-Jazz, queremos agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por Alice cuando estuviste aquí- habló mi madre mientras cenábamos.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó mi novio arrugando el entrecejo.

-Allie nos contó todo lo que pasó con Mike. Nos ha dicho que tu le diste la fuerza necesaria para continuar y hacer que Newton se pudra en la cárcel- respondió mi padre, conteniéndose para no golpear algo. Todavía seguía furioso por lo ocurrido, y lo entendía.

-En realidad yo debo agradecerle a ella por haber confiado en mi, sino no podría haberla ayudado- dijo Jasper acariciándome levemente la mano.

-Me encanta que hayas vuelto hijo, sabes que aquí te queremos mucho y que cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos a tu disposición- comentó mi madre tan amablemente como siempre.

-Gracias Mary, yo también los aprecio mucho, y no tienen de qué preocuparse, yo cuidaré bien a su hija, más que a mi mismo.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos al patio trasero de la casa. Nos sentamos en la banca de siempre y nos abrazamos. Me recosté sobre Jasper, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. La noche estaba preciosa, iluminada por la luna llena y las estrellas.

-No puedo creer que por fin estemos así, juntos- comentó distraídamente Jazz, mirando el cielo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho cambiar tanto en un año, que me hayas hecho creer de nuevo en los hombres, en el amor y sobretodo que me hayas enamorado de esta manera- dije depositando un leve beso en su cuello- Prométeme algo.

-Dime.

-Que nunca me dejarás- le pedí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso es estúpido, no tienes que pedírmelo, sabes que nunca te dejaría.

-Quiero que lo prometas.

-Está bien, prometo que nunca te dejaré, y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas.

-Por eso mismo quería que lo hagas- contesté mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos. Seguimos besándonos un largo tiempo más, ya no importaba la hora. Importaba que estuviéramos juntos.

Debo admitir que Jasper cumplió su promesa, por un tiempo. No me engañó, ni me dejó por otra… Solo se fue a un lugar mejor, a descansar en paz, junto con su padre. Si, él murió cuando tenía treinta y seis años, en un accidente automovilístico. La culpa había sido de un hombre más mayor que él que se había cruzado de carril sin ver el auto en el que Jasper iba manejando. Estuvo una semana muy grave, hasta que tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia y los médicos no pudieron salvarlo.

Aprendí a ser fuerte y a seguir adelante, tenía que mostrarme bien frente a los dos hijos que él me había dejado. Baylee era la viva imagen de Jazz, mientras que Hayley- dos años menos- era más parecida a mí. Los crié con ayuda de mis padres, de su tía Rose y Emmett, y Bella y Edward. Nuestros hijos crecieron juntos, eran como hermanos prácticamente, al igual que nosotros.

Jasper fue lo más hermoso y real que me pasó en la vida. A pesar de las peleas, los desencuentros y las discusiones que podemos haber tenido, el me enseñó a crecer, a creer en mi y a no darme por vencida. Y se que él, esté donde esté, está cuidando de mi y de nuestros hijos como lo prometió hace mucho tiempo.

_…Fin…_

**Y bueno, despues de mucho tiempo llegó el final de la novela... Quizás no es el mejor final que podrian haber tenido pero quería que no siempre fuera lo mismo. A pesar de eso, a mi me gusto como quedó, pero lo mas importante es que les haya gustado a ustedes..**

**Gracias a todas las que siguieron mi novela desde el principio y a aquellas qe por ahi la dejaron de leer porqe tardaba en escribir o les dejó de gustar tambien! Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí cuando terminaba de subir un capitulo y su apoyo a pesar de como ya dije, mi tardanza a la hora de escribir!**

**Un beso enorme a todas!**

**_Edcullen-myperdition _  
**


	25. AGRADECIMIENTO no es cap

Hola a todas! No se ilusionen, no es otro capítulo…

En realidad, solamente le quiero agradecer a 'PATITO', que me mandó un mail avisándome que en una página del facebook estaban publicando mi historia… Estuve mirando, y por lo menos pusieron que es mía… Si bien al principio me molestó que lo haya publicado, después vi que aclaró que era fan de la historia y como le gustaba… Pero creo que debería haberme pedido permiso para publicarla antes de 'robarla' por asi decirlo… Bueno, era eso solamente… y PATITO: muchas gracias de nuevo! Si no hubiera sido por vos no me hubiera enterado de nada ¡

Saludos a todas ¡!

**Edcullen-myperdition **


End file.
